


Przędza

by akken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akken/pseuds/akken
Summary: Harry, po tym jak wytrzeźwiał z szoku spowodowanego śmiercią Dumbeldore’a, wiedział, że nie ma czego szukać w Hogwarcie. Jedynym wyjściem była ucieczka, i to jak najszybsza, by mógł dokończyć pozostawione mu zadanie. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że dyrektor przewidział również taki bieg wypadków. Niemniej – od kilku miesięcy skazany tylko na siebie i dwójkę swoich najwierniejszych przyjaciół – potrafił wyłącznie utrzymywać się przy życiu – nie mogąc wymyślić nic, co przybliżyłoby go do celu.Kiedy zdesperowany aportuje się do posiadłości Malfoyów, żeby zabić Czarnego Pana ratuje go nie kto inny ale zdrajca i śmierciożerca Severus Snape.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Przędza

**beta:** Euphoria, Tyone, sandwich. Całość zredagowana raz jeszcze w 2020 roku (przez autorkę)  
 **pominięte:** HPiIS; HPiKP (fragmenty)  
 **ostrzeżenia:** NC -17; wulgaryzmy, przemoc, wzmianki o przemocy, sceny erotyczne  
 **oświadczenie:** Postaci należą do świata stworzonego przez JK Rowling - z pisania opowiadań z użyciem tych bohaterów nie czerpię żadnych profitów (prócz radości).  
  
  
rozdział 1.  
  
Ściany ciemnego korytarza były tak wilgotne jak jego policzki. Harry pomyślał, że gdyby przeciągnął po nich palcem i włożył go do ust – poczułby tę samą sól. Tunel wydłużał się i skracał pulsując niczym żyła na jego skroni.  
  
\- Harry Potterze!... – szept odbił się od ścian. Mimo strachu, ścisnął mocniej różdżkę w dłoni i przywołał całą determinację, którą czuł zanim się tu zjawił. Pozwolił, by krew jeszcze raz zagotowała się z furii, odczuwanej mimo przejmującego chłodu.  
  
Przyszedł tu, żeby go zabić.  
  
To trzeba było w końcu zrobić.   
  
Wczoraj oszalały ze strachu Ron aportował się z Hermioną na Grimmauld Place. Brutalnie rozcięty klątwą bok udało im się zasklepić w miarę szybko wywarami i zaklęciami, ale dziewczyna nie odzyskała przytomności, choć żyła.  
  
Ukrywali się od kilku miesięcy, podróżując, próbując odnaleźć bezpieczne miejsce. Próbując nie dać się zabić. Próbując odkryć sposób, by zabić Voldemorta. Harry miał wrażenie, że przez ten cały czas jego umysł zasnuł woal strachu i nienawiści, całkowicie skupiony na zadaniu, które postawił przed nim los.  
  
Do wczoraj zachowywał jeszcze resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Rozumiał, że potrzebny jest plan, pomysł - cokolwiek, by ujść z życiem, by uwolnić się od przeznaczenia. Jednak zakrwawione ciało przyjaciółki i wysoka panika w głosie Rona, kiedy wołał jej imię, coś w nim złamały. Zbyt wiele śmierci - wszystkie z powodu jego tchórzostwa. Cedric, Syriusz, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Neville… Dumbeldore – Harry nie chciał wyliczać dalej. Wszyscy zaginęli przez niego. A teraz Hermiona. Harry’emu wydawało się, że w niebieskich oczach Rona zobaczył coś na kształt zdrady.  
  
Z ciemną goryczą rozlewającą się po trzewiach aportował się w okolice Malfoy Manor. Coś w nim domagało się śmierci, choć nie wiedział do końca czy pragnął śmierci Voldemorta, czy swojej.

Udało mu się prześlizgnąć się przez zasłonę czarów otaczających posiadłość. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie zaalarmował straż, jednak ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką miał szansę, że - mimo ostrzeżenia, nie znajdą go tak szybko.  
  
Pielęgnował w sobie nadzieję, że śmierć musi dziś kogoś zabrać i że nie istnieje nic takiego jak życie po śmierci, bo wiedział, iż zamieniłoby się dla niego w piekło poczucia winy, gdyby tej nocy to on zginął pozostawiając garstkę bliskich mu ludzi na pewną śmierć.  
  
Kiedy złote języki ognia zaczęły się układać w jego imię, a szept znów odbił się od ścian, chłopak poczuł zapach krwi. Jasna twarz Voldemorta pojawiła się na końcu korytarza i uśmiechnęła się do niego chłodno, z pobłażaniem. Harry nawet nie wiedział kiedy jego ręka uniosła się i zielony strumień Avady odbił się od ściany.  
  
Oczywiście, korytarz był pusty.  
  
Przez jedną sekundę wydawało mu się, że zielone światło wytrzelone z jego różdżki, odbija się od błyszczącego kamienia, jak od lustra i trafia w niego – i miało to dla niego dziwny sens - że zginie od swojej własnej klątwy, być może tym samym zabijącąc Voldemorta poprzez połączenie ich umysłów, które od lat przysparzało mu tyle cierpień. Ale struga światła tylko rozbiła się na ścianie, przez moment rozświetlając szeroki tunel.  
  
Nie zauważył, że ktoś już za nim idzie, nim postać nie chwyciła go mocno zatykając ręką usta.  
  
\- Potter – niski szept bezsprzecznie należał do Mistrza Eliksirów, Harry poznał go od razu. Poczuł, że zimny pot spływa mu po plecach. Już wolał zginąć z rąk Voldemorta niż Snape’a. Prosił w myślach bogów, w których nie wierzył, by przed śmiercią spełnili jego ostatnie życzenie. Śmierciożerca wciągnął go do niewielkiej skrytki w głębi korytarza i bezceremonialnie ściągnął pelerynę.  
\- Co ty tu robisz, idioto?  
Oczy Harrego rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.  
\- Zabijesz mnie teraz czy od razu zaciągniesz do swego pana, zdrajco? – wysyczał mimo to.  
\- Masz jakiś plan? Co chcesz zrobić?  
\- Co chcę zrobić?? – Głos Harry’ego podniósł się o kilka tonów, desperacko torując sobie drogę przez ściśnięte gardło. – Chcę go zabić! Chcę, żeby to wszystko się już skończyło!  
Snape wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, jakby rozważając kilka opcji.  
\- Przyszedłeś tu zupełnie nieprzygotowany? – zapytał, jakby sam nie chcąc wierzyć w oczywistą odpowiedź.  
\- Tak, własnie tak, Snape! Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze, zanim pobiegniesz do swego Pana?  
\- Jesteś jeszcze większym kretynem, niż myślałem. Postradałeś zmysły? – Snape potrząsnął nim mocno, długie silne palce zapewne zostawiłą ciemne siniaki na skórze.  
Krzyk i śmiech Harry’ego stał się histeryczny.  
\- Mam dość, rozumiesz? Mam dość poczucia winy. Mam dość noszenia ze sobą tych wszystkich śmierci. Oni umarli przeze mnie! Już nikt więcej nie umrze! Nikt!! Ani z twojej, ani z jego ręki!  
\- Potter! – Snape warknął i przysunął swoją twarz bliżej, uważnie patrząc mu w oczy. – Skończ z tym melodramatem! Nikt nie zginął z twojej winy. Czarny Pan chce, żebyś tak myślał. Wysil te ostatnie dwie szare komórki, które posiadasz i pomyśl! Pomyśl! Jakim przeciwnikiem dla niego będziesz, zdesperowany, przygnieciony poczuciem winy? Nikogo nie zabiłeś. Jesteś winny tylko swojej bezgranicznej głupocie, która przyprowadza cię w takie miejsca jak to. Nieprzygotowanego, rozhisteryzowanego, narażając się niepotrzebnie na niebezpieczeństwo. – Harry patrzył na Snape’a nie wierząc własnym uszom, czując na policzkach jeszcze więcej łez.  
\- To ostatni raz, kiedy ratuję twój złoty tyłek swoim zapasowym świstoklikiem – wyszeptał wściekły czarodziej, wcisnął mu do ręki pusty, zielony flakonik i wyciągnął korek. Zanim Potter zdążył mrugnąć, świat rozmazał się i zawirował.  
  
  
Wpadł w tłum bardzo spieszących się ludzi. Świstoklik Snape’a przeniósł go na jedną ze stacji londyńskiego metra. Nikt nawet nie zauważył niewidzialnej przeszkody, i mimo że ludzie wpadali na niego - szli ciągle dalej i dalej w pośpiechu. Harry jeszcze raz wyciągnął różdżkę i aportował się do parku przy Grimmauld Place.  
  
Był ogłuszony. W głowie, jak czerwony neon, pulsowały mu słowa Snape’a. Poczuł się jak dzieciak, który z przerażeniem dowiaduje się, że święty Mikołaj nie istnieje, a prezenty kupuje mama czy tata i chowa je w skrzyni swojego łóżka. Oszukany, że świat po raz kolejny nie jest taki, jaki powinien być, gdzie nic nie jest stałe. Gdzie tłustowłosy łajdak, który kilka miesięcy temu bezlitośnie rzucił Avadą w ukochanego dyrektora, znów ratuje mu życie i mówi rzeczy, które powinny mu pomóc. Czy to właśnie nie ze względu na niego musieli ukrywać się tutaj?  
  
Harry, po tym jak wytrzeźwiał z szoku spowodowanego śmiercią Dumbeldore’a, wiedział, że nie ma czego szukać w Hogwarcie. Jedynym wyjściem była ucieczka, i to jak najszybsza, by mógł dokończyć pozostawione mu zadanie. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że dyrektor przewidział również taki bieg wypadków. Niemniej – od kilku miesięcy skazany tylko na siebie i dwójkę swoich najwierniejszych przyjaciół – potrafił wyłącznie utrzymywać się przy życiu – nie mogąc wymyślić nic, co przybliżyłoby go do celu.  
  
Przeszedł przez ulicę i wbiegł po schodach. Czary rozpoznały jego magiczną sygnaturę i drzwi automatycznie otworzyły się. Zamknął je za sobą, opuścił kaptur jednocześnie głęboko wciągając powietrze. Podniósł głowę na dźwięk skrzypiących stopni i zobaczył schodzącego po nich Rona. Weasley w kilku krokach był przy nim i Harry nawet nie zdążył podnieść różdżki, kiedy zatoczył się i upadł od perfekcyjnie wymierzonego ciosu w szczękę.  
  
\- Ty tchórzu, gdzie byłeś? – ryknął Ron. Harry chwycił swoją twarz i spróbował uspokoić tańczące mu przed oczami gwiazdy. W jednym momencie Ron siedział na nim okrakiem, silnie wstrząsając nim za ramiona. – Chciałeś uciec? Teraz? Gdzie, kurwa, byłeś?! Jak mogłeś wyjść tak bez uprzedzenia?? Zostawić ją! Zostawić MNIE!!  
\- Aportowałem się Malfoy Manor. Chciałem to skończyć. – jęknął w bólu Harry patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy. Twarz Rona skrzywiła się w grymasie niedowierzania i pogardy.  
\- Co? Chciałeś dać się złapać?  
Harry użył całej swojej siły i zepchnął z siebie przyjaciela.  
\- NIE! Chciałem to skończyć.  
\- Skończyć? Teraz?! Teraz, kiedy ona leży tam na górze w gorączce i umiera? – głos Rona znów podniósł się w irytacji.  
Harry wstał i zaczął rozcierać bolącą szczękę.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Już nie mogłem tego wytrzymać!  
\- Tak, to najlepiej iść dać się zabić, nie zważając na resztę świata! Kurwa, mogłem się tego po tobie spodziewać!  
\- Co? – Harry odwrócił się do przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Twarz rudzielca była czerwona jak jego włosy, a z ust toczyła się piana. Słowa wylewały się z jego ust całkiem niepohamowanie, wypluwane ze złością, na granicy bezsilnego płaczu.  
\- Idziesz tam, jak idiota, narażając nas wszystkich na śmierć! Ona tu umiera, a ty ryzykujesz śmierć nas wszystkich. Śmierć albo wyrok gorszy niż śmierć. Trudno się dziwić, skoro nigdy nie miałeś nikogo, na kim mogłoby ci zależeć, co? Rodziny, za którą trzeba być odpowiedzialnym! Ale ja, Potter, mam rodzinę. I mam dziewczynę, którą kocham. I zanim wyślę się na śmierć, zastanowię się, czy nie zrobię tym jej większej krzywdy! Czy nie powinienem być tu - z nią, a nie tam, szukając sławy!  
  
Okrutne słowa Rona otrzeźwiły Harry’ego zupełnie. Popatrzył mu w oczy z niedowierzaniem. Naprawdę myślał, że na nikim mu nie zależy? Nie rozumiał, jak wielki ciężar spoczywa na jego barkach? Harry poczuł się, jakby został zawłaszczony przez kolejną idee. Miał poświęcić się dla świata, miał poświęcić się dla dobra rodziny Rona. W każdym razie - nie było ani jednego słowa o nim, o tym czego _on_ by chciał. A jednak, to wszystko, co wykrzyczał mu przyjaciel trafiło w odpowiednie guziki, i mimo że czuł na języku fałsz – lub choć niepełną prawdę – mechanizm poczucia winy poruszył się, a ziarenka żalu i pogardy dla samego siebie zaczęły sypać mu się do oczu, duszy i serca.  
  
Kompletnie załamany zsunął się po ciemnej boazerii pokrywającej ścianę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Ron milczał, uspokajając się i patrząc z ukosa na skuloną postać przyjaciela. Cisza zawisła między nimi, gęsta od złości, strachu i frustracji. W końcu Ron wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Harry, słuchaj, przepraszam. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Nam wszystkim jest. Wariuję przez Hermionę. Ale nadal uważam, że byłeś debilem wychodząc sam i nic mi nie mówiąc. Myślałem, że tu oszaleję.  
  
Potter pokiwał głową, próbując wrócić z tego ciasnego, ciemnego miejsca, w którym był całkiem sam. Nie mógł tam zostać. Jasna twarz Dumbeldore’a i jego spokojny ciepły uśmiech pojawiły się w jego umyśle i przypomniały, co do niego należy. Zgrzytnął zębami na jawną niesprawiedliwość, ale wrócił.  
\- Co z nią?  
\- Bez większych zmian – wyszeptał Weasley, spuszczając wzrok i kierując się na schody, by wrócić przed łóżko dziewczyny.  
  
Harry, z największym trudem, wstał i poszedł za nim.  
  
Twarz Hermiony była blada, pokryta rosą drobnego potu. Oddychała wolno, jakby z trudem zmuszając małe nozdrza do rozsuwania się w trakcie gdy przepona rozszerzała się, pompując powietrze do płuc. Ciemnopurpurowa rana na jej boku wyglądała trochę lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia. Krew zasklepiła się w porządną skorupę i ze skóry powoli znikał niezdrowy, czerwono-fioletowy odcień.  
  
Harry usiadł przy niej na łóżku i chwycił jej dłoń.  
\- To nie jest tylko obrażenie fizyczne – stwierdził ponuro Ron. – Gdyby tak było eliksiry i zaklęcia zadziałałyby. To musi być coś innego. Skurwysyn musiał zrobić coś jeszcze.  
  
Dziewczyna rzuciła się na łóżku i zajęczała głośno. Obydwaj czuwający nad nią przyjaciele wzdrygnęli się. Harry drżącymi dłońmi odpiął górę od jej pidżamy, aby zobaczyć ranę. Była czerwona, pulsująca, ale uwagę czarodzieja zwróciło coś innego. Na brzuchu Hermiony, pękającymi, krwistymi żyłkami, tworzył się pajęczy napis. Źrenice Pottera rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.  
  
 _Harry Potter mnie zabije._ _  
_  
Żołądek nagle odmówił mu posłuszeństwa i chłopak pobiegł do łazienki, żeby zwymiotować. Nie miał tego wiele, ale ciężko pochylił się nad muszlą, plując żółcią, Oczy Ron patrzył na ciało jak spetryfikowany nie wierząc w prostą treść zapisu, z drżącym podbródkiem i zaciśniętymi pięściami. Zaraz potem uderzył jedną z nich w ścianę, wydając z siebie nieludzki skowyt.

**rozdział 2**  
  
  
Dwie godziny później, gdy Hermiona znów spokojnie zasnęła, obaj usiedli przy stole w kuchni, owijając dłonie dookoła kubków z ciepłą herbatą.  
  
— Co tam się działo? — spytał w końcu Ron, wracając do przerwanej dyskusji.  
  
— Nie wiem, kurwa, nic nie wiem — przeklął Harry, przypominając sobie poranne spotkanie ze Snape’em. — Jasne, to co zrobiłem było nierozsądne, ale nie mam już żadnego pomysłu, żeby skończyć ten koszmar. — Milczał chwilę, próbując zebrać się w sobie. — Snape mnie znalazł, opieprzył, że przychodzę nieprzygotowany, bez planu i odesłał świstoklikiem do Londynu.  
  
— Snape? — Oczy Rona zrobiły się całkiem okrągłe ze zdziwienia.  
  
— Snape.  
  
Cisza zawisła w kuchni wraz z drobinkami kurzu odbijającymi światło. Przez kilka minut nikt się nie odzywał.  
  
— Może to nie był on albo może coś kombinuje? — zastanawiał się Ron.  
  
— Powiedział, że mam nie brać winy na siebie i pomyśleć.  
  
— Skurwysyn zabił Dumbledore'a. Zdradził! To nie trzyma się kupy.  
  
— Wiem, Ron — wysyczał Harry z irytacją. — Wiem.  
  
— Martwię się o Hermionę — wyszeptał rudzielec patrząc w stół.  
  
— Ja też. — Harry był zbyt otępiały, by pozwolić niepokojowi wstrząsnąć sobą po raz kolejny. — Musimy coś zrobić. Bez niej na pewno nam się nie uda. Nie mam nawet połowy tej wiedzy, co ona.  
  
— Ani ja.  
  
— Cholerny Snape. Mam wrażenie, że nienawidzę go za to jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— Myślisz, że mimo wszystko jest po naszej stronie? Po… twojej stronie?  
  
— To byłaby wiadomość roku — zakpił ponuro. — Nie wiem. Nie rozumiem. Ale myślę, że muszę się z nim zobaczyć.  
  
— Oszalałeś? Pokona cię.  
  
— Spróbuję zastawić na niego sidła albo coś. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Potrzebuję wyjaśnień. Może będzie w stanie pomóc Hermionie, jeśli… Cholera, naprawdę jestem głupi. Nic, kurwa, nie rozumiem.  
  
— Nie zostawię jej tutaj samej. Jeśli chcesz jakoś dopaść Snape’a, musisz iść sam.  
  
— Jasne. I tak poszedłbym sam.  
  
— Choć mam wątpliwości, czy to dobry pomysł. Ale też nie mam innych. — spojrzeli na siebie ponuro i pogrążyli się każdy w swoich myślach.  
  
* * *  
  
Noc, bezsenna jak wiele innych, okazała się wyjątkowo płodna w pomysły. Harry wpadł na prosty, całkiem mugolski sposób, jak można znaleźć Snape’a. Za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego zmienił się w niczym niewyróżniającego się starszego mężczyznę i udał się do miejscowej biblioteki, aby przejrzeć stare książki telefoniczne. To nie była najlepsza metoda, ale nic innego nie mógł wymyślić. Ile mogło być Eileen Snape zarejestrowanych w urzędzie miasta? Ile w całej Wielkiej Brytanii?  
  
Spędził w bibliotece dwie godziny, co uznał za całkiem przyzwoity czas, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o szukanie kogoś, kto tak paranoicznie jak Snape broni swojej prywatności. Znalazł dwie Eileen Snape — jedną wraz z Tobiasem, od roku 1973 mieszkającą na obrzeżach Manchesteru , na ulicy Spinner’s End pod numerem 22. Druga żyła w Paisley obok Glasgow, jednak tę wpisano do ksiąg dopiero w 1990 roku i Harry uznał, że ten adres jest raczej chybiony.  
  
Oczywiście Severus Snape nie widniał na żadnej z list, ale to można było przewidzieć. Przez moment był wdzięczny dociekliwej Hermionie za uparte szukanie tożsamości Księcia Półkrwi. Poczuł się dziwnie zażenowany, przypominając sobie swoje własne, silne uczucia, zanim jeszcze wiedział, kim naprawdę jest Książę. Czy naprawdę mógłby żywić takie uczucia do Snape’a? To było zbyt abstrakcyjne.  
  
Sprawdził, czy ma wszystko, co może się przydać w karkołomnej wyprawie i w najbliższym czarodziejskim barze skorzystał z sieci Fiuu. Oczywiście nie było mowy o przeniesieniu bezpośrednio do kominka Snape’a — aż tak głupi nie był — ale sieć wyrzuciła go w okolice Spinner’s End.  
  
Podniszczony, nieładny budynek z czerwonej cegły był ostatni w szeregu. Zapuszczony ogród dookoła mógł wskazywać, iż dom jest niezamieszkany, ale Harry wyczuwał w powietrzu ciężką i grubą warstwę magii ochronnej. Ludzi właściwie nie było widać, jednak ukrył się w wąskim przejściu między budynkami, niewidoczny dzięki pelerynie.  
  
Przez większość dnia nic się nie działo. Nudny bezruch, bezbarwna cisza, która wiele mówiła i o okolicy, i o zamieszkujących ją ludziach. Ani jeden strzęp ciemnej szaty nie pojawił się ani obok drzwi, ani w oknie. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie zacząć szukać jeszcze raz.  
  
Po kilku godzinach bezproduktywnego czekania ciało Harry’ego spięło się nagle, a adrenalina uderzyła do głowy, gdy ciemna postać pojawiła się na horyzoncie i szła szybkim krokiem z przeciwległego końca ulicy. Rozpoznał chudą, wysoką sylwetkę Snape’a. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna nie ryzykował aportacji w okolice swojego domu. Zanim wszedł na ganek, nerwowo rozejrzał się wokół. Jednak nawet doskonały instynkt szpiega, przebiegłość Ślizgona czy wrodzona nieufność nie uchroniły go przed wymierzonym w jego plecy, boleśnie skutecznym _Imperio!_ , którego niebieskie światło popłynęło z różdżki dawnego nemezis.  
  
Harry nie wiedział, co zrobi. Oczywiście miał ze sobą mnóstwo różnych przydatnych rzeczy ze Świata Weasleyów, ale nie miał żadnego planu, jak dostać się do domu Snape’a. W sumie nie było to nic, czego by się po sobie nie spodziewał.  
  
Nie spodziewał się po sobie również łatwości, z którą rzucił Niewybaczalne na byłego nauczyciela. Łudził się, że jest na tyle przyzwoity, by jego ręka choć zadrżała, by strzęp poczucia winy pojawił się w sercu. Ale Harry Potter nie poczuł nic i wyjątkowo pewnie, bez namysłu, wziął we władanie wolę znienawidzonego czarodzieja. Zmusił go, by poczekał przed wejściem, po czym, nadal ukryty pod peleryną, wsunął się za nim do ciemnego pomieszczenia.  
  
Kiedy zwolnił czar, natychmiast — również bez skrupułów — rzucił na mężczyznę drętwotę. Patrzył, jak bezwładnie upada na ziemię i przelewitował nieruchome ciało na kanapę, którą znalazł w salonie.  
  
— Musimy porozmawiać — powiedział na głos, niepewny, czy Snape może go słyszeć. — Ale najpierw się tu rozejrzę.  
  
Zszokowany własnym bezrefleksyjnym, skutecznym działaniem, pokonał kondygnację i wszedł do pierwszej sypialni. Stare, zapewne twarde, podwójne łóżko, komoda i stół zajmowały prawie całą, niewielką przestrzeń. Pościel, skręcona jakby ktoś rzucił na nią _Crucio_ , leżała bezładnie w nogach posłania, pożółkła od częstego prania. _Czyżby Snape jednak dbał o czystość? A może z innych powodów musiał tak często prać swoją pościel?_ — zastanowił się ponuro chłopak.  
  
Już miał wyjść z pokoju, gdy jeden detal przykuł jego uwagę. Fragment ściany, tuż przy włączniku świata, był nieznacznie jaśniejszy niż pozostałe. Wisiał tu obraz? Czyżby Snape był zaznajomiony z mugolskimi sposobami chowania cennych rzeczy? Harry podszedł do ściany i wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć tapety. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się nagle, gdy dłoń nie napotkała na opór i gładko wniknęła w beton. Daleko nie sięgnęła, palce otarły się o kolejny kamień. Kamienny kształt. Misa. Myślodsiewnia!  
  
Incydent z piątego roku był nieprzyjemny, ale Harry nie potrafił sobie drugi raz odmówić przyjemności naruszenia prywatności byłego profesora. To była ta ciemniejsza strona jego natury, która chciała wiedzieć, wiedzieć mimo wszystko. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni, ostrożnie wsunął obie ręce w zagłębienie i pewnie chwycił kamień. Naczynie było ciężkie, ale Harry nie był już słabym dzieckiem. Zacisnął palce i postawił ją uważnie na stole. Bez wahania zanurzył głowę w przejrzystej cieczy.  
  
Spadł na miękki dywan, który pokrywał zimną podłogę w gabinecie dyrektora. Wspomnienie musiało być jeszcze sprzed jego śmierci, ale na pewno z szóstego roku. Pociemniała, martwa ręka spoczywała bez ruchu na drewnianym oparciu wygodnego krzesła. Snape stał przy oknie i patrzył na zielone błonia. Zaczynała się wiosna. Dyrektor też wydawał się zatopiony we własnych myślach, nieszczęśliwy i starszy niż kiedykolwiek.  
  
— Nie myśl, że nie wiem, o co cię proszę — zachrypnięty głos złamał ciszę. — Severusie. Spójrz na mnie. — Snape nawet nie drgnął. Wydawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na Dumbeldore'a. — Chłopak nie może tego zrobić. To go złamie.  
  
— A mnie można złamać, tak? — wysyczał Snape zimno, choć jego wściekłość mogła świadczyć o wewnętrznym pożarze, który spalał jego wnętrzności.  
  
— Ciebie nic nie złamie. Nie złamały cię gorsze rzeczy. To będzie przysługa, mój chłopcze. Dla mnie i dla młodego Malfoya. I dla całego świata. Jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem, jedynym, którego mogę o to prosić.  
  
— Przyjaciół nie prosi się o takie rzeczy! — Głos Snape’a stał się wyższy. — Mam wrażenie, że moja kara nigdy się nie skończy — powiedział już ciszej i bardziej do siebie. — Chciałbym umrzeć.  
  
Coś w oczach Dumbledore’a zaświeciło, coś niebezpiecznie podobnego do smutku, na który nie ma leku, jakby lęk przed wielką porażką.  
  
— Severusie, tę wojnę trzeba skończyć. Zakon cię potrzebuje, Harry cię potrzebuje. A ty masz żyć.  
  
— Harry mnie nienawidzi — stwierdził nauczyciel bez cienia emocji na twarzy.  
  
Chłopak słysząc swoje imię w jego ustach, zadrżał. Snape kiedykolwiek nazywał go Harrym?  
  
— Harry nie wie, kim jesteś. Myśli to, co kazałeś mu myśleć. Co wszyscy kazali mu myśleć.  
  
— Obawiam się, że nawet prawda niewiele może zmienić. Prawda nie zmieni faktów.  
  
— Harry zrozumie. Nie doceniasz go.  
  
— Być może. Być może ty go przeceniasz. To tylko chłopiec, odważny lub głupi — czasem to bez znaczenia — któremu zbyt wiele kazano zrobić. Zresztą jego wybaczenie będzie miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie dopiero wówczas, gdy sam sobie będę umiał wybaczyć.  
  
— To mnie powinieneś wybaczyć, chłopcze.  
  
— Harry nie da sobie bez ciebie rady.  
  
— Został wybrany.  
  
Snape prychnął.  
  
— Został wybrany, bo Voldemort tak chciał.  
  
Dumbeldore milczał przez chwilę.  
  
— On cię potrzebuje.  
  
— Voldemort? Och, zapewne.  
  
Dyrektor uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
  
— Po mojej śmierci masz pozostać w szeregach Voldemorta tak długo, jak to będzie dla ciebie bezpieczne. Będziesz przekazywał informacje Minerwie, wie o wszystkim.  
  
— Ktoś jeszcze wie?  
  
— Nie, im mniej osób tym lepiej.  
  
Snape skinął głową.  
  
— Rozumiem, że to ustalone. Że mam twoją zgodę. — Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał na dyrektora. — Umrę, Severusie, wiesz to jeszcze lepiej niż ja. Umrę, nim skończy się rok szkolny. Wykorzystajmy to.  
  
Severus nie powiedział już nic, tylko patrzył w niebieskie oczy dyrektora, jakby próbując wedrzeć się do jego duszy i znaleźć inne rozwiązanie, inny scenariusz. Wiedział, że nie znajdzie nic, ale musiał spróbować jeszcze ten jeden raz. Potem spuścił głowę.  
  
— Pomyślę o tym — wymruczał, poddając się. Harry zauważył, że jego ramiona, zawsze dumnie wyprostowane, zwisały bezsilnie.  
  
— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho dyrektor, ale nie otrzymał już odpowiedzi.  
  
Ciemna postać wyszła przez drzwi, a Harry, niewiele myśląc, pobiegł za nią. Snape oparł się o ścianę w pustym korytarzu i uniósł głowę. Chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć, że widzi łzę spływającą po bledszym niż zazwyczaj policzku.  
  
— Najpierw zabiję ciebie, Albusie, a potem siebie.  
  
Jego szept był tak cichy, że Harry’emu wydawał się tylko myślą wyrwaną z gardła.

Wspomnienie zawirowało i znikło.  
  
Kolejną scenę Harry dobrze znał, choć z trochę innej perspektywy. Nie stał tak blisko Snape’a, kiedy zielony strumień Avady trafiał w dyrektora. Blada, beznamiętna twarz była lekko skrzywiona — wtedy myślał, że w pogardzie, ale teraz zrozumiał, że to był po prostu gorzej zamaskowany ból. Niewyobrażalny ból człowieka, który zmuszony jest zabić swojego ojca, przyjaciela, mentora — nieważne, którą z tych ról wziął na siebie Albus. Harry poczuł, że jego serce łamie się tak, jak zapewne łamało się również serce Snape’a. Przypomniał sobie swoje własne słowa, jakie rzucił mu w twarz niedługo potem i wstyd, i zażenowanie wypełniły go szczelnie. Spuścił głowę i zakrył rękami twarz. Więc Snape nie jest zdrajcą. Nie jest. O ile łatwiej byłoby, gdyby jednak był.  
  
Harry poczuł, że znów coś spada mu na ramiona, że staje się ciężki. Nagle zaczęły drżeć mu nogi, jakby przeszedł olbrzymi dystans i miał wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie. Pomyślał, że chciałby zasnąć, odciąć się od tego wszystkiego na bardzo długo i obudzić się znów w dormitorium, zapewne przez chrapanie Rona. Wziąć miotłę i iść na poranną przejażdżkę, słuchać marudzenia Hermiony o przygotowaniach do ostatnich egzaminów. Zamiast tego jego przyjaciel siedział załamany przy łóżku umierającej dziewczyny, a on nie potrafił zrobić nic, by wypełnić przeznaczenie. Dumbledore nie żył, Książę Półkrwi okazał się zdrajcą — a zdrajca — na nowo sprzymierzeńcem.  
  
Jednak nie dane mu było do końca obejrzeć wspomnienia. Czyjeś silne, grube palce chwyciły go za szyję i ramiona, i gwałtownie wyciągnęły z myślodsiewni. Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że jest kompletnie nieprzygotowany na konfrontację z ewentualnym wrogiem.  
— Idiota — coś zasyczało w jego głowie. Kiedy Harry się odwrócił, zobaczył brzydką, skrzywioną w kpiącym uśmiechu twarz Petera Pettigrew.

rozdział 3.  
  
  
— Harry Potter. Co za niespodzianka. — Uśmiech Glizdogona nie należał do tych, które chciałoby się oglądać zaraz po przebudzeniu. Harry sięgnął ślepo w tył, szukając podparcia na stole i spróbował jakoś wyciągnąć różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni.  
— To nie jest dobry pomysł… — Chłopak poczuł, jak drewniana końcówka boleśnie wbija mu się w szyję. — Widzę, że znalazłeś myślodsiewnię Snape’a. — Małe, ruchliwe jak u szczura oczy spojrzały na stół — Zawsze byłem ciekawy, co w niej trzyma.  
Kilka kropli potu spłynęło po złotych plechach. _Świetnie, Potter, świetnie. Co jeszcze chcesz spierdolić?_ — pogratulował sobie umiejętności przewidywania konsekwencji własnych poczynań. Spojrzał na Glizdogona, zastanawiając się, co się teraz stanie.  
— Zostaw go, Lupin. Chyba do niego dotarło. — Głos Snape’a był zmęczony i zrezygnowany.  
— Lupin? — Harry zrozumiał w końcu treść słów.  
Ciało Petera zaczęło gwałtownie się wydłużać, a jego twarz przeszła kilka makabrycznych transformacji, aż w końcu zmieniła się w łagodne oblicze wilkołaka.  
— Lupin? — zapytał Harry raz jeszcze. Szybko przeniósł spojrzenie w stronę drzwi i zobaczył Snape’a opartego o futrynę, przytomnego, z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Może zejdziemy do kuchni na herbatę? — nauczyciel rzucił przez ramię i ruszył ku schodom.  
  
* * *  
Mała, zniszczona kuchnia ledwo zmieściła trójkę dorosłych czarodziejów. Herbata stygła w wyszczerbionych filiżankach — niechcianych pamiątkach po ślubie pary, która nie potrafiła ze sobą żyć.  
  
Żaden z nich nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, choć mieli wiele pytań i kwestii do omówienia. Harry odnosił wrażenie, że znajduje się w jakimś dziwnym śnie, w którym rzeczywistość, jakkolwiek znajoma, zaskakuje go w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Bał się spojrzeć na Snape’a, mając cały czas w pamięci jego wspomnienia i ból. Zaglądając do myślodsiewni, był ciekawy i — choć trudno mu to było przyznać — chciał upokorzyć nauczyciela, tak jak wielokrotnie on to czynił. Jednak teraz, gdy poznał oddzielone wspomnienia, wstydził się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Zapewne nie byłby tak zażenowany, nawet gdyby znalazł w myślodsiewni jakieś intymne szczegóły z jego życia. _Intymne szczegóły?_ — Harry’emu nagle zaschło w ustach i zaczął zastanawiać się, skąd wzięła się _ta_ myśl.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział tylko po to, żeby przerwać ciszę. Wyszło to raczej słabo.  
Snape poderwał głowę i zmrużył oczy, tłumiąc wściekłość. Pozwolił sobie tylko na sarkazm.  
— Przepraszasz za wścibstwo? Za to, że włamałeś się do mojego domu? A może za to, że użyłeś na mnie Niewybaczalnych, co, Potter? — Głos ociekał jadem. — A może za _Drętwotę_? Już zgubiłem wątek w szeregu twoich przestępstw. Choć nie bez satysfakcji stwierdzam, że święty Harry Potter nie jest tak nieskazitelny, jak się wielu wydaje.  
— Przepraszam za wszystko. Za myślodsiewnię. — Harry spuścił głowę. Nie mógł znieść na sobie czarnego, oskarżycielskiego spojrzenia. — I za to, co powiedziałem wtedy. — Nie precyzował, ale błysk bólu na twarzy mistrza eliksirów świadczył, że wiedział, o czym mówi chłopak. Maska chłodu natychmiast zakryła wszelkie ludzkie odruchy. Harry znów podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy, otwierając się, boleśnie świadomy, że wszelkie próby zadośćuczynienia zostaną odrzucone. Snape odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Lupina.  
— Glizdogon nie żyje od dwóch miesięcy. Lupin zaofiarował się zająć jego miejsce.  
— Uczestniczysz w spotkaniach śmierciożerców? — Harry spojrzał na wilkołaka z niedowierzaniem.  
— Tak, przynajmniej próbuję. Pozycja Severusa może być niebawem zagrożona, zresztą jako Glizdogon mam dostęp do trochę innych informacji — odparł cicho Remus i przechylając filiżankę, począł przyglądać się brązowej cieczy.  
  
— Hermiona jest ranna, ma rozcięty klątwą bok — chłopak powiedział w końcu to, co najważniejsze. — Nie potrafimy z Ronem jej pomóc. Wczoraj na jej brzuchu pojawił się napis: _Harry Potter mnie zabije_. — Gardło czarodzieja zacisnęło się mocno na samo wspomnienie.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi, a usta Lupina rozwarły się w niemym szoku.  
— Jak to pojawił się? Wypalił się?  
— Nie, to wyglądało tak, jakby popękały jej żyły pod skórą. Trwało tylko przez chwilę, potem zniknęło. Ron jest na skraju załamania. A ja… ja też — przyznał cicho i słabo.  
— Nie dziwię się — szepnął Remus. — Mało kto byłby w stanie znieść tyle, co ty, Harry. — Jego duża dłoń przykryła tę młodszą. Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, ale nie potrafił cieszyć ze wsparcia, tym bardziej, gdy się z nim nie zgadzał. Przyjął pomoc tylko ze względu na wilkołaka. _To idiotyczne_ — stwierdził w myślach ponuro.  
— W jakich okolicznościach panna Granger została zraniona? — spytał rzeczowo Snape.  
— Byli z Ronem na Pokątnej, Hermiona chciała znaleźć jakieś książki o rozszczepionej duszy. Miała pomysł, aby użyć zaklęć tropiących jej fragmenty; to zaoszczędziłoby nam poszukiwań. Ja zostałem na Grimmauld Place, bo stwierdziliśmy, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Łatwiej ukryć się w tłumie jako starsze małżeństwo. W jednym ze sklepów była magiczna czujka. Nie wiem, skąd śmierciożercy mieli magiczną sygnaturę Hermiony czy Rona, w każdym razie zjawili się prawie natychmiast. Jeden z nich zranił ją, zanim zdążyła się aportować. Jej bok jest rozerwany. Wygląda na działanie _Sectumsempry_. — Harry zająknął się przy tej nazwie; zbyt wiele wspomnień przywoływała. — Udało nam się zasklepić ranę i zatamować krwawienie, ale Hermiona nadal nie odzyskała przytomności. Żyje, ale to nie wygląda dobrze. Potrzebujemy pomocy. Myślałem, że dam sobie radę sam, ale wszystko rozsypuje mi się w rękach.  
— Harry. — Głos wilkołaka był ciepły. — Niepotrzebnie uciekaliście. Zakon by wam pomógł.  
— Dla mnie to tylko więcej narażonych istnień. Przeze mnie. — Doskonale mu znane, zimne igły poczucia winy wbiły się w jego klatkę piersiową, zatrzymując w niej oddech.  
— Skończ z tym dramatem, Potter — warknął wściekle Snape — Ile razy jeszcze wypowiesz to zdanie? Stoi przed tobą trudne zadanie, więc, z łaski swojej, nie dorzucaj sobie kolejnych ciężarów. — Przerwał na chwilę, pozwalając ciszy dramatycznie zawisnąć w powietrzu. — Pokonać Czarnego Pana to jedyny cel, jaki powinieneś teraz mieć. I posłuchaj mnie uważnie — głos Snape’a podniósł się nieznacznie — zabijesz go nie z powodu chorej przepowiedni, nie ze względu na oczekiwania czarodziejskiego świata, nie po to, żeby pomścić pamięć jego ofiar, ale dlatego — wbił w niego swoje atramentowe oczy, mrużąc je lekko, jakby mu groził, a po kręgosłupie Harry’ego przebiegły ciarki — że jeśli tego _nie_ zrobisz, on zabije ciebie. Rozumiesz? To jest jedyny, sensowny i logiczny powód. Pierdol całą resztę. Nie jest ci do niczego potrzebna.  
  
Harry nawet nie zauważył, że jego twarz znów jest mokra od łez. Słowa Snape’a trafiły w sam środek jego obaw, lęków, do których nigdy się nie przyznał — do prostego, prymitywnego strachu o swoje życie. Położył głowę na rękach i zastanawiał się, skąd ma tyle strachu w sobie, skoro od kilku dni nie myśli o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, żeby w końcu umrzeć. Poczuł na plecach ciepłą dłoń Lupina, który próbował go jakoś pocieszyć, nieszczęśliwy, że syn jego przyjaciela cierpi.  
— Zostaw. Zostaw. — wyszeptał Harry i zacisnął powieki w nadziei, że powstrzyma szloch i nie upokorzy się jeszcze bardziej. Czas płynął razem z łzami, aż w końcu spokojna pustka, która pojawia się zawsze po głębokim wstrząsie, pozwoliła Wybrańcowi spojrzeć w górę. Był pewien, że w tęczówkach prawie tak czarnych jak źrenice ujrzy obrzydzenie, pogardę lub — co najwyżej — litość czy chłodny spokój. Jednak to, co znalazł, jakkolwiek trudne do nazwania, zapaliło w nim światło. Zrozumienie, tak podobne i zarazem dramatycznie różne od litości czy współczucia. _Może mnie nie nienawidzi?_ — zastanowił się Harry, czując, że wypełnia go ciepło.  
— Musimy pomóc Granger — przerwał ciszę Snape. Spojrzenie, utkwione gdzieś w przestrzeń, świadczyło, że w sprawnym umyśle zaczynał rodzić się plan.  
— Co to mogła być za klątwa? Ta, co w nią uderzyła? — spytał Potter.  
Snape machnął ręką.  
— To nie ma większego znaczenia. Ważniejsze jest to, że wiemy, jaką klątwą posługuje się Czarny Pan, aby przesyłać ci te miłe wiadomości.  
— Jak to się dzieje?  
Snape spojrzał w końcu uważniej na czarodzieja i zaczął mówić tonem przypominającym ten, którego używał w klasie:  
— Czarna magia, Potter, zostawia znak. Niewielu czarodziei o tym wie, może dlatego, że niewielu ma tak naprawdę odwagę, by się nią zajmować. Magia to fragment ciebie, twojej woli, twojej energii i cokolwiek robisz, oddajesz ją przedmiotowi, zwierzęciu lub człowiekowi, na którego rzucasz czar. Są zaklęcia, które wykorzytują połączenie między rzucającym czarny czar a jego celem — Voldemort je zna. Nie można za jego pomocą nikogo zranić czy zabić, ale jest możliwość, by wykorzystać je na przykład tak jak teraz. Nie chciałbym być w tym momencie w skórze tego, który zranił pannę Granger. _Obauctorum_ jest… bolesne, a używane kilkakrotnie na jednej osobie nawet śmiertelne.  
Harry’emu jednak nie było żal łajdaka.  
— Najwyraźniej Voldemort nie waha się poświęcić jednego ze swoich ludzi tylko po to, żeby cię dręczyć lub przestraszyć. Dlatego właśnie nie powinieneś mu na to pozwalać, Severus ma rację. — Ręka Lupina, jakby żyjąc własnym życiem, znów poderwała się, ale wilkołak zatrzymał się, zanim ponownie dotknął Pottera. Snape zauważył ten ruch i zmarszczył brwi.  
— To nie jest najlepszy pomysł, ale w obecnej chwili nie mogę wymyślić niczego innego — zaczął. — Trzeba przetransportować dziewczynę tutaj, ja nie mogę ryzykować wizyt do Londynu, zresztą nie wiem, czy nie będę potrzebował laboratorium. Rzucę czar na jedno z pomieszczeń, postaram się je jak najlepiej ukryć, ale i tak będziecie mogli zostać tu najwyżej kilka dni. Panie Potter, transport chorej to zadanie dla pana. Użycie może znajdzie w końcu ta nieszczęsna peleryna, która jest w pańskim posiadaniu, choć zapewne nie zakryje was obojga. — Jeden kącik ust mistrza eliksirów uniósł się nieznacznie. — I, na Merlina, mam nadzieję, że tym razem będziesz uważał. Mniemam, że pan Weasley zrobi wszystko, żeby wam towarzyszyć, choć taka wyprawa zaplanowana przez dwóch Gryfonów ma, według mnie, mniej szans powodzenia niż przeprowadzona przez jednego. — Sarkazm stracił już swą dawną moc.  
— Severusie.. . — zaczął łagodnie wilkołak, patrząc na Snape’a z wyrzutem.  
— To moje ostatnie przyjemności, Lupin, na tym pieskim świecie — uśmiechając się krzywo, rzucił Snape, akcentując zjadliwie „pieskim”. — Zostaniecie tu tylko do momentu poprawy zdrowia Granger — powtórzył raz jeszcze, patrząc na Harry’ego.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową i wstał od stołu.  
— Pójdę już. Każda chwila się liczy.  
  
Choć minęło piętnaście godzin od momentu kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi od Grimmauld Place, to Harry miał wrażenie, że nie było go tydzień. Pchnął ciężkie, drewniane skrzydło i od razu skierował się ku schodom, z niepokoju przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Kiedy zdyszany stanął w drzwiach, Ron obrócił się tylko na chwilę, a potem jego głowa sama znów odskoczyła w kierunku dziewczyny.  
— Coś się działo? — rzucił w pośpiechu, siadając na brzegu łóżka.  
Ron pokręcił przecząco głową i zaczął delikatnie głaskać dłoń Hermiony.  
— Musimy ją zabrać do Snape’a.  
— Co?! — Życie w jednym momencie na nowo wstąpiło w rudzielca. — Oszalałeś?  
— Snape jest po naszej stronie, zawsze był. Dumbledore kazał mu to zrobić.  
— Dumbledore? — powtórzył bezmyślnie Ron. — I ty mu wierzysz? Harry, wiesz jaki on jest. To oklumenta, mógł cię oszukać!  
— Widziałem jego wspomnienia — wyrzucił z siebie Złoty Chłopiec, nie chcąc tracić czasu na kłótnie. — Ron, posłuchaj mnie, on naprawdę jest po naszej stronie. Wiem, że go nienawidziliśmy, ale myliliśmy się, jasne?  
— Może ty tak myślisz, ja wolałbym… — Głos młodego Weasley’a zaczął niebezpiecznie się podnosić, zwiastując kłótnię.  
Potter użył ostetecznego argumentu.  
— Nie pomożemy jej inaczej. — To skutecznie zamknęło dyskusję.  
— To co chcesz zrobić?  
  
* * *  
  
Bezwładne ciało Hermiony zostało ostrożnie położone na kozetce transmutowanej z krzesła. Ukryty pokój obok sypialni Snape’a był dokładnie zabezpieczony, przewietrzony i odkażony. Nauczyciel bezceremonialnie wyprosił wszystkich z pomieszczenia — Ron wyszedł ostatni, dąsając się — i bez większych ceregieli jednym prostym czarem pozbawił dziewczynę wszelkich ubrań. Ignorując podniesione głosy zza ściany, szczególnie ten należący do Weasleya, który najwyraźniej nie był przekonany, czy zostawianie Hermiony sam na sam z czarodziejem jest bezpieczne i _moralne_ , uważnie przyjrzał się ranie. Z wąskich, bladych ust wyrwał się syk niezadowolenia. Przykrył nagie ciało jednym z wielu prześcieradeł i zawołał głośno:  
— Potter, bądź tak uprzejmy i przywlecz tu swoje złote cztery litery. — Zdecydował się na pomoc Harry’ego, nie chcąc kłócić się z tępym i upartym rudzielcem.  
Chłopak w jednej sekundzie stał przy nim, gotowy spełnić każde polecenie.  
— Potrzebuję dużo ciepłej wody. Rzuć na nią czar zabijający bakterie. Musimy ręcznie pozbyć się zaschniętej krwi. To nie będzie ładny widok, więc jeśli masz wrażliwy żołądek, zawołaj Lupina.  
— Zaraz będę. — Harry tak szybko jak się pojawił, znikł za drzwiami.  
— Gdyby tylko był tak samo posłuszny w szkole, miałbym o połowę mniej pracy — wyrwała się w wąskich ust zgryźliwa uwaga, na szczęście nikt, prócz nieprzytomnej dziewczyny, nie mógł jej usłyszeć.  
  
Ciepła woda wymieszana z krwią tworzyła fantazyjne zacieki na białych prześcieradłach, kapiąc wolno i cicho na podłogę, wsiąkała w stare drewno. Harry zastanawiał się, czy uda się ją usunąć, jeśli wniknie głęboko. W umyśle pojawił mu się makabryczny obrazek, w którym i krew, i woda przeciekają przez kolejne kondygnacje, spływają po ścianach i gromadzą się w szczelinach, zlepiając kurz i brud, aż w końcu wszystko jeszcze raz zasycha w olbrzymi strup, tylko że tym razem cały dom nim jest.  
  
Hermiona nawet nie drgnęła podczas operacji. Snape dla pewności rzucił kilka zaklęć tłumiących ból, ale najwyraźniej nie było to konieczne. Po jakimś czasie spod krwi wyłoniło się żywe mięso poszarpanego boku, który częściowo się zrósł, choć miejscami był jeszcze rozogniony i plujący ciepłą cieczą.  
— Zobacz, Potter. — Mistrz eliksirów wskazał młodemu czarodziejowi ciemne plamy na nierównym brzegu rany. — Czarna magia przy takich czarach rozbija się w ciele. Nie zaleczysz rany, dopóki jej nie usuniesz. — Chłopak z mieszanką fascynacji i obrzydzenia przyglądał się zaklętym fragmentom. — Na takie rany może pomóc kilka rzeczy. — Snape znów zaczynał wykład, ale tym razem Harry był mu naprawdę wdzięczny. — Najskuteczniejsze są oczywiście łzy feniksa, ale tych nie mamy pod ręką. Uleczyłyby ranę natychmiastowo i skutecznie, zostawiając ciało nietknięte, idealnie naprawione. Na stole leży pudełko z maścią, przynieś je.  
Harry wziął do ręki okrągły pojemnik i odkręcił go.  
— Powąchaj — rozkazał Snape. — Co czujesz?  
Wybraniec wciągnał mocno powietrze i o mało się nie zakrztusił.  
— No dalej, Potter, coś w końcu musiałeś zapamiętać z moich zajęć.  
Czarodziej poczuł, że się czerwieni i nerwowo próbował odszukać w pamięci jakiekolwiek informacje, niestety bezskutecznie. Zły na siebie i swoją głupotę, na Snape’a, że wybrał sobie akurat _taki_ moment, żeby go egzaminować, wyjąkał niepewnie:  
— Tymianek?  
Snape wywrócił oczami i westchnął jednocześnie, co nie było łatwe, ale ćwiczył tę sztukę przez wiele lat.  
— Roztarte nasiona madragory mogą _trochę_ przypominać tymianek, ale na pewno nim nie są. Myśl, Potter, myśl! Zielarstwo, drugi rok. Korzenie używane do odpetryfikowania. Silne właściwości leczące. — Nauczyciel stęknął pod nosem i nabrał sporą ilość zielonkawej pasty na długie, białe palce. Maść rozsmarowywała się łatwo i natychmiast wsiąkała w skórę. Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał cichy syk.  
— Jest w niej trochę smoczej krwi — wyjaśnił Snape. — Stąd ten dźwięk. Wypala zatrute komórki. Zazwyczaj nie ma ich wiele, więc możemy mieć nadzieję, że panna Granger nie straci linii, przynajmniej nie do pierwszego, rudowłosego potomka — wymruczał gniewnie bardziej do siebie niż do Harry’ego. Chłopak nawet nie miał siły, żeby oburzać się na złośliwe uwagi. Patrzył zahipnotyzowany na ciało przyjaciółki, obserwując drobne zmiany, jakie zaczęły zachodzić w rozerwanej skórze.  
Nauczyciel rzucił czar uniemożliwiający zasklepianie się rany i kilka przeciwkrwotocznych.  
— Musimy poczekać, aż maść wszystko uleczy. Będziemy aplikować ją kilkakrotnie, przynajmniej jeszcze raz. Teraz trzeba ją zawinąć, by rana się nie zakaziła. Przytrzymaj ją. — Harry uniósł bezwładne ciało, a mistrz eliksirów wsunął czysty kawałek bawełny pod jej plecy i delikatnie założył na brzuch. Potem wspólnie owinęli ją kolejnym prześcieradłem. — Zaczekamy do jutra, by powtórzyć zabieg. Zobaczymy, jak zareaguje. — Snape nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, wychodząc z pokoju. Chłopak popatrzył na przyjaciółkę i odgarnął spocony kosmyk z twarzy.  
  
Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Ron, widząc, że Snape'a już nie ma. — Może przyniosę jej jakąś poduszkę, co? — zapytał — Albo poproszę Remusa, żeby transmutował kozetkę w coś wygodniejszego? Sukinsyn jak zwykle o tym nie pomyślał — wymruczał ciszej.

W Harrym zawrzało.

— Ten sukinsyn właśnie prawdopodobnie uratował jej życie, Ron.

Weasley zerknął na niego spode łba.

— Jezu, wiem. Nie musisz od razu krzyczeć. Co ty się nagle taki za Snape’em zrobiłeś, co?

Harry zazgrzytał zębami i rzucił przyjacielowi całkiem snape’owe spojrzenie. Nie komentując dalej, wyszedł z pokoju, powstrzymując się przed trzaśnięciem drzwiami tylko ze względu na chorą Hermionę.

rozdział 4.  
  
W piekle wcale nie jest gorąco.  
  
Piekło jest zimne jak szyba, do której przyciska się czoło, patrząc w nieprzebłaganą ciemność za oknem. Jak ściana odarta z tapety w wybuchu nagłej złości i jak ostrze noża, które nerwowo uderza w blat stołu, krojąc ostatnie zapasy warzyw na cienką, mało pożywną zupę. Jest zimne jak moneta wciskana w niewielką dłoń, o którą później toczy się wielka awantura tylko dlatego, że została wydana na książkę. Jest zimne jak jezioro, którego kolor zapożyczyły oczy jego ojca. Zimne i puste jak oczy obcego, pijanego człowieka.  
  
Severus przez większość życia czerpał pociechę z prostego faktu, że odziedziczył po matce czarne tęczówki.  
  
Potter łudząco przypominał swego ojca, jednak jego oczy miały ten wyjątkowy odcień zieleni, który Severus łączył ze wspomnieniami o Lily. I to one, być może przez wspomnienie własnych lęków o podobieństwo, kazały mu szukać w Harrym czegoś więcej niż tylko prostej imitacji Jamesa.  
  
W korytarzu w Malfoy Manor Potter wydawał mu się opętany. Zastanawiał się, czy być może Voldemort nie zdołał już posiąść w całości jego umysłu. Jednak gdy zajrzał mu głębiej w oczy — zobaczył ciemnozieloną rozpacz i strach należące wyłącznie do chłopaka. Ludzki, oczywisty lęk przed swoim losem.  
  
Przeklął gryfońską emocjonalność, zły, że tej zieleni udało się wzruszyć coś, co — Severus był pewien — dawno zniknęło z jego duszy.  
  
Mistrz Eliksirów nie zobaczył odartego ze złudzeń, nazbyt wierzącego w sens świata młodzieńca — bo Potter nie miał takich złudzeń, nie po tym, co przeszedł — ale ciemne przypuszczenie, że być może nie ma na tym świecie nic pewnego, że przyjaciele mogą odejść, zdradzić albo umrzeć, a zdrowy rozsądek czy odwaga nie muszą wcale pomóc w pokonaniu zła. Jeśli w ogóle będzie można je wskazać.  
  
Coś w środku Severusa chciało uchronić go przed przedwczesną dojrzałością, gorzką i niemożliwą do wymazania z pamięci. _Ty chcesz to zrobić, głupcze? Jak chcesz go przed tym obronić? Jesteś chyba ostatnią osobą powołaną do tego zadania._  
  
Wiedział, że nie jest dobrym człowiekiem, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Był nieprzystępny, bezkompromisowy i przyznawał się przed sobą do tej niewielkiej części siebie, którą zapewne ma każdy, gdzie chował gorsze uczucia — okrucieństwo, mściwość, bezwzględność czy pychę.  
  
Ludzie, których życie nigdy nie zwiodło na manowce, nie myślą o tym, że są źli. Żyją zawinięci w ciepłą bawełnę pewności, że w trudnej sytuacji na pewno wykażą się przyzwoitością. Gratulują sobie z tego powodu. Mówią: ja nigdy bym na to nie pozwolił.  
  
Może właśnie dlatego Snape nie znosił domu Godryka Griffindora? W jego mniemaniu był domem dla takich ludzi. Zadufanych w sobie w ciepły, uroczy sposób, który nie pozwala innym ich nie lubić. Z ideami, w które wierzą, choć żadnej z nich nie można zaszczepić na wyjałowionym gruncie rzeczywistości.  
  
A jednak Severus zazdrościł im, zazdrościł poczucia bezpieczeństwa i akceptacji, którą potrafili sobie wzajemnie dawać, wsparcia przyjaciół i zapalczywości, z jaką ich bronili.  
  
Jego rodzinny dom stanowiący dla niego synonim piekła był właśnie teraz wypełniony gryfońską troską, miłością, przyjaźnią i zapalczywością. Zastanawiał się, czy jeśli budynek mógłby czuć lub myśleć, byłby — podobnie jak on — zdziwiony takim natężeniem całkowicie obcych emocji.  
  
Przewrócił się na drugi bok i westchnął ciężko. Zbyt długie rozmyślanie nigdy mu nie służyło. Dużo łatwiej było po prostu pracować aż do momentu, kiedy ciało zaprotestuje i zacznie domagać się snu. Ufać Albusowi, który lepiej niż on wiedział, co trzeba zrobić, by jeszcze raz wymknąć się złu. Severus nie polegał na sobie w tej kwestii.  
  
Jednak Albus zginął z jego ręki — _nie z twojej ręki, z własnego wyboru_ — jakiś cichy głos w jego głowie, chyba ten odpowiedzialny za zdrowie psychiczne, poprawiał go uparcie — i teraz był skazany na siebie i garstkę głupców, którzy wyżej cenili akty odwagi niż przemyślany plan.  
  
Jedynym wyjątkiem, za który Severus był wdzięczny niebiosom, była Minerwa — ale Głowa Gryffindoru objęła stanowisko dyrektora i ilość własnych obowiązków nie pozwalała jej na pełne zaangażowanie w walkę z Czarnym Panem. Dla wszystkich było zagadką, jak Dumbeldore łączył obie te funkcje — może działo się tak właśnie dzięki McGonagall?  
  
Snape nie doczekał świtu, który rozproszyłby ciemne myśli. Niedługo po trzeciej w nocy jego ramię zaczęło boleć, jakby Mroczny Znak chciał wyrwać się z ciała. Gdyby mógł, pozwoliłby mu na to. Zaciskając szczęki, przeklinał nocne nawyki Voldemorta i, starając się jak najmniej używać lewej ręki, ubrał się i cicho zszedł na dół.  
  
W salonie, choć według Severusa była to zbyt łaskawa nazwa dla tego pomieszczenia, na starej, wytartej kanapie spał Potter, z jedną nogą zahaczoną o oparcie, rozrzuconymi rękami i lekko przechyloną głową. Snape utkwił w nim spojrzenie, zastanawiając się, czy nie jest to ostatni widok z normalnego, zdrowego świata — miał dziwne przeczucie, że Voldemort nie wypuści go dziś ze swoich szponów zbyt łatwo. Najciszej jak się dało podszedł do kominka i chwycił pełną garść proszku.  
  
— Profesorze? — A jednak smarkacz nie spał. Snape obrócił się i zerknął raz jeszcze.  
— Śpij, Potter.  
— Gdzie pan idzie?  
— Voldemort wzywa, a jako grzeczny śmierciożerca nie mogę sobie odmówić przyjemności spełniania jego rozkazów. — Mężczyzna nie potrafił powstrzymać złośliwości, nawet się nie starał. Chłopak spuścił głowę.  
— Ok, należało mi się.  
Severus westchnął.  
  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego tak, jakby go o coś prosił. Ale o co? Wyciągnął rękę, lecz za chwilę ją cofnął, zawstydzony idiotycznym gestem. Harry patrzył na niego i Severus mimo mroku miał wrażenie, że chłopak widzi go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Zażenowanie stało się świadomie bolesne i Snape poczuł nagłą złość.  
  
— Śpij, Potter — powtórzył, warcząc. — Powiedz Lupinowi, że mnie wezwał. — Odwrócił się i znikł w zielonych płomieniach.  
  
Harry stał, bez końca wpatrując się w czarną przestrzeń kominka i zastanawiał się, skąd pochodziło nagłe odrętwienie i trzeźwość oraz ten silny ucisk w żołądku. Po chwili położył się z powrotem na kanapie i szczelniej okrył kocem.  
  
Jest taki rodzaj zimna, którego nie rozproszy żadne zaklęcie rozgrzewające ani magiczny ogień. Wiedział, że powinien zasnąć, że jest śpiący, ale oczy ciągle się otwierały i Harry czuwał — czekając na moment, gdy noc w końcu minie, a świt przyniesie światło.  
  
* * *  
  
  
— Harry! — Głos Rona, znów wyższy przez panikę, skutecznie go zbudził. Zbyt gwałtownie próbował wstać z kanapy i oczywiście wylądował na ziemi, zaplątany w koc i nogawki własnych spodni. Mimo to po kilku sekundach był w ukrytym pokoju, przy łóżku Hermiony, spoconymi ze strachu rękami próbując uspokoić jej drżące ciało.  
— Co się z nią dzieje? — Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego Ron oczekuje od niego odpowiedzi. Dziewczyną wstrząsała febra, biały nalot z zaschniętej śliny pokrywał połowę bladego policzka. Prześcieradło przesiąkało już krwią i Harry postarał się delikatnie je ściągnąć, odsłaniając jasny brzuch.  
  
 _Harry Potter wyssie moją duszę._  
  
Czerwony napis nikł na skórze. Ron tylko jęknął i zakrył rękami oczy w dziecięcym przekonaniu, że to, czego nie widzi, nie istnieje. Rana na brzuchu była gorąca, a krew stale się z niej sączyła.  
— Snape mówił, że trzeba powtórzyć zabieg i, nasmarować ją tą pastą.  
— Może lepiej niech on to zrobi, co? — zapytał niepewnie Ron.  
— Voldemort go wezwał w nocy. Nie możemy czekać. To nic trudnego, poradzę sobie. Musisz tylko mi pomóc ją przytrzymać, kiedy będę zakładał opatrunek. — Ron zrobił się zielony.  
— Zawołaj Lupina — zdecydował Harry, gdy spojrzał w końcu na twarz przyjaciela.  
  
Ciemnozielona pasta była szorstka, gdy roztarł ją w dłoni. Powąchał jeszcze raz, jakby chcąc węchem przypomnieć sobie to wszystko, co wczoraj mówił nauczyciel. Powoli nałożył ją na pulsujące tkanki. Ciało zdawało się chciwie spijać ją z palców. Ponura wiadomość Voldemorta całkowicie zniknęła.  
— Co mam zrobić, Harry? — spytał Lupin stojący w drzwiach.  
— Unieś jej bok, zakryję ranę.  
Po chwili dziewczyna leżała zawinięta w czystą bawełnę, spokojniejsza, choć mokra od potu. Chłopak przetarł jej twarz wilgotną szmatką.  
Przykrył ją szczelnie, jakby za pomocą prześcieradeł chciał zatrzymać w niej życie. Został jeszcze chwilę, mocno trzymając małą, wiotką rękę.  
  
* * *  
Było coś dobrego w tych małych czynnościach, które musiały zostać wykonane. Harry niczego bardziej nie nienawidził niż bezsilnej bezczynności. Na przykład czekanie — tak, to było coś, co zjadało go od środka, trawiło mu duszę, tak jak żar powoli obraca papier w ciemny pył. Myśli krążyły w jego głowie, nie potrafiąc zagnieździć się w niej na dłużej, a Potter wyraźnie czuł to uparte łaskotanie w żołądku, które mówiło mu, że czeka.  
  
Przygotowywał posiłek dla Remusa i Rona, wspominając czasy, gdy żył z Dursleyami. Śmiał się z ironii całej sytuacji — gdziekolwiek by się nie znalazł, redukował się do roli pomocy kuchennej. Jeden z kubków wypadł mu z rąk i rozbił się z hukiem — dopiero to wyrwało Harry’ego z odrętwienia. To był też moment, kiedy w końcu przyznał się sam przed sobą, że czeka na Snape’a.  
  
W tym samym czasie Severus klęczał przed swoim panem, śmiertelnie zmęczony przesłuchaniem. Starzec przesadził z entuzjazmem, gdy przekonywał go, że zabójstwo dyrektora Hogwartu zapewni mu silną pozycję w wewnętrznym kręgu i pełne zaufanie Czarnego Pana. Voldemort jako prawdziwy Ślizgon nie ufał nikomu — a szczególnie tym, o których myślał, że chcieli mu się przypodobać.  
— Severusssie. Widzę, że męczy cię moja obecność. Chciałbyś już mnie opuścić?  
— Nigdy, panie.  
— Jaki wierny sługa. Jaki odporny na _Crucio_ — Voldemort zaśmiał się cicho, szczerząc spiczaste zęby. — Zupełnie inaczej niż nasz drogi Dołohow, nie uważasz? Już przy drugim _Obauctorum_ się zmoczył. Wspominał ci ktoś o tym, Severusie? Bardzo nieprzyjemny widok. I zapach! A moje nozdrza są takie wrażliwe… Wiedziałeś, że węże kierują się głównie zapachem?  
— Tak, mój panie — wyszeptał Snape, błagając w myślach samego Merlina, by zszedł na ziemię i skończył za niego tę farsę.  
— Oczywiście, że wiedziałeś. Masz przecież bardzo szeroką wiedzę. Każdy ma tego świadomość, nawet twoi wrogowie. A właściwie zwłaszcza twoi wrogowie.  
  
Severus nie był pewien, co ma odpowiedzieć na tak dziwaczny monolog. Choć posiadał dużo doświadczenia i był naprawdę dobrym szpiegiem, czasem nie potrafił przewidzieć, czego dokładnie oczekuje od niego Voldemort. _Przewaga, którą zawsze będą mieli szaleńcy_ — zdążył pomyśleć, zanim trafiła w niego kolejna klątwa.  
  
Ocaliła go nuda — postanowił, że następnym razem doceni jej siłę. Voldemorta zmęczyły powtarzalne czynności związane z torturami na chwilę przed tym, kiedy Snape pomyślał, że już więcej nie wytrzyma, że ma gdzieś cały czarodziejski świat, Pottera, pamięć Albusa i po prostu chce umrzeć, skoro jest to przywilej każdego — nawet największego łajdaka.  
  
— Potrzebuję eliksiru, Snape. — Głos Voldemorta w jednym momencie stał się twardy, stalowy, niezostawiający przestrzeni do dyskusji. Severus uniósł głowę, mając nadzieję, że jego męka już się skończyła.  
— Eliksiru, mój panie? — zapytał, zastanawiając się, czy nie brzmi jak jakiś tępy Gryfon.  
— Chcę, żebyś rozpoczął go warzyć natychmiast. Przeprowadź badania, usiądź w księgach, przydaj się, zrób dla mnie to, co robisz najlepiej. Chcę eliksiru, Severusie.  
Nauczyciel patrzył na niego spod spuszczonej głowy, próbując zmusić swoje mięśnie, by nie drżały. Czekał, aż usłyszy wyrok.  
— Mam genialny plan. I postanowiłem cię w niego wtajemniczyć. Potrzebuję eliksiru Prządki. I ty go dla mnie uwarzysz. Czyż nie jesteś jednym z najlepszych mistrzów?  
Snape poczuł, że zaschło mu w gardle. _Eliksir Prządki. Świetnie, Dumbledore. Masz jeszcze jakieś pomysły, prócz tego, że mam cię zabić? Bo teraz cię nie ma, a ja, do kurwy nędzy, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić dalej._

Rozdział 5  
  
— Snape! — Władczy ton starszego Malfoya stracił trochę na swojej sile przez goszczącego u niego tyrana.  
Severus zatrzymał się, choć był już przy frontowej bramie. Przez moment chciał zignorować wołanie Lucjusza, ale zdecydował, że ewentualne informacje mogą być na tyle cenne, by warto było wytrzymać w tym upiornym miejscu jeszcze trzy minuty. Odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na jasną twarz, prosto w zmrużone pychą szare oczy.  
— Dlaczego Glizdogon nie zjawił się z tobą?  
Snape uniósł jedną brew.  
— W mugolskiej biblii napisano: nie jestem stróżem brata mego. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zadajesz mi to pytanie.  
Malfoy darował sobie komentarze dotyczące mugolskich pasji Snape’a i powtórzył ostrzej:  
— Mieszkasz z nim, choć sam Merlin wie, z jakiego właściwie powodu. Dlaczego nie przyszedł?  
— Nie wiem, może zapytaj naszego Pana, z jakiego powodu go nie wezwał. — To było ryzykowne posunięcie i miał tego świadomość.  
— Powiedz mu, że jest mi potrzebny.  
— W mugolskiej biblii napisano: i nie będę posłańcem twoim, Lucjuszu. — Snape zastanawiał się, skąd jeszcze ma siły na tak idiotyczne potyczki.  
— Wolisz, żebym cię odwiedził i przywlókł go tu siłą?  
No cóż, tutaj Malfoy trafił w sedno. Severus zgrzytnął zębami.  
— Myślałem, że arystokratyczna etykieta nie pozwala na wizyty bez zapowiedzi — odciął się, ale nie chcąc przedłużać, dodał: — Przekażę mu, że ma się zjawić. Coś jeszcze, zacny gospodarzu? — wysyczał wściekle.  
— Kup sobie dobry trunek albo odwiedź burdel, przyjacielu. Jesteś jeszcze bardziej spięty niż zazwyczaj. A myślałem, że to niemożliwe.  
 _Sam byś, kurwa, był spięty, dzieląc klitkę z czwórką Gryfonów, z czego jeden z nich jest umierający i służy jako skrzynka pocztowa Voldemorta, drugi tchórzliwy, trzeci emocjonalnie rozchwiany, a czwarty głupszy niż pozostała trójka razem wzięta_ , pomyślał Snape, ale nie odezwał się więcej. Z dramatycznym łopotem czarnych szat przeszedł przez fantazyjnie kutą bramę, minął zapory i aportował się na Spinner’s End.  
  
  
Jak długo można wstrzymywać oddech? Harry przekonał się, że długo. Wciągnął powietrze, rozkoszując się odpowiednią ilością tlenu w płucach.

  
Snape zatrzasnął drzwi swojej sypialni trzy sekundy po tym, jak usłyszał, że Harry opatrzył Hermionę. Chłopak wrócił do kuchni, by jeszcze przez moment po prostu usiąść i pooddychać. Tkwił tak piętnaście minut, zapatrzony w ścianę.  
  
Zaskoczyło go, jak szybko wrósł w ten dom. Przebywał tu raptem dwie doby, a już znał położenie kubków, wyspy rozrzuconych talerzy i zatoki sztufad, w których srebrzyście połyskiwały łyżeczki do herbaty. Poznał fakturę wytartej kanapy, odgłos skrzypiących schodów. Wydawało mu się, że urodził się w tym domu, że pasuje do jego nieszczęśliwego brudu, pokaleczonej, zaniedbanej przeszłości. Trochę przypominał mu komórkę pod schodami, był podobnie opuszczony i zapomniany, bezwstydnie pokazywał wszystkie przywary swoich mieszkańców. Zupełnie inaczej niż wypolerowana kuchnia Petunii.  
  
To było spokojne popołudnie. Hermiona spała, jej rana wyglądała lepiej, gorączka spadła. Snape zamknął się u siebie — to, w jakim stanie wrócił, wskazywało, że jest na skraju fizycznego wyczerpania. Ale żył. Dzięki temu Harry znów mógł oddychać.  
  
 _Jesteś aż tak zdesperowany, że obecność złośliwego, znienawidzonego nauczyciela napełnia cię takim spokojem? Że wystarczy, żeby wrócił o własnych siłach ze spotkania z Czarnym Panem? Już to cię rozgrzesza? Daje kolejną szansę, by zadośćuczynić tym, którzy już nie żyją? Wystarczy, że nikt więcej nie umrze? Idioto. Umrze jeszcze wielu ludzi. Co wówczas zrobisz?_  
  
Oparł głowę na dłoni i bezmyślnie drapał łuszczącą się farbę na stole, niszcząc blat. Gdyby mógł zdrapać swoje przeznaczenie jak ją, zrobiłby to — póki nie zszedłby paznokieć, póki kość nie przebiłaby się przez mięso. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej chciał być kimś innym.  
  
Pod wieczór Severus wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i bez słowa udał się do łazienki, w której spędził kolejną godzinę. Było już po kolacji, ale jej resztki — specjalna porcja — czekała na nauczyciela otoczona czarem podtrzymującym ciepło. Kiedy zjawił się w kuchni i ktoś bez słowa podał mu ciepły posiłek i filiżankę herbaty, zastanowił się, co jeszcze w jego życiu może się zmienić?  
  
— Nie myślałem, że dożyję chwili, w której Wybawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata będzie mi usługiwał — warknął.  
— Nie myślałem, że dożyję chwili, w której będę gotował obiadki dla Postrachu Hogwarckich Lochów. — wymruczał wściekły Harry. To nie był dobry moment, by przypominać mu o jego roli. — Jesteś okropny — dorzucił.  
Naprawdę nienawidził tej nazwy. Całe jego ciało spięło się, czekając na nieuniknioną awanturę.  
  
Ale Snape nic nie powiedział. Rzucił mu kalkulujące spojrzenie i skupił się znów na kolacji.  
— Pochlebstwa nie podniosą jakości posiłku — rzucił po chwili pod nosem między jednym a drugim kęsem. — Bezczelny bachor. — Pożałował, że nie ma już żadnej władzy nad chłopakiem. — I Griffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów za brak szacunku dla gospodarza. — Nie mógł darować sobie małej przyjemności.  
Harry roześmiał się w głos, a głowa nauczyciela podskoczyła w górę. Ani śladu histerii — to był dobry znak.  
— Musimy porozmawiać wszyscy razem. I chociaż nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, żałuję, że panna Granger nie może do nas dołączyć. Byłbym wdzięczny za jeden sprawny, acz gryfoński, umysł.  
Potter uśmiechnął się pod nosem na tak niespotykaną pochwałę dla przyjaciółki.  
— Nie powinna odzyskać już przytomności? — zapytał.  
Severus przechylił głowę.  
— Myślę, że odzyska ją w ciągu kilku godzin. Ale nie możemy czekać.  
  
* * *  
  
— Voldemort ma plan. Przydzielił mi nowe zadanie — zaczął Snape.  
Cała trójka siedziała przy stole i patrzyła na niego, kiedy oparty o kuchenny blat sączył ciemną herbatę. Na pokój Hermiony rzucono zaklęcie monitorujące na wypadek, gdyby się obudziła. Lupin miał smutną, zasępioną twarz człowieka, który czeka na najgorsze. Ron patrzył podejrzliwie spode łba, z promieniującą z ciała nieszczęśliwą nieufnością. Harry, niespokojny i spięty, spoglądał w oczekiwaniu na czarodzieja. Snape westchnął i potarł czoło. _Za jakie grzechy, Merlinie?_ — zapytał sam siebie w myślach i natychmiast tego pożałował.  
— Kazał mi uwarzyć eliksir Prządki.  
  
Cisza, która nastąpiła potem, była wypełniona mieszaniną grozy, frustracji i zdziwienia. Dwóch młodych mężczyzn, w przeciwieństwie do starszych, nie miało pojęcia, o czym jest mowa. Snape postanowił nie niańczyć Złotego Chłopca. Stwierdził, że należy mu się usłyszenie całej prawdy. Trzeba mu zaufać, potraktować adekwatnie do postanowionego zadania. Odchrząknął i zaczął wyjaśniać, darując sobie uwagi dotyczące godnej pożałowania wiedzy Gryfonów:  
— To bardzo czarna magia. Nigdy nic takiego nie warzyłem, zaledwie kilka razy czytałem o nim w księgach, których nie można dostać ani w Esach-Floresach, ani nawet u Borgina i Brukesa na Nokturnie. Mówiąc najprościej i biorąc pod uwagę niezbyt rozległą wiedzę z dziedziny eliksirów niektórych z nas — Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo — eliksir Prządki można nazwać rodzajem eliksiru wielosokowego, jednak odrobinę… zmodyfikowanego.  
— Wielosokowego? Voldemort chce się w kogoś zmienić?  
Snape westchnął.  
— Cóż, można tak powiedzieć. Eliksir Prządki umożliwia przybranie na jakiś czas postaci dementora. Postaci i funkcji — dodał, jakby nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.  
Harry mimowolnie jęknął. Lupin spuścił głowę, a Ron otworzył usta.  
— Nie rozumiem. Po co mu to? Przecież może zabić zwykłą Avadą.  
— Tak, może zabić, i to nie tylko Avadą, ale jemu nie chodzi o to, żeby zamordować.  
— Więc po co to robi?  
Snape spojrzał przelotnie na Harry’ego, zanim udzielił odpowiedzi.  
— Żeby posiąść twoją duszę, Potter.  
— Ale co to mu da? — pisnął Ron.  
— Prócz tego, że zabije swojego wroga? — zakpił Snape. — Niewiele. Voldemort chce więcej władzy, więcej mocy, której w tej chwili nie ma zbyt wiele. Wbrew przypuszczeniom, Czarny Pan nie jest wyjątkowo potężny. Siłą każdego tyrana są ci, którzy za nim idą. Potężny jest strach, który budzi, potężny jest sumą sił swoich poddanych. Riddle bez śmierciożerców nie byłby silniejszy niż którykolwiek z nas. Z tak okaleczoną duszą jest jeszcze słabszy, chociaż niewielu o tym wie. Eliksir Prządki natomiast… pozwoliłby mu naprawić duszę. Odzyskać ją albo zdobyć, możecie sobie to tłumaczyć, jak chcecie.  
— Nie, ja nie ogarniam. Dementorzy przecież nie przechwytują dusz, tylko je niszczą — stwierdził Ron potrząsając głową.  
— Eliksir Prządki jest bardzo skomplikowany, na jego uwarzenie potrzeba dwa razy więcej czasu niż na zwykły wielosokowy, panie Weasley. Działa też dużo subtelniej i głębiej. Możliwe, że Czarny Pan nawet nie przybierze formy dementora, pozyska tylko jego umiejętności. Nie zniszczy wyssanej duszy, ale użyje jej do swoich celów. Będzie mógł to zrobić, są czary, rytuały. — Spojrzał na młodych mężczyzn, a widząc ich miny, westchnął i zaczął wyjaśniać: — Ludzkie dusze są jednocześnie do siebie podobne i całkowicie unikalne, trochę jak ciała. Składamy się z tych samych komórek, a jednak można nas łatwo rozróżnić. Użyję porównania, niekoniecznie może szczęśliwego, że dusza czarodzieja jest wykonana z magicznej przędzy. Każda stworzona jest inaczej, nakreśla inny wzór, inny kształt. Voldemort, kiedy już zdobędzie czyjąś duszę jako dementor, użyje tej przędzy. Zniszczy wzór, wyłuska nić i na nowo wplecie w swoją, aktualnie mocno nadszarpniętą. Pozyska moc i pokona wroga. Czego chcieć więcej?  
— Sam nie byłby w stanie stworzyć tego wywaru — powiedział Lupin.  
— To prawda — przyznał bez zbędnej skromności Snape.  
— Może to jest moment, żebyś ujawnił swoją lojalność i odszedł? — zapytał wilkołak.  
— Może. To trzeba omówić. Obawiam się jednakże, iż moja zdrada rozsierdzi go jeszcze bardziej. I jakkolwiek schlebia mi twoja wiara we mnie, Lupin, na świecie jest jeszcze co najmniej kilku czarodziei, którzy są w stanie prawidłowo uwarzyć eliksir Prządki. Czarny Pan może zdobyć dla siebie kolejnego mistrza, za pomocą tortur bądź przekupstwa.  
— Jeśli odbuduje swoją duszę, będzie mógł robić kolejne horkruksy. I to się nigdy nie skończy — wymamrotał Harry do swoich rąk i skulił się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Tak — przytaknął Snape. — Choć może to nie mieć już większego znaczenia, gdy zabije ciebie — stwierdził w okrutnej, lecz prawdziwej kalkulacji. — Nie wiem, czy chce twojej duszy, Potter, jedynie tak przypuszczam — dodał trochę zły i zdenerwowany, obserwując reakcję Harry'ego. — Wyciągam takie wnioski na podstawie wiadomości, które przesyła: _Harry Potter mnie zabije_. Jeśli wejdzie w posiadanie twojej duszy, stanie się to prawdą. To twoja magia, twoja dusza zabije Granger.  
— Ostatnio napisał, że wyssie jej duszę — powiedział Harry cicho, zupełnie załamany.  
— Najwyraźniej jego łakome plany nie kończą się na tobie. Nie rozważałbym jednak tak dalekiej przyszłości.  
— Ale dlaczego? — Strategiczne umiejętności Rona dały o sobie znać. — Czy nie logiczniej byłoby wyssać teraz duszę z kogokolwiek po to, żeby podreperować stan swojej, stworzyć kolejne horkruksy, zdobyć moc?  
Snape spojrzał na rudzielca, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
— Słuszna uwaga — potwierdził, a Ron spęczniał z dumy, choć był to komplement od wstrętnego, tłustowłosego Ślizgona. — Jednak najwyraźniej nie rozumie pan, panie Weasley, natury umysłów artystów i szaleńców. Oni nie działają logicznie. Albo inaczej — kierują się swoją własną… niestandardową logiką. Myślę, że Voldemort chce uczynić ze swojego życia dzieło sztuki, niekoniecznie myśli o skuteczności tych posunięć. Dba o formę, o przekaz, o idiotyczne przemowy, lubi być finezyjny, nawet jeśli torturuje. W tak wielkim zadaniu jak śmierć Harry'ego Pottera jest szczególnie ważne, by stworzyć i przeprowadzić odpowiednio wstrząsający scenariusz. Reasumując, myślę, że eliksir jest mu potrzebny, by zdobyć duszę Pottera. Zaryzykuje dla lepszego efektu.  
— Musimy działać szybko. Trzeba coś zdecydować. Albo spróbujemy zdobyć trochę czasu i zmusimy Voldemorta, żeby poszukał nowego mistrza, albo znajdziemy jakieś inne rozwiązanie, nie zdradzając roli Severusa — powiedział wilkołak pospiesznie.  
— Jeśli zostanę... zdemaskowany — odpowiedział Snape z ironicznym uśmiechem— stracimy wszelką kontrolę nad poczynaniami Czarnego Pana. Na pewno nie dopuści Glizdogona do swojej ciemnej tajemnicy. — Spojrzał znacząco na Lupina. — Jeśli pozostanę przy jego boku, nie będę mógł w nieskończoność zwodzić go brakiem rezultatów.  
— Może uwarzysz jakąś truciznę i podetkniesz mu pod nos, twierdząc, że to ten tam wywar? — zaproponował Ron, jąkając się nieco.  
— Świetny pomysł, jeśli tylko Czarny Pan nie zmusi mnie albo kogokolwiek innego do wcześniejszego spróbowania. Możesz to wykluczyć? Ale skoro jest pan tak chętny, by narażać życie Lupina albo moje, panie Weasley, możemy to przedyskutować — warknął niegrzecznie i rzucił Ronowi groźne spojrzenie. — Poza tym nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy przechodzili na ty.  
Chłopak zaczerwienił się i spuścił głowę, mrucząc coś niepochlebnego pod nosem.  
— Voldemort nie ukradnie mi duszy na odległość, prawda? — zapytał w końcu Harry.  
— Nie, musi być blisko.  
— Więc będę się ukrywał aż do momentu, kiedy znajdziemy rozwiązanie, jak go pokonać.  
— To oczywiste, że będzie się pan musiał ukrywać, panie Potter. Pytanie tylko, jak dużo czasu minie, aż w końcu Riddle cię odnajdzie. Nie można uciekać całe życie.  
— Skoro za pomocą eliksiru zamieni się w dementora, to nie pokonam go zwykłym Patronusem?  
— Jeśli będziesz w stanie go rzucić — sarknął zniecierpliwiony Snape.  
— Oprócz tego— wtrącił się Lupin — to nie jest takie proste. Nie możemy zapominać, że Patronus jest zaklęciem na dementorów, a Voldemort nie będzie tylko tym w danym momencie. Nie straci siebie, swojego magicznego rdzenia, swojej duszy. Patronus może nie zadziałać.  
Harry czuł, że znów ogrania go panika. Nie mogli znaleźć żadnego rozwiązania, a zagrożenie stało się nagle upiornie realne. Zanim jednak pozwolił, by strach go opanował, rozdzwonił się magiczny alarm.  
— Hermiona! — krzyknął Ron i pognał na górę. Jednak w momencie, gdy ujrzał ciało przyjaciółki, iskra nadziei, która rozpaliła się na kilka sekund, zgasła natychmiast, zduszona przerażającą rzeczywistością. Ciało dziewczyny, skręcone bólem i konwulsjami, unosiło się kilkanaście centymetrów nad łóżkiem. Za Ronem do pokoju wpadł Snape i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na pacjentkę. Prześcieradła, w które była owinięta, opadły. Na nagim ciele, tym razem rysując się pod skórą na nodze, widniała kolejna wiadomość.  
  
 _Ronie Weasley. To będzie również twoja wina._  
  
Ciało spadło z powrotem na kozetkę i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Mistrza Eliksirów, stoczyłoby się na ziemię.  
— Voldemort zwolnił czar. Dołohow prawdopodobnie nie żyje — zakomunikował Severus wszystkim zebranym i okrył dziewczynę. Kładąc dłoń na jej czole, badał, czy nie ma gorączki.  
  
Ron stał z pustym wyrazem twarzy, ogłuszony, nieruchomy. Harry położył mu rękę na ramieniu, choć gdzieś w głębi jego duszy zapłonęła satysfakcja. _Może w końcu zrozumie, co to znaczy czuć się winnym_ \- pomyślał.  
— Ron… — zaczął. Mimo wszystko zrobiło mu się żal przyjaciela.  
— Nie dotykaj mnie — warknął chłopak niskim, niepodobnym do siebie głosem. Nagle odwrócił się i wybiegł z pokoju. Lupin podążył za nim.  
  
Harry pochylił się nad Hermioną, odgarniając kosmyki niesfornych włosów ze spoconego czoła. Otworzyła oczy, a jej wzrok skupił się na nim, choć nie był pewny, czy może go widzieć.  
— Miona? — zapytał cicho z nadzieją, głaszcząc ją po twarzy. Źrenice zwęziły się, gdy go rozpoznała, a wyschnięte wargi rozsunęły w słabym uśmiechu.  
— Harry. — Zachrypnięty głos ledwo wydobył się z otwartych ust. Chłopak roześmiał się krótko, szczęśliwy.  
— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Miona — szepnął, sam w nie nie wierząc.  
Hermiona spojrzała na coś za jego ramieniem.  
— Profesorze. — Harry poderwał się, by wytłumaczyć obecność Snape’a, ale nie zdążył nic zrobić. — Wiedziałam, że jest pan po naszej stronie — powiedziała dziewczyna i zmęczona zamknęła oczy.  
Po chwili spała spokojnie.  
  
Lupin stanął w drzwiach, zdyszany. Snape i Potter spojrzeli na jego zmartwioną, przestraszoną twarz. Harry zaczął przeczuwać najgorsze, a Severus domyślił się, co się stało i siarczyście przeklął w myślach.  
Wilkołak spuścił głowę, jakby wstydził się tego, co miał przekazać.  
— Ron wybiegł z domu i aportował się — powiedział w końcu, nie patrząc im w oczy.  
  


rozdział 6  
  
  
Obudził się w pustym pokoju. Szary świt zapowiadający deszcz pełzł po drewnianej podłodze, powoli obrysowując starą kanapę, niski stolik i surowy gzyms nad kominkiem. Sięgnął po koc, aby przykryć się szczelniej i z przerażeniem odkrył, że jest nagi. _Co, u licha?_ — zapytał w myślach i spróbował usiąść — bezskutecznie. Czuł, jakby otaczała go woda; ręce poruszały się z trudem, niezależnie od woli swego właściciela. Krople potu wstąpiły mu na czoło z wysiłku.  
  
Odwrócił głowę i strach w jednym momencie zmienił się w panikę. Na fotelu naprzeciwko siedziała ciemna, szczupła postać, której twarz jeszcze ukryta była w cieniu. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że ją zna, jednak nie potrafił znaleźć w ociężałym umyśle właściwego imienia.  
  
 _Jestem nagi!_ — nagła myśl przejęła dreszczem całe ciało. Jednak nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, by się okryć, nieposłuszne dłonie nie potrafiły dosięgnąć narzuty. Spanikowany, spojrzał raz jeszcze na postać, rozważając, co zrobić. Ciemne, nieruchome tęczówki obserwowały go ze spokojem, nie omijając ani jednego wyeksponowanego fragmentu. Żołądek Harry’ego ścisnął się ze wstydu i złości, ale chłopak tylko bezwładnie leżał, w dalszym ciągu nie odrywając oczu od fotela.  
  
Po chwili zdziwiony poczuł, że żar wściekłości i bezsilności powoli, ale uparcie wycieka z niego, zostawiając miejsce dla całkiem odmiennych, świeżych uczuć. Harry zapragnął, by postać podeszła do niego, aby przykryła go swoim ciałem, oddzielając jednocześnie od świtu, którego zaczął się bać. Świtu, który bezlitośnie pokaże, jak bardzo jest słaby, na nowo nazwie rzeczy, z którymi będzie trzeba się zmierzyć. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w prośbie, a nagie ciało zaczęło niekontrolowanie drżeć z pożądania, pragnienia i strachu. Harry wyciągnął rękę i wyszeptał:  
  
— _Proszę…_  
  
Cień uniósł się bezszelestnie i podszedł do niego. Po chwili dłoń ospale przesunęła się po jego ramieniu, sprawiając, że włoski uniosły się, a wszystkie mięśnie spięły w oczekiwaniu. Długi palec nieuważnie zahaczył o wystającą brodawkę i Harry poczuł ciepły prąd spływający w dół brzucha. Rozchylił usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk aż do momentu, gdy ciemne udo rozdzieliło jego kolana.  
  
— _Och…_  
  
Cudowny ciężar ciała, który w końcu się z nim zespolił, ukoił łaskoczące pragnienie i sprawił, że Harry stanął w płomieniach, jęcząc cicho. Objął postać w pasie i, jeszcze bliżej przyciągając drugie ciało do siebie, chciwie spijał każde drgnienie. Palce skończyły swą wędrówkę wzdłuż szyi i sięgnęły twarzy, drażniąc wilgotną wargę. Chłopak wygiął się cały, chcąc pochwycić ustami oddech, a jego kolana zrobiły się całkiem miękkie, jakby szedł brzegiem klifu. W tym samym momencie druga sprawna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego kroczu i Harry poczuł, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie w ostatnim akcie kurczą się i płoną, trawiąc natychmiast tkanki, pozostawiając go pustym, oderwanym… i nagle przytomnym.  
  
Otworzył oczy. Szary poranek za oknem zapowiadał deszcz. Leżał na wytartej kanapie, ubrany w starą koszulkę i bokserki, z narzutą zaplątaną wokół nóg i białą wstążką spermy wyraźnie odznaczającą się na bieliźnie. Po przebudzeniu zdał sobie dokładnie sprawę z tego, kim była postać ze snu. _O nie, nie_ — jęknął w poduszkę. — _tylko nie to, tylko nie on. Merlinie, każdy tylko nie on. To ostatnia rzecz, jaka jest mi teraz potrzebna_ — powtarzał tę litanię tak długo, aż w końcu sen znów wkradł się pod jego powieki i Harry zasnął, tym razem bez marzeń.  
  
* * *  
  
— Tryyyy… Tryyy… Tryyy.  
— Zamknij się, do kurwy nędzy! — wysyczał Snape przez sen, zbyt nieprzytomny, by rozpoznać źródło hałasu.  
— Tryyy… Tryyy….TRYYYYY…  
— Powiedziałem zam... och. — Czarodziej otworzył oczy, nagle przypominając sobie, co oznacza ten dźwięk. W jednej sekundzie wstał i pobiegł do drzwi.  
— Panno Granger! — warknął ostrzegawczo, stając w progu ukrytego pokoju potargany i z ledwo dopiętą koszulą. Hermiona siedziała na transmutowanej kozetce, uśmiechając się do niego słabo. — Z łaski swojej mogłaby pani nie niszczyć efektów mojej pracy? — Starał się wyglądać godnie, mimo niesprzyjającej aparycji. — Jeszcze wczoraj była pani jedną nogą na tamtym świecie. Myślałem, że gdy rozdawali gryfońską bezmyślność, szczęśliwie stanęła pani w innej kolejce. — Uśmiech Hermiony poszerzył się na zgryźliwe uwagi. Pozwoliła znów się położyć, cały czas patrząc na krzywiącą się z niechęcią twarz byłego profesora.  
— Dostałam klątwą — stwierdziła fakt.  
— Istotnie. Choć pani zdrowie mocniej nadszarpnęło chyba jednak _Obauctorum_. Jak się pani czuje?  
— Lepiej, dziękuję. W jaki sposób się tu znalazłam? Niewiele pamiętam.  
— Pani przyjaciele przetransportowali tu panią po tym, gdy skończyły im się pomysły na ewentualną pomoc. Co, muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, nastąpiło raczej szybko. Resztę historii zostawię Potterowi. Muszę zobaczyć ranę.  
Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko, ale pozwoliła zdjąć opatrunek. Snape badał skaleczenie dokładnie, delikatnie rozsuwając skórę, by sprawdzić, czy dobrze się goi. Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta, tłumiąc syk bólu. Snape poderwał głowę, słysząc jęk i zmrużył oczy, ale nie skomentował.  
— Zaaplikuje maść ponownie za kilka godzin, nie można być zbyt ostrożnym. Poza tym chyba mam jakieś eliksiry przeciwbólowe w apteczce.  
— Nie, nie trzeba — zapewniła szybko pacjentka.  
— Niech pani nie będzie taka bohaterska, panno Granger. _To_ cierpienie pani nie uszlachetni. — Po tych słowach wyprostował się i wyszedł. Dziewczyna opadła na poduszki i zapatrzyła się w sufit.  
  
Severus minął się na schodach z Potterem. Chłopak wydawał się dziwnie speszony i unikał patrzenia mu w oczy.  
— Hermiona? — zapytał lakonicznie.  
— Obudziła się.  
Harry tylko skinął głową i popędził dalej na górę. Snape odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na zgrabną sylwetkę znikającą w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze. Zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi, wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i zszedł na dół poszukać eliksiru.  
Lupin przygotowywał w kuchni śniadanie. Zerknął przez ramię na wchodzącego Mistrza Eliksirów i wrócił do przerwanej czynności.  
— Wszystko z nią w porządku — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.  
— Tak. — Snape skinął głową i otworzył przeszkloną szafkę.  
— Trzeba poszukać chłopaka. Może zrobić coś głupiego.  
— Daruj sobie stwierdzanie oczywistości — warknął czarodziej.  
— Teraz może stać się coś naprawdę złego — upierał się Remus.  
— Coś naprawdę złego dzieje się już od siedmiu lat.  
— Severusie… — Wilkołak odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego błagalnie.  
Mistrz Eliksirów w dwóch krokach był przy nim, tocząc z ust pianę. Przechylił się groźnie w stronę mężczyzny.  
— A co ja mam z tym niby zrobić, co? Lupin? Jaki masz pomysł? Może wpadnę do Nory, zapukam do drzwi i gdy otworzy mi Molly Weasley, powiem: „Witaj, Molly. Oczywiście pamiętam, że zabiłem twojego ukochanego Dumbledore’a, ale wiesz, wpadłem zapytać, czy być może nie widziałaś swojego syna, tego najmłodszego, co zazwyczaj kręcił się z Potterem. Tak, z tym samym Harrym Potterem, ustawicznie poszukiwanym przez mojego pana”.  
— Och, prze… — zaczął wilkołak, ale nie dane mu było skończyć.  
— Albo może wpadnę do kilku czarodziejskich oberży i zapytam barmanów, czy nie widzieli wysokiego rudzielca snującego się bez celu, tak, właśnie tego, którego plakaty wiszą w całym kraju. — Snape skrzywił się groźnie i cofnął o krok.  
— Ja mogę iść go poszukać.  
— Ty musisz się zjawić w posiadłości Malfoyów, Glizdogonie — wysyczał Severus i wrócił przed szafę, głośno stukając przesuwanymi buteleczkami. — Gdzie ja to, kurwa, włożyłem — wymruczał pod nosem.  
Wilkołak spuścił głowę i nerwowo skręcił niebieską szmatkę kuchenną, którą trzymał w ręku. Snape spojrzał na niego i westchnął, uspakajając się trochę.  
— Lupin, słuchaj. Wiem, że wygląda to źle. Ale chłopak jest dorosły i zrobi to, co będzie uważał za słuszne. Aportował się, nie mamy pojęcia gdzie. Dopóki nie da nam jakiegokolwiek znaku, jesteśmy bezradni.  
Remus przytaknął, ale jego utkwione w okno oczy mówiły, że rozważa jeszcze rożne opcje.  
— Molly musi wiedzieć. Pójdę dziś do Nory.  
— Tylko niepotrzebnie ściągniesz na siebie i na nich niebezpieczeństwo. Ale idź, skoro musisz.  
— Muszę.  
— Molly przez ostatnie miesiące nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje z synem. Nie wiem, jak twoja wizyta miałaby coś w tej kwestii zmienić. Prócz tego, że przestraszy ją jeszcze bardziej — marudził jeszcze Snape nie zwracając już większej uwagi na wilkołaka. — Jest! — Wyciągnął małą butelkę z ciemnoniebieskim płynem.  
— Co z eliksirem? Masz jakiś pomysł?  
— Żadnego.  
— Wiesz, że jest sposób… — Lupin spojrzał na Severusa spod spuszczonej głowy, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Coś w jego bursztynowych oczach zamigotało na niebiesko.  
— To nie wchodzi w grę. Nie wiem, co sobie myślisz, wilkołaku, ale chyba musisz być szalony.  
— Dobrze cię znam, Severusie.  
— Czyżby? — mężczyzna udawał, że nie słucha.  
Remus podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się lekko.  
— W końcu mieszkam z tobą od kilku miesięcy. Widzę, że… że ci zależy. Za bardzo się przed tym bronisz. — Duża, ciepła ręka wilkołaka chwyciła wytatuowane ramię. Nagle do kuchni wpadł Harry, a Snape wyrwał się gwałtownie z mocnego uścisku.  
— Yyhmm — zaczął chłopak, starając się nie patrzeć wcale na obu mężczyzn. — Hermiona chciała coś do jedzenia. Mówi, że jest głodna. Myślę, że trzeba by zrobić rosół albo coś takiego, wiem, że jest dobry na rekonwalescencję, więc pomyślałem, że zrobię — paplał bez sensu i raczej do siebie, zaglądając do lodówki i wyciągając warzywa i mięso.  
— Świetnie, dorobiłem się kucharza. Lata poświęceń się opłaciły — warknął Snape i wyszedł z kuchni. Remus obrócił się do Harry’ego i uśmiechnął połową ust.  
  
* * *  
Pół godziny wcześniej Potter, minąwszy się na schodach z Severusem, wszedł cicho do pokoju przyjaciółki.  
— Miona? — zapytał z troską.  
— Cześć, Harry. — Dziewczyna poprawiła pościel.  
— Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że jest lepiej. — Podszedł do niej i usiadł na skraju łóżka.  
— Opowiesz mi, co się stało? Nie chciałam wypytywać Snape’a, ale skoro jestem w jego domu, dużo musiało się wydarzyć.  
— Ech, szkoda gadać. Masz idiotów za przyjaciół, wiesz? Lepiej wyszłabyś, gdybyś znalazła sobie inne towarzystwo. — Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Chłopak bił się z myślami, czy mówić jej o ucieczce najmłodszego Weasley’a. Wiedział, że nie może jej wiecznie zwodzić, ale bał się tej rozmowy bardziej niż innych. — Wpadłem w szał, kiedy Ron aportował się z tobą w swoich ramionach. Nie mogliśmy cię uleczyć, więc wymyśliłem, że pójdę zabić Voldemorta osobiście. — dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy w zdumieniu.  
— Jak to poszedłeś…? — zaczęła.  
— To było głupie. Snape już mi to powiedział — przerwał jej przyjaciel. — W każdym razie uratował mnie wówczas świstoklikiem. I to nie dawało mi spokoju, że przecież zdradził, a potem ratuje, więc go odnalazłem, włamałem się do jego domu i unieruchomiłem. Potem zajrzałem do myślodsiewni…  
— Harry… — jęknęła z wyrzutem Hermiona.  
— …i zobaczyłem rozmowę Snape’a z dyrektorem. Dumbledore prosił go o to. Żeby go zabił. I tak umierał. No, reszty możesz się domyślić. Przywieźliśmy cię tu z Ronem, a Snape cię wyleczył. — Zaciął się na moment, a potem dodał, wypuszczając powietrze i zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle: — Voldemort używał cię… używał twojego ciała. Pojawiały się na nim wiadomości od niego.  
Hermiona zbladła. Potem odetchnęła głośno i zapytała:  
— Co to były za wiadomości?  
— Miona, to teraz nie jest istotne. Najważniejsze, byś odpoczywała. Porozmawiamy o tym, jak będziesz silniejsza, dobrze? Proszę. — Ścisnął jej dłoń. Pokiwała głową.  
— Gdzie Ron? — To pytanie musiało paść.  
Zagryzł wargę, zastanawiając się w panice, co zrobić. Ostatecznie powiedział prawdę, w końcu Tiara nie bez przyczyny przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru.  
— Ron aportował się wczoraj, nie wiemy gdzie.  
— Co?!  
— Voldemort zostawił wiadomość, że Ron będzie odpowiedzialny za twoją śmierć. Postąpił głupio i bezmyślnie, ale… rozumiem go — skłamał.  
Jego przyjaciółka chyba chciała powiedzieć zbyt wiele rzeczy na raz, bo kilkakrotnie otwierała usta w szoku i złości. W końcu nie powiedziała nic, tylko opadła na poduszki i przekręciła głowę. Jej dolna warga zaczęła drżeć. Chłopak nie wiedział, co zrobić — czy tłumaczyć Rona, czy pocieszać Mionę. W końcu również zamilkł i spuścił wzrok.  
— Może… może bym coś zjadła — powiedziała dziewczyna w kierunku ściany.  
— Pewnie! — Potter zerwał się na równe nogi. — Zaraz coś przygotuję.  
Zszedł po schodach, wdzięczny, że może zrobić coś konkretnego, co oderwie go od ponurych rozmyślań. Były takie momenty, że szczerze nienawidził przyjaciela. Chociaż czasem równie mocno nienawidził też siebie. Z kuchni dobiegły go głosy — i choć coś szepnęło mu do ucha, że nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać, i że zazwyczaj przynosi to same kłopoty, zatrzymał się przy ścianie i wytężył słuch.  
— …dobrze cię znam, Severusie. — Poznał ciepły, łagodny głos Remusa.  
— Czyżby? — Głęboki ton Snape'a jak zwykle przesiąknięty był kpiną.  
— W końcu mieszkam z tobą od kilku miesięcy. Widzę, że… że ci zależy. Za bardzo się przed tym bronisz. — Żołądek Harry’ego z nieznanych mu przyczyn ścisnął się mocno.  
 _Oni są razem?_ — wątpliwość wpłynęła mu do żył jak trucizna. Nie zastanawiał się więcej, tylko szybko wszedł do kuchni, starając się omijać wzrokiem parę. Zauważył jednak, że ręka wilkołaka trzymała czarny materiał i znów coś mocno zakłuło go w środku. Zacisnął szczęki i zaczął paplać tylko po to, żeby choć trochę zmniejszyć buzujące w nim napięcie.  
— Hermiona chciała coś do jedzenia. Mówi, że jest głodna. Myślę, że trzeba by zrobić rosół albo coś takiego, wiem, że jest dobry na rekonwalescencję, więc pomyślałem, że zrobię. — Wyciągnął warzywa i mięso, mając nadzieję, że ukryje drżenie dłoni.  
— Świetnie, dorobiłem się kucharza. Lata poświęcenia jednak się opłaciły — warknął Snape i wyszedł z kuchni.  
Remus obrócił się do Harry’ego i uśmiechnął ciepło. Chłopak spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i pomyślał, że wilkołak wcale nie jest tak sympatyczny, jak mu się wcześniej wydawało. Najchętniej, mówiąc całkiem szczerze, uderzyłby go w zęby. Odwrócił głowę, wiedząc, że jego reakcje są absurdalne.  
— Pomóc ci jakoś? — zaoferował się Lupin.  
— Nie, dziękuję — odwarknął niegrzecznie chłopak i mocno wbił nóż w niewinnego kurczaka.

Rozdział 7.  
  
 _Cztery garście połamanych kiełków Capillidei rzucić na gotujący się syrop. Poczekać, aż zwiędną pod wpływem ciepła, pękną i zabarwią ciecz złotym sokiem. Natychmiast zdjąć z ognia — nie dopuścić, by barwa zmieniła się na ciemniejszą niż AFE 006 według tabeli Geuta. Zmiażdżyć w kamiennym moździerzu dwa kły jadowe srebnika górskiego, dokładnie, na proch. Dodawać do syropu pipetą albo drewnianą drzazgą, nie więcej niż czubek noża. Zamieszać trzy razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Rzucić czar stabilizujący. Bazę schować w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, przykryć, by nie parowała. Po kilku dniach można zacząć preparować kolejne składniki — Sieć Wdowy zamoczyć w czerwonym occie, delikatnie, aby nie uszkodzić rysunku, skórę z jaszczurki gładkiej oddzielić ostrym nożem, starannie usunąć błony, potrzeć kwarcem trzy razy od siebie, zwinąć i posiekać. Wszystko w miarę możliwości chronić przed światłem dziennym. Następnie…_  
  
Severus spojrzał jeszcze raz na fragment tekstu i westchnął ciężko. To nadal nie była właściwa formuła. Eliksir Prządki powstawał z kilku Wywarów Alfa (nazywanych też Mniejszymi) — i to był przepis na jeden z nich. Dokładnego sposobu jak zmieszać je ze sobą — które w jakich proporcjach — Snape nigdzie nie znalazł. Tylko w jednym miejscu odkrył listę Mniejszych ewentualnie wchodzących w skład Eliksiru. _Wszelkie dalsze działania będą więc serią eksperymentów_ — pomyślał. Lubił eksperymenty, lecz zazwyczaj pracował nad mniej skomplikowanymi mieszaninami i nie wykorzystywał tak rzadkich substancji. Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł sobie pozwolić na zbyt wiele błędów.  
  
Podstawowym elementem każdego wywaru wielosokowego był włos, jednak dementorzy nie posiadali ciał jako takich, więc do Eliksiru Prządki należało zdobyć fragment ich peleryny. Severus wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Samotna wyprawa była skazana na porażkę — zastanawiał się, którego ze swoich kolegów–śmierciożerców poprosić o przysługę. Stając twarzą w twarz z dementorem, wolałby mieć ze sobą kogoś, na kim by mu choć trochę… Snape zmarszczył się znów, kiedy przed oczami pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz Pottera. Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał wyrzucić ją z głowy. Jednak zazwyczaj dzieje się tak, że gdy niewygodna myśl powstanie już w opornym umyśle — to nie znika łatwo i atakuje kłującą prawdą mocno, często nie pozwalając w to samo miejsce wrócić kłamstwu.  
  
Zły, zatrzasnął starą księgę, wzbijając małe kłęby kurzu. Zdjął roboczą szatę, odwiesił ją na haczyku przy drzwiach i wszedł schodami na górę, zostawiając za sobą w nieładzie piwniczne laboratorium.  
  
* * *  
  
Wraz z powrotem do zdrowia Hermiony Harry poczuł się spokojniejszy. Zgodzili się milcząco omijać temat Rona. Dziewczyna była przygnębiona, ale zdeterminowana, by wymyślić coś, co pozwoli ochronić przyjaciela, jednocześnie przybliżając ich do celu.  
  
Przegadali cały dzień, analizując poszczególne informacje, które jej przekazał. Snape zamknął się w laboratorium ze stosem książek — zapewne żeby zacząć pracę nad Eliksirem. Lupin wyszedł krótko po śniadaniu, planując wizytę w Norze (Harry i Hermiona tego nie skomentowali), a później zmienić się w Glizdogona i aportować do Malfoyów.  
  
— Trzeba przeprowadzić dokładne badania dotyczące Eliksiru — mówiła szybko dziewczyna. — Znaleźć wszystkie zapiski, które o nim traktują. Na pewno istnieje jakiś sposób, żeby go zneutralizować, odwrócić działanie albo coś, co cię przed nim uchroni. Muszę porozmawiać z profesorem Snape’em — dodała już bardziej do siebie i przygryzła dolną wargę w zamyśleniu.  
— Myślę, że nie wolno zapominać o horkruksach — wtrącił Harry. — Eliksir to jedno, ale jeśli rzeczywiście uda nam się znaleźć coś, żeby zneutralizować jego działanie — i nawet! — pokonać Voldemorta — to kawałki jego duszy będą nadal gdzieś ukryte.  
— Tak, tak. Ale wydaje mi się, że ty musisz się teraz skupić na obronie. Horkruksów możemy poszukać później, w tej chwili jesteś w zbyt wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Poproś Lupina o lekcje, nie wiem, wykorzystaj to, że Snape pozwala nam tu jeszcze zostać, Harry. Powinieneś wiedzieć wszystko o OPCM. Muszę przeryć jego bibliotekę. — Hermiona znów spojrzała w dal, planując kolejne etapy badań.  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc, że jego przyjaciółka wraca do pełni sił.  
— Panna Granger ma rację. — Dobiegł go głos, który był dla uszu tym, co najlepsze wino dla podniebienia.  
 _Gdyby ten mężczyzna wiedział, co może zrobić głosem…_ — pomyślał Harry i odwrócił głowę w kierunku drzwi, żeby spojrzeć na nauczyciela. Coś zakłuło go znów, gdy przypomniał sobie podsłuchaną poranną rozmowę z wilkołakiem. Zmarszczył brwi.  
Snape, widząc nachmurzone oblicze Chłopca–Który–Przeżył, stwierdził:  
— Z pańskiej miny można wnioskować, że ma pan odmienne zdanie.  
— Nie, nie. Po prostu zamyśliłem się. — Harry odwrócił się i poczuł zdradzieckie ciepło na policzkach. Hermiona przyjrzała mu się bacznie.  
— Jeśli chce pani skorzystać z biblioteki, proszę się nie krępować — kontynuował Snape, wchodząc do pokoju i siadając na najbliższym krześle. Swobodnie rozrzucił nogi i podparł brodę dłonią. Wyglądał tak niezwykle w tej nieformalnej pozie, że Harry spojrzał na niego uważniej, zaskoczony. _Chyba jednak wolałbym nienawidzić go jak dawniej_ — pomyślał — _jakoś wcześniej się przy nim nie rumieniłem ani nie pociłem ze zdenerwowania_. Teraz, kiedy był zmuszony spojrzeć na nauczyciela w nowym świetle — nagle spod nienawiści i nieufności wypłynęło wiele innych uczuć, z którymi nie do końca wiedział, co zrobić.  
— Na razie niestety zostaniecie tutaj. Powrót do Londynu może być dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczny, Potter.  
— Profesorze — przerwała mu Hermiona — jeśli zamierza pan uwarzyć eliksir, trzeba poszukać jakiegoś sposobu, by pokrzyżować plany Voldemorta. Tak się zastanawiam… Ma pan jakiś kontakt z profesor McGonagall?  
— Tak, Minerwa i Lupin to jedyni członkowie Zakonu, którzy znają moją prawdziwą lojalność. I tak by pozostało, gdyby nie wścibstwo Pottera — rzucił, przeszywając wzrokiem ciało Gryfona.  
— Gdybym nie był taki wścibski, mógłbym mieć jedno morderstwo więcej na karku — odszczeknął chłopak i zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej.  
Snape podniósł wysoko jedną brew i nawet, jeśli chciał coś odpowiedzieć, to nie zdążył, bo roześmiał się krótko, ale szczerze. Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego zszokowani.  
— Cóż, jedno poczucie winy zamienione na inne — skwitował. — Czego chce pani od McGonagall? — zwrócił się do Hermiony.  
— Chcę dostać się do Hogwartu i poszukać czegoś o eliksirach w dziale ksiąg zakazanych — powiedziała dziewczyna, a Snape przechylił głowę w bok, rozważając jej słowa.  
— Hogwart jest w miarę bezpieczny pod rządami Minerwy. Pottera nie ma w zamku — Czarny Pan o tym wie i to, niestety, jest najlepszą gwarancją bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli będzie pani bardzo ostrożna, może uda się spędzić tam kilka dni nie wzbudzając podejrzeń. Jest kilka czarów maskujących. I być może pani przyjaciel będzie tak uprzejmy i użyczy swojej peleryny. — Skinął głową w stronę Harry’ego.  
— Nie ma problemu — zapewnił pośpiesznie.  
— Muszę zdobyć fragment peleryny dementora — podzielił się informacją Snape, trochę wbrew sobie.  
— Ale… jak? — zapytał głupio zszokowany Gryfon.  
— Szybko, skutecznie i zachowując zdrowe zmysły — odwarknął czarodziej.  
— Nie możesz iść sam!  
Snape tylko spojrzał na niego złowrogo, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.  
  
* * *  
  
— Nigdy nie widziałem bardziej ponurego miejsca.  
Stary, zniszczony budynek musiał być kiedyś szpitalem. Okiennice zwisały żałośnie, skrzypiąc upiornie przy każdym mocniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Na tyłach był park — teraz zapuszczony i zarośnięty, w którym z dawnego wyposażenia została tylko wielka kamienna fontanna, pęknięta w połowie.  
— Dlaczego właśnie tu będziemy na niego polować? — spytał po raz kolejny. Snape w końcu odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na towarzysza.  
— Dementorów ściągają ludzkie dusze. A gdzie byłoby ich więcej niż w szpitalu? Wiem, że polują w tych okolicach. A teraz siedź cicho. Pamiętaj, że nie chcemy mieć na plecach całej zgrai. Jeden w zupełności wystarczy. — Obrócił się i wlepił oczy w ciemne wejście. Chłód przeniknął grubą, ciemną szatę, a Snape pomyślał o tych wszystkich miejscach, w których wolałby teraz być.  
  
W jego komnatach w Hogwarcie przed kominkiem leżał miękki dywan, na którym lubił siadać, opierając plecy o kanapę. Uwielbiał obserwować dogasające płomienie, powoli zamieniające się w żar. Czysty dźwięk kieliszka z dobrym winem odstawianego na kamienną podłogę.  
  
Wspominał też niewielką wyspę na rzece koloru asfaltu przepływającej przez betonowy Manchester. Ciemnowłosy, samotny chłopiec znalazł pewnego dnia na nieregulowanym brzegu — w miejscu, gdzie woda zwalniała swój bieg — małą zatokę porośniętą trzciną. Stamtąd można było spokojnie popłynąć na odkryty, zielony skrawek ziemi, nieubłaganie ze wszystkich stron podgryzany przez rzekę. Severus chował się tam jako dziecko, uciekał jako nastolatek. W swoim dorosłym życiu nigdy na wyspę nie wrócił, ale skrywał w pamięci to trawiaste niebo (lub piekło), tę wyciągniętą do niego szmaragdową dłoń ziemi, w której mógł się schronić.  
  
Pamiętał również krótki okres w swoim życiu: plażę z chłodnym, drobnym piaskiem i szumem morza, który skutecznie zagłuszał jęki, gdy czyjś język wprawnie podążał po jego rozchylonych, spragnionych wargach. Oczy koloru pochmurnego nieba — a może tylko chmury — wisiały nad nim i Severusowi wydawało się, że ktoś go kocha.  
  
Tak, to miejsce drastycznie różniło się od wspomnień. Snape poczuł, że jego kompan ostrożnie kładzie mu ciepłą rękę na ramieniu. To było jak uderzenie prądem, choć dotyk był niepewny i delikatny. Ledwo powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie.  
— Wyjdę i ściągnę któregoś z nich. Odetniesz fragment peleryny, a wtedy ja rzucę Patronusa… — Usłyszał cichy głos.  
— Potter… — wycedził ostrzegawczo, choć dobrze wiedział, że to nie był najgorszy plan.  
  
Gówniarz oczywiście postawił na swoim. Stwierdził, że z innym śmierciożercą Snape nie będzie dostatecznie bezpieczny, a on miał sporo doświadczenia w walce ze strażnikami Azkabanu. Severus fukał, prychał, warczał, syczał — ale w końcu się zgodził. Miał świadomość, że to ryzykowna wyprawa i wolałby nie narażać chłopaka na dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo, jednak jego ostatni argument — _nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko, nie ty!_ — przesądził sprawę.  
— Czy kiedykolwiek nazwiesz mnie inaczej? — warknął równie ostro Harry.  
— Tak, Harry, to świetny moment na tego typu rozważania. — Głos Snape'a, ociekając kpiną, podniósł się o ton.  
— Ja wyjdę, a ty poczekasz tutaj, dobrze? I tak nie wiem, jak trzeba odciąć kawałek takiego paskudztwa.  
— Zwykła Sectumsempra wystarczy — odpowiedział już ciszej Snape. — Dobrze, Potter. Idź, będziesz przynętą. Ale nie waż się zwlekać z Patronusem, jasne?  
— Jasne — rzucił chłopak niedbale i ostrożnie podniósł się z kucków. — _Finite Incantatem!_ — Zdjął z siebie czar niewykrywalności i bez wahania wkroczył na dziedziniec.  
  
Snape przyglądał mu się z uwagą, nie przyznając się w duchu, że pewny krok i odwaga w obliczu spotkania z dementorem, którego przecież Harry — Severus wiedział to — obawiał się najbardziej, wzbudzają w nim lekki podziw. Potter stał chwilę, bezradnie rozglądając się i zastanawiając, co zrobić. Nie chciał wchodzić do środka, bo wówczas Snape mógł stracić go z oczu. Trzeba było czekać, aż go zauważą.  
  
W czarnych dziurach okien zaczęły snuć się jasne postacie, leniwie wypływając z budynku i kierując się w jego stronę. Harry w swoim życiu widział wiele duchów i wiedział, że prawdopodobnie są niegroźne; raczej zaciekawione obecnością nowego, żywego człowieka. Jednak gdy przezroczysta postać kobiety w białej, szpitalnej pidżamie stanęła przed nim — zadrżał, dostrzegając pusty ból w jej oczach. Zjawa odpłynęła bez słowa, a chłopak spojrzał za siebie — w to miejsce, gdzie zapewne ukryty był nauczyciel. I wtedy zobaczył, że drzewo, pod którym stał, w jednym momencie pokryło się szronem. Ciemny kształt pojawił się na niebie. I kolejny. I jeszcze jeden.  
  
Panika chwyciła go za gardło jak rozwścieczony pies i ściągnęła na ziemię. Klęcząc, chwytał ustami powietrze, starając się zmusić rękę, by uniosła różdżkę. Przez umysł przebiegły mu tysiące zdarzeń: krzyk Lily, długie noce u Dursleyów, kamień filozoficzny ściskany w dłoni, obracające się w powietrzu martwe ciało Cedrika. Rozdzierająca serce rozpacz. Syriusz wpadający za zasłonę, zielony promień Avady uderzający w Dumbledore’a. Strach o Hermionę, żal na myśl o Ronie, niechciana zazdrość — skąd zazdrość? —Harry poczuł, że jego serce wypełnia chłodna pustka. Wykrzywione oblicze dementora, który zawisł nad nim, nagle obiecało mu wieczne zapomnienie, za które zaczął być wdzięczny.  
  
— _Sectumsempra!_ — Usłyszał w oddali silny, władczy głos, który przypomniał mu o kimś. O kimś ważnym. Niepewnie zaczął wertować umysł z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej desperacko, próbując znaleźć źródło, odszukać odpowiedź.  
— Potter, idioto! Walcz! _Expecto_ …— Chłopak poczuł, jakby wylano na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Chwycił mocniej różdżkę i krzyknął z całej siły, odsuwając na bok wszystkie złe wspomnienia.  
  
Niebieski jeleń wzbił się w górę, roztrącając trójkę dementorów. Pocwałował w niebo i zaraz dołączyła do niego równie niebieska łania. Harry patrzył na zaczarowane zwierzęta w osłupieniu. Tworzyły cudowny obraz na tle rozgwieżdżonego nieba, wyrysowując kolejną konstelację wśród gwiazd. Pomyślał, że gdyby miałby to być ostatni obraz w jego życiu — to nie żałowałby śmierci.  
  
Strażnicy uciekli na dobre. Ktoś chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął. Świat przed oczami zawirował, ale Harry skupił wzrok na pociągłej, bladej twarzy Snape'a.  
— Potter! Słyszysz mnie? — Jego głos dochodził jak zza drzwi. — Harry!  
— Twój Patronus jest łanią — stwierdził chłopak, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie, zanim jego świadomości nie porwała ciemność.

**Rozdział 8.**  
  
Śmierciożerca prowadził więźnia, bezlitośnie szarpiąc go za włosy. Brudna, poraniona twarz wyrażała już tylko ból i rezygnację. Wielkie, dębowe drzwi do komnat Czarnego Pana otworzyły się bezgłośnie, jakby na przekór swojej masie.  
  
— Lucjuszu. To jest ta niespodzianka?  
  
Zapytany bezceremonialnie pchnął pojmanego mężczyznę na ziemię. Ten skulił się, skamląc cicho. Jego błękitne oczy wywróciły się, a krople śliny powoli zaczęły kapać z uchylonych ust. Objął rękami kolana i zaczął kołysać się jak dziecko.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że cię ucieszy, mój panie. — Malfoy, czując dumę, nieznacznie uniósł głowę. Nie doczekał się pochwały.  
  
— Twoje podarki zawsze mnie cieszą. — Voldemort uśmiechnął się zimno, poddając tym samym w wątpliwość szczerość swoich słów. — Jest w stanie mówić? Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?  
  
— Nie przesłuchiwałem pojmanego, zostawiłem to tobie, panie. Moi ludzie chcieli go tylko zachęcić do współpracy. Pokazać mu, co go może czekać. Złamać.  
  
— Udało im się? — Lucjusz zawahał się. Czarny Pan, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wstał z krzesła i podszedł do kulącej się postaci. Schylił się nad nią, delikatnie ujął brodę palcami i uniósł jej głowę. Jego uśmiech był prawie łagodny, gdy patrzył w szkliste oczy. — Ronie Weasley, widzę, iż moja wiadomość do ciebie dotarła. Nie umiem wyrazić, jaką przyjemność mi sprawiłeś, przyjmując zaproszenie.  
  
— Spierdalaj — wycharczał rudzielec słabo.  
  
Czarnoksiężnik cmoknął niezadowolony.  
  
— Och, jakie braki w etykiecie. Ale w sumie... czego innego można spodziewać się po Weasleyach?  
  
— Zabij mnie.  
  
— Wszystko w swoim czasie, drogi chłopcze. Deser serwuje się zazwyczaj po daniu głównym. Ale być może tego również nie wiesz? — Pchnął ciało nogą, by przetoczyło się na plecy i stopą nacisnął mocno klatę piersiową. — Wiesz, Weasley, żadna klątwa nie przerazi czarodzieja tak bardzo, jak zwykła mugolska agresja — zrobił pauzę. — Gdy zwiększę nacisk, poczujesz, że twoim płucom brakuje miejsca, by się rozszerzać. Oczywiście będziesz mógł oddychać, ale każdy gram tlenu będzie cię palił jak ogień. I będzie go mało, zbyt mało, więc po chwili zobaczysz czarne plamy przed oczami — mówił wolno, tonem przeznaczonym dla przewodników wycieczek. — Zaczniesz się zastanawiać, czy wolisz oddychać, wijąc się z bólu, czy przegrać ze śmiercią. — Voldemort nieznacznie zwiększył nacisk. Twarz Rona zrobiła się purpurowa, a z ust wydobyło się rzężenie. W końcu Czarny Pan zdjął ciężar, a chłopak zakrztusił się, chwytając oddech. — To tylko jeden ze sposobów, żeby cię zabić. Pytanie: jaki jest ten, który sprawi, że będziesz chciał mówić.  
  
— Nic ci nie powiem, skurwielu.  
  
— Więc zastanowię się, czy naprawdę jesteś mi potrzebny — odparł Riddle. — _Frango_! — wysyczał wskazując różdżką rękę leżącego. Krzyk rozdarł ciszę panującą w komacie. Zamieniony na magię zapewne przebiłby kamienny sufit, roztrzaskał dach, ale pozostał tylko krzykiem, który ledwie zatrząsł cząsteczkami obojętnego, wilgotnego powietrza.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Nic mu nie będzie. Jest tylko osłabiony.  
  
— Wiedziałam, że powinnam iść z wami. W trójkę…  
  
— Niech pani nie będzie śmieszna, panno Granger. Jeszcze trzy dni temu była pani chora i nieprzytomna. To nie była trudna misja. Lupin, chwyć go, sam nie dam rady.  
  
— Harry? Harry? — Zaczął docierać do niego głos Remusa. Powoli otworzył oczy. Światło raziło go, więc zmrużył powieki. Trzy postacie stały nad nim, każda z innym wyrazem twarzy. Jednak on natychmiast odnalazł wzrokiem Snape’a. Nie wiedział, czego szukał w jego spojrzeniu, jaką chciał uzyskać odpowiedź. Wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy wracały do niego, nasączając umysł kolejnymi obrazami.  
  
Severus wytrzymał spojrzenie chłopaka. Zmarszczył brwi, żeby ukryć niepokój. Odsunął się od pochylonej nad nim Granger i zatroskanego wilkołaka. Jakkolwiek było to absurdalne, miał ochotę wyjść szybko z pokoju, z tego domu, zamknąć za sobą drzwi lub roztrzaskać je w diabły i ruszyć ulicą w górę do miasta, by wtopić się w tłum i zapomnieć w kakofonii dźwięków. Potrafił stanąć przed Czarnym Panem i kłamać, narażając swoje marne życie, a przestraszył się niemego pytania w zielonych oczach.

  
 _No cóż, każdy ma swojego bogina,_ pomyślał.  
  
— Pan Potter jeszcze nie umiera, musicie uzbroić się w cierpliwość. — Sięgnął do uszczypliwości, która była najlepszym antidotum na wiele niechcianych uczuć i niezręcznych sytuacji. Hermiona rzuciła mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, na które odpowiedział charakterystycznym grymasem. Wyprostował się i wyszedł z pokoju, jednocześnie czując ulgę i stratę.

  
 _Nie myśl o tym_ , skarcił sam siebie, nie trudząc się, by precyzować, co właściwie oznaczały te uczucia.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Malfoy coś podejrzewa. — Lupin spojrzał wymownie na Snape’a podczas wieczornego posiłku. Harry spał napojony wzmacniającymi wywarami. Hermiona nerwowo rwała kanapkę, zostawiając mało apetyczny stos okruszków na swoim talerzu.  
  
— Nie jest głupcem. Jeśli podejrzewa ciebie, to mnie również.  
  
— Jak daleko posunąłeś się w badaniach?  
  
— Ledwie zacząłem. Znalazłem spis eliksirów Alfa. Teraz trzeba je uwarzyć i zacząć próby.  
  
— Muszę dostać się do Hogwartu — wtrąciła Hermiona.  
  
Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią w milczeniu. Było coś bardzo twardego w tej młodej Gryfonce, co przypominało trochę Molly Weasley, Lily Potter i Minerwę — jakkolwiek wszystkie cztery różniły się od siebie.  
  
 _Nieustępliwość i odwaga podszyta honorem, łatwość do poświęceń._ Severus smutno potrząsnął głową, przypominając sobie, że to właśnie te cechy pchnęły jego przyjaciółkę w ramiona śmierci. Choć w głównej mierze była to jego wina, o czym nie należało zapominać.  
  
— Dobrze, spróbujemy zrobić to razem. — Jasnobrązowe oczy Remusa skupiły się na twarzy młodej czarownicy. — Minerwa dała mi hasło do swojej prywatnej sieci Fiuu. Musimy tylko znaleźć w miarę bezpieczny kominek, co wbrew pozorom nie będzie łatwe. Wyruszymy jutro rano.  
  
Granger skinęła głową i spojrzała na talerz.  
  
— Dziś chyba nie będzie kolacji — stwierdziła, uśmiechając się połową ust.  
  
— Ron nie pojawił się w Norze — Lupin w końcu zaczął temat omijany od dwóch dni. Wiedział, że dziewczyna cierpi, ale uparte udawanie, że nic się nie stało, było niedojrzałe. Broda Hermiony zaczęła drżeć. Odwróciła głowę, jakby chcąc się ukryć. — Bliźniacy obiecali rozejrzeć się po magicznym Londynie, popytać kogo trzeba. Ron... — zająknął się — Ron dużo wie.  
  
Gryfonka gwałtownie wstała z krzesła.  
  
— Ja... — zaczęła — wiem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że… — Łzy niekontrolowanie potoczyły się po bladych policzkach.  
  
Snape spojrzał na nią spod spuszczonej głowy i zdecydował się nie zabierać głosu. To, co myślał o zachowaniu Weasleya było raczej oczywiste, choć gdzieś w głębi swojej duszy rozumiał, co pchnęło chłopaka do ucieczki. Dziewczyna starannie zasunęła za sobą krzesło.  
  
— Pójdę już spać. Dobranoc. — Wyszła z kuchni.  
  
Remus spojrzał na Snape’a, który wzruszył ramionami. Westchnął i podniósł się.  
  
— Porozmawiam z nią — zaoferował się i podążył za czarownicą.  
  
Severus siedział jeszcze chwilę, ponuro wpatrując się brudną, dawno nieodświeżaną ścianę. Pewnie kilka czarów załatwiłoby sprawę, lecz tego nie robił. Założył, że dom na to nie zasługuje, a raczej zasługuje, ale na karę zaniedbania. Najchętniej sam dołożyłby kilku plam i wgnieceń. Przez moment rozważał, czy nie cisnąć o ścianę filiżanką, którą trzymał w dłoniach. Zostałby piękny, brązowy zaciek po zimnej już herbacie. Możliwe też, że porcelana odłupałaby kolejny fragment farby, może nawet zostawiła w gipsie dziurę. Zdecydował się jednak ocalić serwis i dopił resztkę bursztynowego płynu. Skrzywił się, czując jego haniebną temperaturę. Wstał i odłożył naczynie do zlewu.  
  
Leniwie wszedł po schodach, słysząc z salonu ciche głosy wilkołaka i Gryfonki. Kiedy był u ich szczytu, chciał od razu skręcić do swojej sypialni, ale nieposłuszne ciało oczywiście skierowało go do pokoju, gdzie spał Potter. Stanął w drzwiach i przypatrywał się ciału owiniętemu w koce. Siła, której źródła nie znał, kazała mu patrzeć na chłopaka, dotykać. Ostatkiem woli powstrzymał swoją rękę. Nie miał do tego żadnego prawa. Nie po tym, co zrobił.  
Drgnął, gdy spostrzegł uchylone powieki chłopaka. Chciał się szybko wycofać, ale Harry najwyraźniej to wyczuł, bo wyszeptał pośpiesznie:  
  
— Zostań.  
  
Severus zawahał się, ale w końcu coś w nim wygrało i powoli podszedł do łóżka, przyglądając się uważnie zaspanej twarzy. Poczuł się dziwnie skrępowany, jak gdyby dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie naprawdę spojrzeć na chłopca, którego chronił tyle lat. No cóż, już nie chłopca, już od jakiegoś czasu nie-chłopca. Spiął się jeszcze bardziej i założył przed sobą ręce tylko po to, żeby coś z nimi zrobić.  
  
— Jak się czujesz? — To pytanie wyrwało się z ust bez jego zgody. Obiecał sobie, że następnym razem mocniej przygryzie język.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest.  
  
— Śpij więc. — Chciał się odwrócić, ale coś chwyciło go za róg szaty. Ręka. Mniejsza niż jego, opalona, z obgryzionymi w nerwach paznokciami. Spojrzał na nią, jakby była czymś obcym w jego świecie.  
  
— Zostań — powtórzył chłopak i przymknął oczy.  
  
— Melodramatyczny głupiec — warknął pod nosem Snape i wyrwał ubranie z uścisku. Chwycił stojące w rogu krzesło, przysunął je do łóżka i usiadł. Dostrzegł, że jeden kącik gryfońskich ust unosi się lekko. — Pięć minut — ostrzegł groźnie. Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
— Dobrze, że tam z tobą poszedłem. Mówiłem ci, że beze mnie nie dasz sobie rady.  
  
— Racja, panie Potter. Zastanawiam się, jak udawało mi się przeżyć te wszystkie lata bez twojego wsparcia — zakpił.  
  
— Zwykłe szczęście, nic więcej. — Harry zamknął oczy na dobre i odwrócił głowę. Już po chwili jego pierś unosiła się spokojnie i miarowo, a usta rozwarły lekko, odprężone. Ręka Severusa zaczęła drżeć i siłą powstrzymał ją, by nie uniosła się do rozczochranej czupryny. Klął na czym świat stoi i zaciskał zęby. Po co katuje się, siedząc tak blisko? Jednak nie potrafił odejść. Coś wzbierało w jego piersiach, coś jak ból, szloch czy żal — uczucia nikomu niepotrzebne i już dawno zepchnięte na samo dno duszy. Kiedy był pewien, że chłopak mocno śpi, cicho wstał i poszedł do siebie.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Co mam zrobić z Weasleyem, mój panie?  
  
— Zamknij go gdzieś, na razie nie jest mi do niczego potrzebny. Ma żyć. Musi być przynajmniej przytomny, by spełnić swoją rolę w odpowiednim czasie. — Voldemort splótł długie palce i zapatrzył się przed siebie. Lucjusz przyglądał mu się z boku trochę ze strachem, trochę ze wstrętem, a trochę z nabożną czcią. — Ci ludzie, którzy go pojmali… kto to?  
  
— Kelzer, Fowles i McPherson. Szczeniak siedział w parku na przedmieściach Manchesteru. To też podsunęło mi wątpliwości, co do…  
  
— Upewnij się — przerwał mu Czarny Pan — że nie powiedzieli nikomu innemu, potem wyczyść im pamięć. Tych, którym się pochwalili, zabij. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek wiedział, że tu jest.  
  
— Oczywiście, zajmę się tym natychmiast. — Mimo deklaracji Lucjusz stał nadal w tym samym miejscu i patrzył wyczekująco na czarnoksiężnika.  
  
— Coś jeszcze?  
  
— Mój panie. Znaleźliśmy Weasleya jakieś dwa kilometry od zatęchłej dziury, którą Snape nazywa swoim domem. Czy nie wydaje ci się to trochę… osobliwe? — Oczy Malfoya zmrużyły się, a na twarz wypłynął pełen wyższości uśmieszek. — Chciałem jedynie przypomnieć, że Severus już kiedyś cię zdradził.  
  
— Będziemy wiedzieć, czy zdradził, jeśli ustalimy, czy kiedykolwiek mi służył, Lucjuszu. — odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle. — Ale tak, pamiętam o tym, co zrobił nasz utalentowany mistrz eliksirów. Widzisz, jedyną osobą, której lojalności mogę być pewien — Voldemort spojrzał wymownie na arystokratę — to Bellatriks.  
  
— Mój panie, ja zawsze… — oburzył się mężczyzna, a w szarych oczach błysnął strach.  
  
— Och, nie powiedziałem, że kiedykolwiek mnie zdradziłeś. Jednak to nie to samo, co lojalność. Nie mam żadnego dowodu na zdradę Snape’a. Wydaje się mi służyć, a ja nie wiem, dlaczego nie miałbym wykorzystać jego umiejętności, skoro są mi potrzebne — przerwał na chwilę. — Severus jest tylko pionkiem, Lucjuszu, nigdy nie był nikim więcej ani dla mnie, ani dla Dumbledore'a. Za to Harry Potter… tak, Harry Potter jest królem na tej szachownicy. Królem, którego nie chroni już siwobroda królowa. To będzie czysta przyjemność spotkać go po raz kolejny. — Usta Czarnego Pana rozwarły się w uśmiechu, ukazując zęby.  
  
— Mam wycisnąć jakieś informacje z Weasleya, mój panie?  
  
— Nie, to nie jest konieczne. Potter sam się tutaj pofatyguje, by uratować przyjaciela. Na Gryfonów można w tej kwestii zawsze liczyć. Ale to później. Jak tam pertraktacje z ministrem magii? — Czarnoksiężnik spojrzał znów na bladą twarz Malfoya.  
  
W komnacie obok, zwinięty na starych kocach, leżał Ron, którego złamana ręka właśnie się zrastała, dzięki zaaplikowanemu Szkiele-Wzro. Zdrowa dłoń obejmowała tę chorą, a błękitne oczy liczyły włoski na przedramieniu. Oddech był płytki i słaby, ale chłopak był przytomny. Wyczerpany bólem, zrezygnowany, powoli odpływał w te rejony umysłu, skąd coraz ciężej było mu wrócić do rzeczywistości.  
  
 _Może w końcu zwariuję?_ Zastanawiał się, lecz nie wysilał na tyle, by znaleźć odpowiedź. Wiedział tylko, że nie może zdradzić Harry’ego, że w końcu umrze i że najbardziej na świecie brakuje mu brązowych, miękkich włosów Hermiony, łaskoczących go w twarz.

**Rozdział 9.**  
  
— „Epidemie i Zarazy — poradnik”, „Magiczne katalizatory”, „Słońce i cień — o przechowywaniu preparatów według Francisa Ridge’a”, „Perfekcyjna niedoskonałość — jak odmienić działanie wywarów nie zmieniając ich składu”, „Magiczne Oko — podręcznik dla legilimentów”. Nie, nie, nie — mamrotał pod nosem Harry Potter, przerzucając kolejne tytuły. Obszerna biblioteka Snape’a była może skarbnicą wiedzy dla mistrza eliksirów, ale niedouczony Gryfon niewiele mógł w niej znaleźć dla siebie.  
  
Od rana był sam. Snape zamknął się w laboratorium zaraz po tym, jak warknął w jego stronę, że Lupin i Granger są w drodze do Hogwartu. Spędził przedpołudnie samotnie, przygotowując śniadanie, a potem chodząc z kąta w kąt, nie potrafiąc uspokoić rozedrganych nerwów i goniąc uciekające wciąż myśli. Po miesiącach przytłaczającej odpowiedzialności czuł się nieswojo, bezczynnie czekając aż inni zdecydują, co należy zrobić dalej. Chciał się czymś zająć, czymkolwiek, żeby tylko wyrzucić z umysłu stale powracające obrazy, żeby tylko nie myśleć o… Snapie. No tak, oczywiście. Voldemort mógł siedzieć w jakieś cuchnącej dziurze, planując dwieście sposobów na odarcie go ze skóry i doprowadzenia na skraj rozpaczy, a jego myśli i tak uparcie wracały do nauczyciela. Zgrzytnął zębami na swoją głupotę.  
  
— Zginiesz przez nią, Potter — mruknął — i wyjdzie na to, że Snape zawsze miał rację.  
  
Już dawno udowodnił sobie, że ani swojego umysłu, ani serca nie potrafi kontrolować. Spędził wiele lat, myśląc o Severusie — nienawidząc go, podejrzewając, podziwiając — dlaczego teraz miałoby to się zmienić? Wróciły do niego obrazy ze snu i Chłopiec-Który-Już-Wolałby-Mieć-Koszmary jęknął głośno.  
 _On jest poza twoim zasięgiem,_ przypominał sobie uparcie acz nieskutecznie. Kilka razy udało mu się dokonać rzeczy niemożliwych. _Poza tym jest jeszcze Remus,_ dyskutował w myślach. Przyglądał się obu mężczyznom i zaczął trochę wątpić w pospiesznie wyciągnięte wnioski z podsłuchanej dyskusji, ponieważ nie spali w jednym pokoju ani nie okazywali sobie więcej ciepła niż kiedykolwiek. Lecz czy po Snapie można byłoby się spodziewać czegoś innego? Jak wyglądałby, gdyby był zakochany? Coś w środku Harry’ego głośno zawyło, zanim rzuciło się do skoku. Ktoś uderzył mieczem o tarczę. Rozległ się świst napinanej cięciwy. Wydawało mu się, że zobaczył złoty błysk znicza przelatującego obok. _Cholerny Lupin._  
  
Usiadł w fotelu i zarzucił chude nogi na podłokietnik. Chwycił zębami mocno nadwyrężony paznokieć w brzydkiej przywarze, której nie mógł się pozbyć od dzieciństwa. Coś w jego głowie bardzo domagało się usystematyzowania.  
  
Całe życie chciał i próbował być normalny, w wielu kwestiach — choćby tak prostych jak pożądanie. Jednak już na czwartym roku zdał sobie sprawę, że nie reaguje jak większość jego kolegów — gwałtowną erekcją — na krótszą spódniczkę czy dekolt. Przemycane w dormitoriach nielegalne magazyny oglądał z ciekawością, ale bez wypieków na twarzy. Za to podczas zabaw i docinków w męskiej łazience, gdy wszyscy chłopcy po treningu quidditcha brali razem prysznic, czuł się dziwnie speszony i skrępowany. Unikał ślęczenia pod strugami wody, mył się szybko i od razu wychodził. To wtedy też po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że może nie wszystko jest z nim _tak_ , jak powinno. Lecz szybko temu zaprzeczył. Chciał umawiać się z Cho! Oczywiście, że chciał. Chciał ją pocałować. To naturalne, że nie zawsze wychodzi za pierwszym razem. I że czasem już nie zdarza się drugi.  
  
Zakochana w nim bez pamięci siostra Rona miała być kolejnym antidotum na niechciane emocje. Jednak przestał się oszukiwać, gdy w Pokoju Życzeń wyjęła mu z rąk ukochany podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi*. Miał nadzieję, że to będzie właśnie TEN moment — cudownie symboliczny — gdy porzuci wszelkie wątpliwości. Ale w sercu, zamiast ciepłych uczuć do rudowłosej dziewczyny, pojawiła się złość, pustka i smutek. „Co jeszcze chcesz mi zabrać?” — chciał wysyczeć przez zęby, ale powstrzymał się, wiedząc, że Ginny nie mogłaby go zrozumieć.  
  
W bezsenną noc po tym zdarzeniu, zaciskając w tęsknocie dłonie na prześcieradle, postanowił, że skoro reszta jego życia jest już zaplanowana, to na ten jeden aspekt swojej osobowości się zgodzi. Wsunął rękę w spodnie pidżamy i zaczął wyobrażać sobie różnych mężczyzn — znanych i nie — zastanawiając się, który z nich najbardziej przypomina tego, o którym fantazjował przez cały rok. Doszedł szybko i mocno, po czym owinął w kołdrę, czując się jednocześnie bardziej pusty, smutniejszy i prawdziwszy.  
  
Kiedy dowiedział się, kim naprawdę był Książę, wszystkie uczucia wyparowały jak woda wylana na gorący piec nienawiści. Miał ochotę zwymiotować, ukarać się jakoś za spędzenie kilku miesięcy na marzeniu o kimś, kto zdradził i zabił jego ukochanego dyrektora. Teraz, znając całą historię z innej perspektywy, dawne uczucia zaczęły przebijać się przez popiół wspomnień. I niechętnie przyznał, że jakkolwiek właściciel podręcznika był pociągający, to żywy Snape miał w sobie coś nieporównywalnie głębszego — upajającego — coś z cienia i światła oraz niezwykłego zrozumienia, którego nie znalazł nigdy wcześniej.  
  
Postanowił przejrzeć biblioteczkę raz jeszcze, szukając czegoś o patronusach. Zachował w pamięci świetlisty rysunek naszkicowany na czarnym papierze nieba. To nie musiało nic znaczyć, to _mógł_ być zwykły przypadek, ale oczywista symbolika tego wydarzenia nie dawała Harry’emu spokoju. W końcu znalazł wolumin „Naukowej rozprawy o magicznych rdzeniach” autorstwa Samuela Corissa, gdzie jeden rozdział był poświęcony patronusom.  
  
  
 _Dzięki licznym badaniom i obserwacjom, wiemy, że zaklęcie Patronusa jest tylko emanacją wewnętrznej, czarodziejskiej mocy. Świetlistą postać zwierzęcia, jaką najczęściej przybiera, można rozumieć jako rodzaj alegorycznej opowieści o magicznym rdzeniu rzucającego czar. To swoiste „wewnętrzne zwierzę” kształtuje się w oparciu o cechy, wspomnienia, przekonania, nastrój oraz jakość i ilość magicznej mocy czarownicy czy czarodzieja. Istnieją teorie, które głoszą, że zwierzę patronusa może przekształcić się pod wpływem silnych przeżyć bądź uczuć, jednak często mylnie sprowadza się to twierdzenie do „miłosnych zmian”. Należy więc podkreślić, że wszelkie silne emocje mogą wpłynąć na obraz patronusa. Oczywiście miłość może być jedną z przyczyn ewolucji, ale odnotowano także wiele przypadków przekształceń pod wpływem rozpaczy, żalu, nienawiści, uczucia silnej lojalności, radości czy paraliżującego strachu. Ten ostatni może nawet spowodować magiczną śmierć patronusa._  
  
 _Obiegowa opinia dotycząca wpływu miłości na kształt patronusa mogła zostać zaczerpnięta z przeświadczenia, że skoro jest to czar odstraszający dementorów, u jego źródła musi leżeć szczęśliwe wspomnienie lub właśnie miłość. Wkradły się jednak w to twierdzenie pewne nieścisłości. Dementorzy, jako stworzenia mroku, w starciu z czarodziejem wysysają jego energię życiową, magię i duszę. Lecz żadne żywe stworzenie ani żadna istota nie może tego uczynić bez zgody właściciela tejże „magicznej przędzy”. Można zadać fizyczną śmierć, ale nikt nie ma mocy czy władzy tak silnej, by odebrać duszę. Można ją **oddać** — i to właśnie dzieje się podczas ataku dementora. Rozpacz, którą sączą do umysłu, strach i słabość — wszystko to ma na celu sprawić, by „zdobycz” sama wyrzekła się siebie. Dlatego też, żeby rzucić zaklęcie Patronusa potrzebne jest szczęśliwe wspomnienie — aby przeciwstawić się rozpaczy, skontaktować się z rdzeniem swojej magii, ze swoim **życiem**. Jednak samo zwierzę, postać patronusa, jest tworem nie tyle niezależnym od wspomnień czy pojedynczych uczuć, co raczej manifestem całego magicznego jestestwa. _

  
_W tym momencie warto zastanowić się nad inkantacją zaklęcia — Expecto Patronum! — czyli, w wolnym tłumaczeniu: potrzebuję/oczekuję ochrony/obrońcy! Znów rodzą się wątpliwości co do charakteru czaru. Czyżby jednak potrzebna była pomoc z zewnątrz, by wygrać z dementorem? Sofia Sapientia w swojej niezapomnianej „Rozprawie o czarodziejach i mugolach” w tomie trzecim pt. „Koło życia, kwadrat uczuć, trójkąt osobowości” napisała: (cyt)_  
 _„Obronić przed złą śmiercią możemy się tylko sami. Żaden inny człowiek, zwierzę, przedmiot nie uczyni tego za nas, choćby kochał nas nad życie”._  
 _Z tych teorii można wyciągnąć wniosek, że inkantacja „oczekiwania” skierowana jest do własnej, wewnętrznej siły po to, by zaczerpnąć z najgłębszych obszarów duszy ochronnej magii, która nas może ocalić._  
  
  
— Bla, bla, bla — mruknął pod nosem zirytowany — napisz coś użytecznego!  
  
  
 _Współdzielenie gatunku magicznego zwierzęcia zdarza się rzadko i jest owiane mgłą przeróżnych niepotwierdzonych naukowo legend. Należy podkreślić, że w pełni wykształconego patronusa potrafi wyczarować tylko jeden na trzech czarodziei. Mity dotyczące cudownej…_  
  
  
— Harry Potter i Stare Księgi. Kto by pomyślał? — Chłopak uniósł głowę, słysząc niski, melodyjny głos. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał się uśmiechnąć. — Cóż cię tak zainteresowało?  
  
Harry zaczął się nerwowo zastanawiać, czy powiedzieć prawdę. Jeden kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko, gdy zadecydował, co zrobić.  
  
— Szukam teorii dotyczących — zerknął do podręcznika — współdzielenia gatunku magicznego zwierzęcia. — Snape zmarszczył brwi, ale tego nie skomentował. Obrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę wyjścia. — Dlaczego tak jest? — zatrzymał go w progu głos Wybrańca.  
  
— Dlaczego _jak_ jest, panie Potter? — wysyczał, zły.  
  
— Co to znaczy, że nasze patronusy są takie same.  
  
Snape spojrzał na niego groźnie, jakby chciał wzrokiem odepchnąć to pytanie. Wydawał się wściekły, ale trwało to tylko przez chwilę. Zaraz potem coś w jego twarzy złamało się, spochmurniało, zmarszczyło w bólu.  
  
— Patronus twojej matki był łanią — stwierdził krótko, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.  
  
Przez głowę Harry’ego przebiegło natychmiast tysiące pomysłów i podejrzeń.  
  
— Ty i moja matka… — zaczął, przypominając sobie, że przecież byli na tym samym roku. Żołądek ścisnął mu się gwałtownie.  
  
— Chciałbym powiedzieć, że tak. Ale to nie jest takie proste.  
  
Harry poczuł kluchę w gardle.  
  
— Byłeś zakochany w mojej matce? — zadał w końcu kluczowe pytanie.  
  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, Potter. Oczywiście, że nie. Była moją przyjaciółką.  
  
Chłopak wypuścił powietrze z ulgą.  
  
— Niestety nie pod wpływem miłości do niej mój patronus zmienił się w łanię...  
  
Znów je zatrzymał.  
  
— No mówże — wysyczał, nie zastanawiając się już nad uprzejmościami i etykietą. Musiał wiedzieć.  
  
— Potter — powiedział Severus tonem, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszał, słabym i złamanym. Usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niego i zaplótł przed sobą ręce, jednak teraz był to zdecydowanie gest obronny. Harry poczuł zimne igły napięcia na skórze. — To była moja wina, że twoi rodzice zginęli. Podsłuchałem przepowiednię Sybilli. Byłem wtedy lojalnym śmierciożercą i zaniosłem wiadomość do Czarnego Pana. Nie wiedziałem, że chodziło o twoją matkę. Nie wiedziałem, że sprzedaję jedynego przyjaciela. — Snape patrzył na swoje dłonie, a Harry’emu nagle zaczęło się wydawać, że stał się mniejszy. — Błagałem go — niski głos zadrżał, a potem się złamał — żeby ją ocalił. Ale nie zrobił tego. — Harry milczał, niezdolny wykrztusić z siebie słowa, zszokowany. — Wiem, że znienawidzisz mnie teraz jeszcze bardziej, ale, proszę, nie rób nic głupiego. — Nauczyciel wstał, lecz Harry nie pozwolił mu odejść.  
  
— Dlaczego twój patronus się zmienił? — zapytał cicho.  
  
— Poczucie winy, tak sądzę.  
  
Cisza też może być rodzajem dialogu. Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując uporządkować myśli, nie dać dojść do głosu uczuciom.  
  
— Ja… Wielokrotnie ratowałeś mi życie — zaczął.  
  
— Myślisz, że to cokolwiek zmienia? — warknął Snape.  
  
— Dla mnie.  
  
— Potter! — Mężczyzna znów był zły; przez zaciśnięte zęby wydostawały się kropelki śliny. — Nie jestem lepszy niż Pettigrew! Powinieneś mnie zabić, tak jak chciałeś zabić jego. Z chęcią użyczę ci różdżki.  
  
— Pettigrew został z Voldemortem! — krzyknął Harry wysokim głosem. — A ty wróciłeś do Dumbledore'a. I z tego co rozumiem, od tego czasu spłacasz dług.  
  
— Rozumiesz?! — krzyknął Snape. — Rozumiesz, że gdyby nie ja, ona by nie zginęła? Że miałbyś oboje rodziców? Rozumiesz to?!  
  
Harry zacisnął pięści i spróbował głęboko odetchnąć. Uspokoić się. Czuł, że jest mu niedobrze i bardzo chciałby być gdzieś indziej i nie przeprowadzać tej rozmowy. Wolałby nie wiedzieć. Ale to już było niemożliwe.

Patrzył na stojącego przed sobą człowieka — widział w czarnych tęczówkach oczywisty ból i wymalowany na twarzy źle ukryty żal, i… nie potrafił go nienawidzić.  
  
— Nie wiadomo, jak by było. Wina cię zaślepia, Snape, tak samo jak mnie.  
  
— Wierz mi, nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego.  
  
— Mamy wiele wspólnego — odciął ostro chłopak. — Pamiętasz, co mi powiedziałeś w posiadłości Malfoyów? Że to Voldemort ich zabił? Że to on jest tak naprawdę winny?  
  
— To nie to samo. Wiesz o tym doskonale. — Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, po co w ogóle prowadzi tę rozmowę.  
  
— Tak, kurwa, wiem doskonale. Popełniłeś błąd, ktoś zapłacił życiem.  
  
— Nie ktoś — wysyczał mężczyzna — to była twoja _matka_!  
  
— To była tylko moja matka albo aż moja matka! To był człowiek i koniec! Wiesz, że zrobiłeś źle. Odwróciłeś się od Voldemorta. Może byłeś dla mnie okropny, ale ratowałeś mnie i ochraniałeś. Moja matka właśnie tego by chciała.  
  
— Potter… — wtrącił Snape niecierpliwie.  
  
— Pójdę już — przerwał mu Harry. Zebrał się w sobie i powiedział to, co czuł, że powinno zostać powiedziane. — Chcę, abyś wiedział, że jakkolwiek nie prosiłeś mnie o to, ale ja ci przebaczam. Przebaczam ci — powtórzył, wstał i, nie patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy, szybko wyszedł z salonu. Wchodząc po schodach zastanawiał się, czy wybaczył Snape’owi dlatego, że sam chciałby usłyszeć słowa przebaczenia od tych, którzy zginęli z jego powodu.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Nie widzieli się do końca dnia. Harry przez kilka godzin leżał bez ruchu na kozetce w ukrytej sypialni. Wpatrywał się w szarą, brudną tapetę, próbując przetrwać pierwszy szok. Nie myślał o rodzicach, o Severusie ani o Voldemorcie. Przypominał sobie dotyk miękkich piór hipogryfa w swoich dłoniach, wiatr we włosach i kurczowo zaciśnięte na zwierzęciu mięśnie nóg w obawie przed upadkiem. Szorstką strukturę i głęboki, cynamonowy zapach świątecznych ciastek. Jeden z ruchomych portretów w Hogwarcie, na którym mężczyzna w średnim wieku siedział w czerwonym ubraniu i śmiesznej czapce, głęboko zamyślony. O tym, że obraz był żywy, można było poznać jedynie po nieznacznym ruchu postaci ukrytych za uchylonymi, wymalowanymi drzwiami. Harry wiele razy chciał zagadnąć portret, spytać, o czym tak duma. Potem już wszystkie wspomnienia zbiły się w jeden, wirujący talerz obrazów.  
  
Kiedy w końcu wstał z łóżka, na zewnątrz zaczęło się robić ciemno. Poczuł, że znów musi go zobaczyć, że potrzebuje bliskości, ciepła, obecności drugiego człowieka. I niechętnie przyznał, że od jakiegoś czasu to właśnie Snape był tym, który mógł zaspokoić wiele z tych pragnień. Miał też wrażenie, że ma prawo żądać od nauczyciela uwagi, że ma prawo prosić o co chce. Był gotów uciec się do szantażu, jeśli Snape by odmówił. Jednak czuł też jednocześnie niewypowiedzianą tęsknotę, aby ukoić również jego ból i pomóc na nowo zapleść rozerwaną cierpieniem duszę.  
  
Znalazł mistrza eliksirów w jego laboratorium, stojącego nad kociołkiem pełnym parującej cieczy i wpatrującego się w efekty swojej pracy niewidzącym wzrokiem. Mechaniczne ruchy ręki świadczyły o latach praktyki, które pozwalały zapobiec magicznej katastrofie nawet wówczas, gdy umysł odpływał gdzieś daleko.  
  
— Posiedzę tu z tobą — Harry raczej stwierdził niż zapytał. Snape nic mu nie odpowiedział, ale momentalnie się spiął i czujnie przyjrzał chłopakowi. — Może mógłbym coś zrobić? Pokroić jakieś obrzydliwe robaki do eliksiru, który mnie zabije? Hmm?  
  
— Pański sarkazm jest niskiej próby i do tego całkiem niepotrzebny — wycedził mężczyzna i uważniej spojrzał do kociołka. — Nie myślisz chyba, że przekażę Czarnemu Panu eliksir Prządki bez wcześniejszego planu, jak zapobiec jego przeznaczeniu?  
  
— Nie, nie myślę. Ufam ci.  
  
— Gryfoni — westchnął Severus i zamieszał energiczniej wywar.  
  
Harry przyglądał się długim, smukłym palcom, nadgarstkom ukrytym w ciemnych rękawach. Spiczastym łokciom wypychającym materiał, białej szyi znikającej w stójce. Grdyce. Był tak przemęczony emocjami, wyzuty z sił, że nie pozostało w nim miejsca na zażenowanie. Już wiedział, jak wygląda jego Książę Półkrwi. Mógł na niego patrzeć.  
  
Severus nie czuł się komfortowo pod tym bacznym spojrzeniem. Nagle jego ciało zaczęło mu przeszkadzać, dotkliwiej poczuł swój wiek i nieatrakcyjność. Najchętniej podciągnąłby stójkę jeszcze wyżej i ukrył dłonie w rękawach. Wstyd. Tak, tam gdzieś w środku, w najciemniejszym kącie jego jestestwa, to właśnie wstyd panoszył się najbardziej, warunkował wiele zachowań. Chciał coś warknąć, ale nie mógł. Już nie potrafił tak po prostu obronić się przed Potterem. To było z jednej strony upokarzające, a z drugiej dziwnie przyjemne — poddanie się pewnym prawom i uczuciom, z którymi i tak nie mógł wygrać.  
  
Siedzieli tak długo w noc. Harry przygotował kilka mniej odpowiedzialnych ingredientów, pracując w ciszy i skupieniu. W końcu Severus umył ręce i zdjął ochronne ubranie.  
  
— Starczy na dziś, Potter. Trzeba iść spać.  
  
Chłopak stanął w przejściu i odważnie spojrzał mu w twarz. Podniósł rękę i delikatnie chwycił jego przedramię. Przesunął kilka razy kciukiem po ciemnym materiale w ledwie zauważalnej pieszczocie. Snape zesztywniał, ale nie cofnął się, nieufnie patrząc w zielone oczy.  
  
— Harry. Powiedz czasem „Harry”.  
  
Severus naprawdę chciał przewrócić oczami i pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby nie nagły, silny ucisk w gardle.

Harry postawił jeden niepewny krok w przód i jego serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Z tak bliskiej odległości mógł doskonale poczuć obezwładniający, głęboki zapach mężczyzny. Wciągnął powietrze i nie wypuszczał tak długo, jak mógł. Delikatnie oparł czoło na chudej piersi Snape'a, czując, że ten spina się jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie był tak blisko. Nigdy nawet tego nie pragnął. Ale w tym miejscu gdzie była jego dusza, gdzie był jego umysł — wśród pustki, winy, żalu, smutku, nadziei, strachu — obecność Snape’a była kojąca, dobra i dziwnie oczywista, jakby ciało rozpoznało kogoś bliskiego.

Stali nieruchomo przez chwilę, aż w końcu ciepła ręka uniosła się i czule pogłaskała jego szyję.  
  
— Harry — wyszeptał Severus.  
  
  
  
__________________________  
 _* w książce Harry sam schował książkę, tę scenę zaczerpnęłam z filmu — wydawała mi się właśnie jakoś bardziej „symboliczna” (nie jeśli chodzi tylko o podręcznik eliksirów, ale o relację Harry/Ginny, albo nawet Harry/reszta świata tak w ogóle)_

**rozdział 10.**  
  
Fragment tynku w końcu spadł na ziemię. Udało mu się wydrapać paznokciem w ścianie kolejną kreskę – trzydziestą. Ron wiedział dokładnie, ile nocy upłynęło od czasu, gdy go tu zamknięto; liczył każdy świt. Przez pierwsze cztery dni jeszcze przeszkadzał mu smród potu, brudu, ekskrementów, stęchlizny - później zobojętniał również na to. Wyrobił sobie rutynę liczenia dni, mając nadzieję, że dzięki niej nie oszaleje. Codziennie karmiony i pozostawiony samemu sobie na długie godziny, miał mnóstwo czasu, by zastanowić się nad swoim życiem. Mimo wszystko nie wyciągnął żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków. Całą jego uwagę pochłaniało jedzenie, spanie, toaleta i szukanie pęknięć w gipsie, które można byłoby zamienić na pięciocentymetrowy znak tego, że udało mu się przetrwać kolejny dzień.  
  
Dziś, wbrew rozsądkowi i rutynie, czekał. Coś wisiało w powietrzu, coś oprócz drobinek kurzu oświetlanych przez światło przedostające się przez kraty jedynego, umieszczonego pod sufitem okna. Przez jakiś czas zastanawiał się, czy dałby radę do niego dosięgnąć. Spędził kilka chwil na wyobrażaniu sobie, że nagle wstępuje w niego niewyobrażalna moc i rękami rozgina pręty, wydostaje się na zewnątrz. To było trochę krzepiące, przez moment, potem wróciła dawna rozpacz i chłopak skulił się, obejmując rękami swoje długie, chude ciało.  
  
Drzwi otworzyły się tak nagle, że mimowolnie drgnął. Podniósł oczy i oddech uwiązł mu gardle na widok podłużnej, wykrzywionej twarzy Czarnego Pana.  
— Gospodarz powinien wstać, gdy w drzwiach pojawiają się goście — wysyczał groźnie i jednym ruchem różdżki podniósł bezwładne ciało. Ruda głowa mocno uderzyła o kamienny sufit. Czarnoksiężnik po chwili zdjął czar i chłopak upadł na ziemię. Wyjęczał coś w swój brudny koc. — Myślałem, że przydasz mi się tylko jako przynęta. Jednak jakkolwiek grzebanie w twoim umyśle wydaje mi się wstrętne, to po dłuższym namyśle zdecydowałem, że mógłbym tam znaleźć kilka cennych informacji. A może sam chciałbyś mi ich udzielić? — Ron zakrył rękami głowę w bezradnej próbie obrony. Voldemort roześmiał się głośno. — Widzisz, Weasley, mój drogi Severus twierdzi, że praca nad eliksirem Prządki idzie doskonale. Potrzeba mu jeszcze tygodnia, dwóch, aby skończyć. Będę mógł przemienić się w dementora na godzinę i w ciągu tej godziny muszę zdobyć uległość Pottera. Jakie wizje wszczepione w jego umysł spowodują, że pęknie z rozpaczy na pół, rozsypie się z bólu? Ułatwisz mi zadanie, chłopcze? — W dwóch krokach podszedł do Rona i kopnął go tak mocno, że ten zwinął się i chwycił za brzuch, jednocześnie przewracając na bok i odsłaniając głowę. Voldemort pochylił się i targnął za ubranie, zbliżając do niego twarz. — To jak będzie?  
  
Niebieskie oczy były nienaturalnie puste, a czarne źrenice mocno rozszerzone. Mężczyzna znał ten wzrok – chłopak był przerażony, ale strach go paraliżował i czynił niezdolnym do współpracy. Pchnął go na ziemię i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę.  
— _Legilimens!_  
Ron jęknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie uda mu się ochronić informacji o Snapie, Lupinie, Harrym, że wszystko, wszystko przepadło… gwałtownie zaszlochał.  
— Ppaaaanie mój! — drżący, zachrypnięty głos dobiegł z kierunku drzwi. Voldemort zwolnił zaklęcie i odwrócił się, wściekły do granic możliwości. Natychmiast ze ściany przy wejściu wyrosły kamienne macki, oplatając się wokół krępego ciała Glizdogona. Jedna z nich ścisnęła mocno jego gardło. Twarz zrobiła się purpurowa, oczy otworzyły szeroko, a z ust wydobyło się rzężenie.  
— Paaanie…  
— Szczurze! — Złowrogi syk miał moc zamieniania wszystkiego w kamień, jak wzrok bazyliszka. — Twój nos tym razem zaprowadził cię zbyt daleko.  
— Tak, panie, jestem nędznym szczurem, czołgającym się u twoich stóp — potok słów wylewał się z wykrzywionych w bólu ust razem ze śliną — ale szukałem cię, mam wiadomość…  
Glizdogon upadł na ziemię i natychmiast zaczął kaszleć, rozmasowując sobie gardło metalową ręką.  
— Mów!  
— Nagini, mój panie, Nagini zniknęła. — Pettigrew wbił wzrok w ziemię, bojąc się reakcji swego pana.  
Blada ręka, zakończona spiczastymi, pociemniałymi paznokciami, zacisnęła się na różdżce tak silnie, że omal jej nie złamała.  
— Nikt — warknął — nikt, rozumiesz, padalcu, nie może się dowiedzieć, że Weasley tu jest, przynajmniej do momentu, gdy zdecyduję inaczej. Jeśli komukolwiek piśniesz choć słowo, obetnę ci język i podaruję na deser Nagini. Jeżeli jej zasmakuje, dostanie też resztę. Jeśli wąż się nie odnajdzie, znajdę inny sposób, żeby cię ukarać, możesz być tego pewien. — I Voldemort wyszedł z celi.  
  
Gdyby w tym momencie obejrzał się, zapewne zdziwiłby go wlepiony w Pettigrew pełen nadziei wzrok więźnia. Peter, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wychodząc z pomieszczenia w ślad za swoim panem, również na niego nie spojrzał.  
  
* * *  
  
W ciągu miesiąca wyrobili sobie kilka rytuałów. Harry, co rano, po samotnym, niespiesznym śniadaniu, schodził do laboratorium i pomagał Severusowi w pracy lub – jeśli zadania były zbyt odpowiedzialne – siedział i patrzył, jak zgrabne, długie palce mistrza eliksirów fachowo odmierzają, ważą, kroją, siekają, miażdżą, ścierają na proch, zawijają, drą, zaciskają się na różdżce. Codziennie rano Snape witał go tym samym zdaniem.  
— Potter, siedzenie tu to tylko strata czasu.  
— Wiem — odpowiadał niezmiennie i siadał po drugiej strony długiego stołu, który służył za blat roboczy.  
  
Severus przygryzał policzek, nerwowo zaciskał rękę, warczał i codziennie, nieskutecznie, próbował zmusić się do tego, by powiedzieć coś, co sprawi, że chłopak odzyska rozum i zrozumie swój błąd. _Siedzenie ze mną nie przygotuje go w żaden sposób na ewentualne spotkanie z Czarnym Panem_ — tłumaczył sobie co wieczór w łóżku, zasypiając i obiecując, że następnym razem będzie bardziej stanowczy. Jednak jedyne, co potrafił zrobić i wyegzekwować od Gryfona, to chwilowa lektura przyniesionych przez niego książek, kiedy akurat eliksir stygł lub mógł gotować się bez opieki.  
  
Był też niejasno świadom, że w całej tej sytuacji chodzi mu również o inny _błąd_ , który Harry może popełnić. I po raz kolejny przeklinał swoją słabość, że zamiast chronić chłopca przed sobą, nie potrafił obejść się bez jego towarzystwa. _Jesteś taki żałosny, Severusie_ — powtarzał za każdym razem, gdy tylko jego wzrok zabłądził na drugą stronę stołu w poszukiwaniu ciemnej czupryny i zielonych oczu. Jednak rzadko kiedy patrzył chłopakowi w oczy. Coś w środku niego zaczynało drżeć, a panika oplatała się ciasno wokół ciała jak wąż. _Merlinie, jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, nie szczeniakiem_ — przypominał sobie, choć nie zmieniało to nic.  
  
Wieczorem próbował uspokoić wyrzuty sumienia i spędzał godzinę lub dwie, dyskutując o obronie lub ćwicząc prostsze zaklęcia, o których Harry czytał w podręcznikach. Czasem dołączał do nich Lupin i w te wieczory Severus zawsze szybciej szedł spać, wdzięczny i nieszczęśliwy jednocześnie.  
  
Gdy w czwartą z rzędu niedzielę otworzył oczy i pierwszą rzeczą, o której pomyślał, był Harry, stwierdził, że stracił rozum. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Zignorował poranną erekcję, jak zwykle bojąc się, że wszelkie próby samozaspokojenia skończą się na fantazjowaniu. _Co by na to powiedział dyrektor, co? Snape? Że leżąc w łóżku, wyobrażasz sobie jego Złotego Chłopca, nagiego, zarumienionego, jęczącego pod najlżejszym dotykiem? Z czerwonymi śladami po twoich krzywych zębach?_ — próbował jakoś przywołać się do porządku, ale w odpowiedzi na to pytanie w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz starca, który spoglądając na niego znad filiżanki herbaty, z nieznośnym półuśmiechem, mówi: „Miłość ma olbrzymią siłę, mój chłopcze” – albo coś równie niedorzecznego.  
  
Tej niedzieli Severus, zanim wstał, jęknął i zakrył twarz rękami.  
  
* * *  
  
— Sypiasz z Lupinem? — To pytanie padło nagle, blokując dostęp powietrza do płuc.  
— Co? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. — Co to w ogóle za pytanie?  
Potter zapalczywie miażdżył mikroskopijne ilości kryształków cyjanku, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
— Normalne, uczciwe pytanie. Więc sypiasz z nim? — Szeroka szczęka Harry’ego, pokryta dwudniowym zarostem, zacisnęła się konwulsyjnie, a zielone oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie, kiedy je w końcu podniósł. Słoik na półce zakołysał się i spadł na ziemię. Severus spojrzał na kawałki szkła i wyciągnął różdżkę, żeby naprawić naczynie.  
— Jesteś zazdrosny, Potter? – warknął, uśmiechając się krzywo, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Droczenie się w ten sposób z chłopakiem nie przyniesie nic dobrego. — Nie, nie sypiam — dodał pośpiesznie, by nie usłyszeć odpowiedzi. — Choć to wcale nie powinno cię obchodzić.  
— A kiedyś byliście razem?  
— Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że interesuje mnie ta sama płeć?  
— A nie interesuje cię? – Oczy Harry’ego wydawały się wywiercać w nim dziury.  
— Potter — rzucił ostrzegawczo, mając nadzieję, że niewypowiedziana groźba zakończy temat.  
— Więc? — Temat jednak nie był skończony.  
Rozważył kilka opcji. Westchnął.  
— W przeszłości wiązałem się z mężczyznami – odpowiedział w końcu, kapitulując. – Jednak z tego, co wiem, żaden z nich nie zmieniał się w wilkołaka podczas pełni księżyca.  
Potter kiwnął głową, wyraźnie spokojniejszy. Znów chwycił tłuczek, a Snape, zafascynowany, obserwował, jak mały uśmiech rozciąga mu jeden kącik ust. _Uwiedzenie go nie zajęłoby wiele czasu…_ — pomyślał gorzko.  
— Zawsze musisz postawić na swoim, prawda? — spytał zrezygnowanym tonem.  
— Kto, ja? — Niewinna mina Pottera spowodowała, że zawrzała w nim krew.  
— Nie, ja — warknął i nie odezwał się już więcej tego popołudnia.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermiona położyła głowę na złożonych rękach i poczuła, jak ciepłe, słone łzy spływają jej po policzkach, gromadząc się między palcami. To był jedyny sposób, by wyrazić swoją wściekłość. Wolałaby wziąć różdżkę i zniszczyć wszystkie stoły w bibliotece; albo nawet do diabła z różdżką – kopać w nie tak długo, aż złamie się blat albo jej noga, uderzać pięścią we wszystkie szyby. Zrzucić książki z półek. Wiedziała, że nigdy tego nie zrobi, więc pozostawało jej płakać, użalając się nad sobą i własną bezsilnością.  
  
Była wściekła na Rona; wściekle za nim tęskniła. Odchodziła od zmysłów, martwiąc się, co się stało. Od tygodni nie mogła znaleźć nic, by zneutralizować eliksir Prządki i co noc nawiedzały ją koszmary, że prócz chłopaka straci również najbliższego przyjaciela. Czuła, że grunt usuwa jej się spod nóg, że jej wiedza i intelekt po raz pierwszy nie wystarczą, by wybawić najbliższych z opresji. Czyjaś ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na jej ramieniu.  
— Panno Spencer, na dziś już starczy badań. Zapraszam do swojego gabinetu. — Hermiona odwróciła się, ale zobaczyła tylko fragment szarej szaty dyrektorki.  
  
Czar kamuflażu sprawiał, że wyglądała na dwudziestokilkuletnią tęgą dziewczynę w dużych okularach w rogowych oprawkach i ciemnych, spiętych z tyłu włosach. Jej obecność w szkole dyrektorka usprawiedliwiła zaawansowanymi badaniami nad różnicami między transmutacją materii żywej i martwej i potrzebnym do tego dostępem do hogwarckiej biblioteki. Wzięła ją również pod szczególną opiekę, udostępniając sypialnię niedaleko swoich komnat. Hermionie było ciężko udawać, że nie zna nikogo ze swoich przyjaciół, których teraz oglądała codziennie, szepczących w zaułkach korytarzy. Atmosfera w szkole, jak i w całej magicznej Anglii, była napięta. Po śmierci dyrektora śmierciożercy stopniowo zaczęli przenikać w szeregi Ministerstwa, jeszcze cały czas oficjalnie występującego przeciwko Voldemortowi. Ciągle zmieniające się nagłówki w „Proroku” zaczęły niejasno sugerować, że nagłe zniknięcie Harry’ego Pottera może mieć coś wspólnego z zabójstwem Dumbledore’a. Hermiona nie chciała myśleć, co dalej może z tego wyniknąć.  
  
— Niech pani usiądzie, panno Granger — zwróciła się do niej Minerwa, kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi gabinetu. Były dyrektor uśmiechnął się do uczennicy przyjaźnie z portretu i skinął głową.  
— Dziękuję — wyjąkała, zastanawiając się, czy profesorka zauważy podpuchnięte oczy, i usiadła na wygodnym krześle. McGonagall wydawała się niespokojna, krążyła od okna do okna, nerwowo zaplatając dłonie.  
— Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak musi być ci ciężko, Gr… — zaczęła, po czym zmieniła zdanie — Hermiono — dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo — ale nie możesz się poddawać. Nawet jeśli on umrze — jej wzrok bezwiednie zabłądził w kierunku portretu — nawet jeśli _ktokolwiek_ umrze – nadal będzie wiele do ocalenia, rozumiesz? — Spojrzała na nią znów, uważnie, spod okularów.  
— Tak. — Hermiona spuściła głowę i zacisnęła pięści.  
— Znalazłam coś — głowa dziewczyny wystrzeliła w górę, a w oczach zapaliło się światło — w starych zbiorach Albusa była ta księga. — Kobieta podała jej ciężki, czarny wolumin ozdobiony złotym rysunkiem na okładce. — Nie wiem, czy ma jakąkolwiek wartość naukową, ale wydaje się łączyć wiele elementów tej układanki. To pozycja o magicznej przędzy. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd ten stary… — zacięła się — …jak dyrektor wszedł w jej posiadanie. Jest właściwie, no cóż, bezcenna. Prócz tego, że stara, Hermiono. Bardzo stara. — Spojrzała surowo, jakby w obawie, że jej podopieczna może zniszczyć książkę, tylko trzymając ją w rękach. — Przejrzyj ją. Wierzę, że zrobisz z niej lepszy użytek niż ja. — Milczała przez chwilę. — Wiesz, że patronus Pottera jest jeleniem, prawda? — Granger pokiwała głową. — Snape’a jest łanią. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że będzie to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, nie wierzę w bajki. Ale… no cóż. Nieważne. — Zmieniła temat, nie kończąc myśli. — Miejmy nadzieję, że znajdziesz coś użytecznego. — Wskazała wolumin.  
Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie na czarnym materiale i powiedziała:  
— Pójdę do siebie i zacznę natychmiast.— Wstała z krzesła — Dziękuję, pani profesor.  
— Nie ma za co. — McGonagall usiadła w końcu za biurkiem i spojrzała w zgromadzone na nim papiery. Ale zanim dotarła do drzwi, kobieta zatrzymała ją raz jeszcze. — Panno Granger — dziewczyna odwróciła się znów — może nie wierzę w bajki, ale na pewno — zawiesiła głos — wierzę w ciebie. — Hermiona poczuła w gardle łzy, więc tylko skinęła głową i szybko wyszła.

**Rozdział 11**  
  
Ostatni miesiąc był dla niego męczarnią, chociaż miał wrażenie, że jest swoim katem i ofiarą jednocześnie. Długie godziny, spędzane ze Snape’em w jego laboratorium, były powolną torturą, przedłużającym się czekaniem i nadzieją, że mężczyzna wykona choć jeden mały krok, żeby się do niego zbliżyć. Harry drżał za każdym razem, kiedy mistrz eliksirów przechodził obok, a najlżejszy dotyk był jak porażenie prądem. Słuchanie niskiego głosu wprawiało go w trans. Wiedział, że jeszcze moment i postrada zmysły.  
  
A Snape nie zrobił nic. Prócz jednej, cudownej chwili po pamiętnej rozmowie, kiedy czule pogłaskał go po karku i wymówił jego imię takim tonem, że chłopak poczuł, jak jego ciało rozsypuje się w drobny mak szczęśliwych atomów — był nieprzystępny i daleki jak zawsze. Potter widział, że pozwala mu na wiele więcej niż kiedykolwiek, że nie przegania go i odpowiada na niewygodne pytania, że między nimi _jest_ inaczej, ale nieposłuszne ciało co noc śniło o wysokim cieniu, roztrącanych kolanach, długich palcach i gorących słowach wymawianych pośpiesznie, szeptem, rozpalających go do granicy bólu.  
  
Harry bał się odrzucenia. Nawet jeśli podejrzewał, że nie jest mężczyźnie obojętny, to przedarcie się przez pancerz lęków, zasad i granic wydawało się zadaniem trudniejszym niż zabicie bazyliszka. Może dlatego, że tym razem chciał spojrzeć wężowi w oczy? Jednak pragnienie trawiło lęk, tak jak trawiło i jego samego, i Harry pomyślał, że jeśli nie zrobi nic, to nie zdobędzie Snape’a na pewno.  
  
Za oknem było już jasno i zdecydował, że pora wstać. Myjąc zęby, patrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrze i zastanawiał się, kim jest i kim się staje.  
  
Zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze będzie żył i jaka jest w smaku sperma innego mężczyzny.  
  
Zastanawiał się, czy wysysanie duszy boli.  
  
Zastanawiał się, dlaczego to wszystko potoczyło się tak a nie inaczej, dlaczego stoi w małej, brudnej łazience w na pół zrujnowanym budynku na obrzeżach Manchesteru, marząc o znienawidzonym nauczycielu, rozważając swoją śmierć i lękając się reakcji organizmu.  
  
Nie znalazł odpowiedzi.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Czarny Pan najwyraźniej bardzo potrzebuje Glizdogona, Lupin nie wraca już czwartą noc — wymruczał Snape, wchodząc do kuchni. Przechylił filiżankę, by upić łyk kawy. Harry bezwiednie potarł czoło i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Poruszył nogami. — Skończyłem eliksir. — Ciemna głowa Wybrańca poderwała się.  
  
— Co?... Kiedy?  
  
— Dziś w nocy. Nie mogłem spać.  
  
— Więc mogę już zacząć świętować swój pogrzeb? — Chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo. Severus spojrzał na niego groźnie i skrzywił się. — Mogłeś mnie obudzić. — Spróbował zmienić temat, ale chyba to też nie był najlepszy pomysł.  
  
— Co?  
  
— No, skoro nie mogłeś spać... — Na twarzy Harry’ego malował się jednocześnie szelmowski uśmiech i wstydliwy rumieniec.  
 _Fascynujące_ — pomyślał Snape i zapatrzył się na blade usta. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens jego słów.  
  
— Skończ, Potter. Te niedojrzałe umizgi do niczego nie doprowadzą. — Miał nadzieję, że ostry ton zdoła utrzymać go na dystans.  
  
Jednak w tym momencie właśnie dystansu między nimi zabrakło, bo Harry w jednej chwili wstał z krzesła i stanął przed nim. Severus jęknął w duchu i zamknął oczy.  
 _Nie teraz, nie teraz, Harry_ — myślał — _jestem zmęczony i zbyt mocno cię potrzebuję_.  
  
Chłopak wyjął mu filiżankę z dłoni, jakby zdejmował tarczę z ramienia.  
  
Dotknął jego twarzy, jakby uchylał przyłbicy.  
  
— Severusie — wyszeptał i Snape wiedział, że przegrał.  
  
Gdyby to był ktoś inny, ktoś inny niż Harry — oparłby się. Ale twarz chłopaka była tak blisko, że wydawała się mieć własną grawitację, jak słońce, przyciągając go wbrew jego woli. Usta jeszcze się otwierały i coś mówiły, zapewne jego imię, ale wszystkie słowa zagłuszył szaleńczy rytm serca. Jak zahipnotyzowany schylał głowę tylko po to, żeby być bliżej… I nagle poczuł na swoim karku ciepłe dłonie, które silnie przyciągnęły go do tych cudownych warg.  
  
Pocałunek nie byłby ani tak słodki, ani druzgoczący, gdyby to nie był Harry. Pieczołowicie stawiane mury rozsypały się w pył, dokładnie wyznaczone granice zatarły jak zmazany na tablicy wykaz ingrediencji, napisany starannie, własnoręcznie.  
  
Był bezsilny i szczęśliwy, wściekły na siebie i upojony słodyczą, którą się teraz karmił, którą spijał chciwie, jakby była czymś nowym i jednocześnie dawno straconym. Z obu gardeł wyrwał się głęboki jęk, gdy języki w końcu się spotkały.  
  
 _Nie możesz, nie możesz, to syn Lily_ — myślał gorączkowo, ale jego ręce same mocno objęły trochę mniejsze, zwarte ciało.  
  
Był całowany wiele razy w swoim życiu — umiejętnie, niezdarnie i namiętnie, jednak żaden z pocałunków nie sprawił, że jego kolana zaczynały uginać się, jakby niezdolne unieść bieg wydarzeń, serce chciało pęknąć, a dłonie, prowadzone własną wolą, dotykały twarzy, włosów, szyi, pragnąc nauczyć się faktury skóry — szorstkiej, gładkiej, mokrej od łez.  
  
— Nienawidziłeś mnie — wyszeptał w jego usta, ostatkiem sił próbując ratować resztki zdrowego rozsądku Złotego Chłopca (jeśli ten kiedykolwiek go posiadał).  
  
— To było dawno, nie znałem cię.  
  
Severus tonął, tonął w zielonej otchłani i cieple.  
  
— Powinieneś być z kimś innym — powiedział, dotykając wargami obu brwi i czoła. Harry jedną ręką już walczył z upartymi guzikami wysoko zapiętej szaty.  
  
— Powinienem mieć też rodziców — wydyszał, bardziej skupiając się na zadaniu niż na tym, co mówi. — Wymykać się wieczorami z Ronem na piwo; nie powinien mnie prześladować szaleniec, który chce mnie zabić. Powinienem ożenić się z Ginny i mieć trójkę wspaniałych dzieci. Ale czy wówczas byłbym sobą? — Przyciągnął go raz jeszcze do swoich miękkich ust. — Severusie. Chcę tego. Pragnę cię jak nikogo na świecie.  
  
— Jestem stary, brzydki, złośliwy, nieprzystępny… Jestem ponurym, niezsocjalizowanym mrukiem — przypominał mu, zdejmując z niego koszulkę.  
  
— Tak, wiem. A ja jestem bezczelnym, głupim… — nie skończył, bo mistrz eliksirów chwycił płatek jego ucha między zęby.  
  
— Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz — prychnął czule, puszczając zaczerwienioną skórę.  
  
— Wiem, że jak na mruka jesteś bardzo gadatliwy. — Zęby Harry’ego chwyciły białą skórę na szyi i chłopak zamruczał szczęśliwy. Jego niespokojne dłonie błądziły po plecach jakby w strachu, że zaraz ciepłe ciało zniknie niczym zbyt szybko przerwany czar.  
  
— Ktoś może wejść w każdej chwili. — Severus naprawdę starał się myśleć trzeźwo.  
  
— To wyjdzie. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zdejmij to, proszę — wydyszał pośpiesznie, znów zmagając się z szatą. Jego koszulka już wylądowała w kącie, całkiem zapomniana. Severus chwycił go mocno i pociągnął w stronę stołu.  
Prostym zaklęciem usunął szpaler guzików i ściągnął ubranie. Ręce Harry’ego natychmiast zawędrowały pod białą koszulę, którą miał pod spodem, by po chwili sięgnąć do paska. Starszy czarodziej patrzył na mniejsze dłonie, jakby nie wierząc w to, co się dzieje. Potter usiadł na stole i przyciągnął go do siebie, między rozchylone nogi.  
  
— Muszę cię dotknąć, przepraszam, muszę.  
  
Nie, żeby Severus miał coś przeciwko.  
  
— To twój pierwszy raz?  
  
— Ymm. Tak.  
  
— To nie powinno tak wyglądać, Harry. Poczekajmy… — Każdy nerw w jego ciele krzyczał w proteście.  
  
— Przestań. Już ci mówiłem, to nie ta bajka. Rozbierz mnie w końcu. — Ciemne spodnie Snape’a opadły, a między ciepłą dłonią a jego erekcją została już tylko cienka warstwa bielizny. Severus wciągnął głęboko powietrze, jakby nagle zabrakło mu tlenu. Pchnął lekko Harry’ego i jednym płynnym ruchem zdjął z niego spodnie i bokserki. Para tenisówek głucho uderzyła o drewnianą podłogę. Severus spojrzał w niemym zachwycie na ciało wyciągnięte przed nim na stole.  
Żaden z nich nie był piękny, ale w tej chwili należeli do siebie i to wystarczyło za wszystkie komplementy świata.  
  
Przytulił usta do wystającej kostki i zaczął całować chudą, owłosioną łydkę. Harry zaśmiał się krótko i coś zabrzmiało w jego śmiechu — coś, czego Snape nigdy nie słyszał. Nie śmiał się tak nawet, gdy był z przyjaciółmi — z prostotą i niczym niezmąconą radością. Severus poczuł się nagle najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.  
  
 _Sentymentalny głupiec_ — podpowiedział mu jakiś głos, ale czarodziej był już pokonany, więc pozostało mu tylko wzruszyć ramionami.  
  
Jedna ręka owinęła się silnie wokół założonej na ramię kostki, a druga sięgnęła do aksamitnej skóry na ciężkim członku leżącym na brzuchu Harry’ego. Śmiech w jednym momencie zamienił się w długi, cichy jęk. Severus uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, a zaraz do ręki dołączyły usta i wilgotny, utalentowany język. Chłopak wczepił się w jego włosy i mocno przyciągnął jego głowę do siebie, cały czas skamląc. Severus omiótł językiem samą główkę i porzucił doskonale rozpoczętą pieszczotę, by wrócić wyznaczoną pocałunkami drogą do bladych, teraz ciągle rozchylonych ust. Nie czekając na pozwolenie, głęboko zanurzył w nich język i został nagrodzony zadowolonym sapnięciem i dotykiem drugiego, równie stęsknionego języka.  
  
Przerwał pocałunek, gdy dłoń Harry’ego objęła delikatnie jego penisa i zaczęła go głaskać, niezdarnie, ale gorliwie ucząc się drugiego ciała.  
  
— Harry — wyszeptał gardłowo, głaszcząc jego policzek i przymykając oczy, kiedy ręka zacisnęła się mocniej i przyśpieszyła.  
  
— Zrób to — zielone oczy lśniły podnieceniem i nadzieją — wejdź we mnie.  
  
Severus poruszał się rytmicznie, tylko siłą woli powstrzymując od jęków.  
  
— Możemy to zrobić na tysiąc różnych sposobów, Harry. To chyba nie jest…  
  
— Wiem. I zrobimy to na tysiąc różnych sposobów. Ale teraz chcę, żebyś we mnie był. Chcę… więcej. A sam nie potrafię. Proszę. — Wplótł dłoń w ciemne włosy i przyciągnął Severusa do pocałunku.  
  
— Nie mamy tu nic…  
  
— Ślina wystarczy.  
  
— Może cię boleć.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
  
— To i tak boli. — Oplótł szczupłe biodra nogami i wyginając ciało w łuk, otarł się o niego mocno. Snape spojrzał zaniepokojony, ale chłopak roześmiał się znów. — Nie szkodzi, może trochę boleć. Już i tak jest kurewsko przyjemnie. — Ciemne brwi zmarszczyły się groźnie, jakby chciał odjąć punkty za język. Ale ręka Pottera znów wróciła na jego erekcję, odbierając mu umiejętność artykulacji.  
  
Z wysiłkiem odsunął się od Harry’ego, aby jeden wilgotny palec mógł znaleźć się blisko pomarszczonego wejścia i zacząć je lekko masować. Po chwili wsunął się do środka, delikatnie, ale pewnie, i natychmiast znalazł…  
  
— Ożesz… — Harry usiadł i wczepił się w chude ramiona mężczyzny, zaciskając na nich palce jak szpony, tracąc oddech. Severus trącił prostatę raz jeszcze i chłopak znów się położył, tym razem jęcząc głośno i ponaglając go do gwałtowniejszych ruchów. Do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi i młodzieniec zakwilił cicho, nie przestając jednak szarpać biodrami. Severus wiedział, że gdyby teraz zaczął go pieścić, doszedłby w ciągu kilku sekund. Sam był podniecony i niespokojny, walcząc z pożądaniem i błagając bogów, by go nie skrzywdzić.  
  
Harry podniósł się znów i pocałował go gwałtownie, przygryzając niewidoczne usta, ssąc kąśliwy język. Potem przyłożył obie ręce do ust, a Severus zdusił przekleństwo, kiedy wilgotne dłonie pewnie objęły jego członek, nawilżając śliną.  
  
— Teraz — wyszeptał Potter w jego pogryzione wargi, błyskając zaszklonymi podnieceniem oczami. Ugiął nogi, by ułatwić do siebie dostęp.  
  
Wszystko, co działo się potem, było kakofonią jęków, oddechów, okrzyków i szeptów, nakładających się na siebie, przechodzących jedne w drugie i zespalających oba ciała mocniej niż magia. Fale gorąca uderzały w nich obu wraz z każdym ruchem, a niepohamowana siła niszczyła wszelkie granice, mury, odbierała kontrolę i nie pozwalała uciec z wiru namiętności, topiąc ich w rozkoszy, w świetle i nieskończonym skwarze.  
  
Tuż przed końcem Harry ostatni raz przygarnął Severusa do siebie, a jego zakleszczony między dwoma spoconymi ciałami członek zaczął pulsować i fala orgazmu przetoczyła się przez niego, pozostawiając za sobą pustą, szczęśliwą ziemię ciała. Zacisnął mocniej nogi na biodrach Severusa, wpychając go w siebie głębiej, i przywarł do kochanka, czując, jak ten szczytuje.  
  
Z pewnych względów to było jeszcze piękniejsze niż sam orgazm. Mężczyzna tulił go do siebie mocno, łagodnie kołysząc w ramionach, gładząc skronie i delikatnie całując szyję, obojczyki; wszystko, co znalazło się w zasięgu ust.  
  
Harry pomyślał, że mógłby tak trwać jeszcze wiele lat i nadal nie miałby dość. Jednak po chwili musieli wyplątać się ze swoich ramion i powrócić do rzeczywistości, porzuconej na ten moment jak zbędne ubranie.  
  
  
— Niech to szlag. — Snape, zapinając koszulę, syknął z bólu i złapał się za lewe ramię. — To Voldemort, muszę iść. — Dokończył w pośpiechu garderobę. — Mam złe przeczucia. Weź to — butelka z fioletowym płynem zamigotała w słońcu — i dobrze schowaj. Nie ruszaj się z domu. Nie rób nic głupiego, dobrze? Obiecaj mi. — Chwycił mocno w obie dłonie złotą twarz i pocałował krótko.  
  
— Nic głupiego, obiecuję. — Harry był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się spierać o definicję „czegoś głupiego”.  
 _Nawet przez moment nie mogę się tym cieszyć_ — przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy szedł za Severusem do salonu, a lęk o kochanka i przyjaciela znów skręcił mu żołądek. Obserwował, jak zielony proszek w jednym momencie wybucha, pochłaniając ciemną postać mistrza eliksirów.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Jego serce boleśnie kurczyło się, odmierzając czekanie.  
  
Leżał na kanapie, bezczynnie i bezużytecznie, zamykając oczy i pozwalając, by nieznane mu dotąd ciepło płynęło w nim razem z krwią, rozgrzewając go innym niż zwykle żarem. Pod powiekami jeszcze błyskała mu, jak powidoki, biała skóra, upajał się wspomnieniem, rozcierał językiem na podniebieniu resztki smaku. Już prawie zmorzył go sen, gdy nagły trzask skutecznie przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.  
  
Na środku pokoju stała Hermiona, kurczowo zaciskając palce na starej księdze. Jej włosy sterczały bardziej niż zwykle, jakby spała w jakieś dziwnej pozycji, koszulka była wymięta i poplamiona w rogu, zapewne herbatą. Orzechowe oczy błyszczały niezdrowo; popękane naczynka świadczyły o nieprzespanych nocach.  
  
— Harry! — krzyknęła i w dwóch krokach była przy nim.  
  
— Miona. — Chłopak wstał i mocno przytulił przyjaciółkę, ale ta wyplątała się z objęć i zaczęła mówić szybko, chaotycznie gestykulując:  
  
— Znalazłam! McGonagall miała rację, ta książka to jest jakieś rozwiązanie. Wiesz, z początku nie wierzyłam, że znajdę w niej cokolwiek użytecznego, no i to nie jest podręcznik do ochrony przed czarną magią. Myślę, że wiem, co trzeba zrobić, żeby cię uchronić, choć to ci się nie spodoba i jest wstrętne, ale naprawdę, naprawdę nie mogę znaleźć nic innego. — Niepowstrzymany potok słów wypływał z jej ust. Otworzyła księgę i wskazała jeden fragment. Harry pochylił się nad tekstem.  
  
  
 _Dwoje ludzi może dopełnić rytuału, który splecie ze sobą magiczną przędzę. Zakochani często decydują się na takie zespolenie, ciągle nienasyceni swoją bliskością, w trosce o drugiego. Adfinitas Animae* bowiem ma dar ochrony przed złem i rozpaczą, i wyrzeczeniem się siebie w zamian za podwójną duszę, wspólną energię i magię, dzielenie brzemienia smutków i radości drugiego._  
  
 _Rytuał składa się z czterech części. Niezbędne jest dopełnienie wszystkich we właściwej kolejności, w obecności samych zainteresowanych lub przy świadku, Zaufanym, który świadczyć będzie o związku tych dwojga. Niezbędne jest przywiązanie i miłość, i wola obojga stron, gdyż Adfinitas Animae nie znosi kłamstwa czy przymusu._  
  
  
— Chcesz, żebym przeprowadził ten rytuał? — Harry spojrzał przerażony na przyjaciółkę.  
  
— Wiem, że to obrzydliwe, ale nie widzę innego wyjścia. To nawet jest logiczne, nie można wyssać duszy z dwóch ludzi naraz. Przeczytałam ją całą, _Adifinitas_ chroni przed pocałunkiem dementora. W dawnych czasach tak czasem ratowano skazańców. W każdym razie twoja magia, magiczna przędza, będzie bezpieczna. To nie jest doskonałe rozwiązanie, bo ciało nadal będzie bezbronne, ale to już coś, to jakiś pomysł.  
  
— To szalone, Miona. Nie wiem, jak miałbym to zrobić, z kim. Teraz? Tak nagle? Kto chciałby…?  
  
— Harry, ja się z tobą zwiążę, jeśli to będzie konieczne. — Coś błysnęło w jej oczach, coś jak ból czy rozpacz, ale opuściła szybko wzrok, by przyjaciel nic nie zauważył.  
  
— Chyba żartujesz. Jesteś z Ronem!  
  
— Rona nie ma. Jeśli to będzie jedyny sposób… zrobię to. — Chłopak spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
  
— Jesteś cudowną przyjaciółką, ale nie mógłbym tego zrobić ani tobie, ani jemu. Zresztą tu jest napisane, że, no wiesz, trzeba być zakochanym, że nie może być przymusu.  
  
— Nie będzie! Zrobimy to z wolnej woli. No i kocham cię, tylko… jak przyjaciela.  
  
— Wiesz, jakie są konsekwencje takiego rytuału? Co oznacza splecenie ze sobą przędzy?  
  
— Nie, nie piszą nic konkretnego. To nie jest podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią, Harry. Autor nie zakłada, że można wykorzystać _Adfinitas Animae_ w celach innych niż zespolenie zakochanych w sobie ludzi. Bezpieczeństwo jest raczej skutkiem ubocznym niż celem. Przeczytałam wszystko, co znalazłam o eliksirze Prządki i o magicznej przędzy. Nigdzie nie napisano, że rytuał jest remedium na eliksir, ale wszystko pasuje i się łączy. Nie widzę innej możliwości, Harry — powtórzyła jeszcze raz, dobitniej.  
  
Chłopak usiadł ciężko na kanapie i podparł głowę na rękach.  
  
— Wiesz… — Dziewczyna przygryzała jedną wargę, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiała. — Rytuał jest najnaturalniejszy i najsilniejszy dla ludzi o tym samym…  
  
— ...patronusie — zgadując, dokończył za nią Harry. Zaczerwienił się mocno na wspomnienie ostatnich wydarzeń i czuł, że głupkowaty uśmiech, mimo całej tragicznej sytuacji, wpływa mu na twarz. To wszystko działo się zbyt szybko; żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Sam jeszcze nie mógł połapać się w swoich uczuciach, a Snape z pewnością nie… Krople potu zalśniły na jego czole. Miał ochotę uderzyć głową w ścianę.  
 _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa_ — powtarzał w myślach, niezdolny, by sformułować jedno sensowne zdanie.  
  
— Harry, czy ciebie coś łączy ze Snape’em? — zapytała ostrożnie czarownica.  
  
Odpowiedział jej tylko jęk, który wydobył się zza przyciśniętych do twarzy rąk.  
  
— To nie ma znaczenia, na pewno nie zrobię tego z nim.  
  
— Harry.  
  
— Hermiono, on już poświęcił więcej, niż powinien, poza tym… nie. Po prostu nie.  
  
— Harry.  
  
— Tak! — krzyknął chłopak, choć nie było żadnego pytania. — Tak, czuję do niego coś, coś bardzo silnego. Może nawet coś mnie z nim łączy. Może nawet on… ale… to jest bardzo świeże. Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę mu tego zaproponować. To się obróci przeciwko nam, zniszczy wszystko — mówił szybko, patrząc w podłogę. — Nie chcę... Tak niewiele mam, Hermiono, nic nie mam dla siebie. Nie chcę go stracić. Nie chcę go… zyskać w taki sposób.  
  
— Stracisz go i tak, Harry, jeśli umrzesz — powiedziała głucho dziewczyna, czując się podle, ale świadoma, że nie można tego przemilczeć.  
  
— Musi być jakiś inny sposób.  
  
— Jak długo będziesz go szukał?  
  
— Daj mi tę cholerną księgę! — Prawie wyrwał wolumin z jej rąk i otworzył na zaznaczonym fragmencie.  
  
  
 _…Praeterita Relinquere jest pierwszym etapem w podróży do zespolenia dusz. Kochankowie, powtarzając zaklęcie, przygotowują się na przyjęcie nowej magii, robią miejsce wybranej osobie, odrzucając to, co w przeszłości stawało im na drodze, co ich dzieliło czy sprawiało ból. Wyrzekają się swoich dawnych, miłosnych zażyłości, nadając tej nowej wartość, stawiając ją przed innymi. Praeterita Relinquere, które można tłumaczyć jako „pozostawianie przeszłości”, „odcinanie dawnych nici”, jest też inkantacją zaklęcia. Nie wymaga różdżki, jak zresztą żaden krok w rytuale, ale trzeba pamiętać, że nieszczerość intencji może spowodować, że zaklęcie obróci się przeciwko rzucającym i trwale wymaże wiele wspomnień z ich doczesnego życia. Po raz kolejny należy więc przestrzec przed prędkim, nieprzemyślanym wyborem. […]_  
  
 _Possibilitates Perditas Tolerare odnosi się do przyszłości i jego inkantacja musi być melodyjna, z akcentem na odpowiednio trzecią i piątą sylabę. Jeśli Adfinitas Animae przyjmie kolejną obietnicę, wokół kochanków powinna zgromadzić się srebrzysta mgła z wyraźnymi pierwszymi smugami przędzy. Possibilitates Perditas Tolerare ma na celu uświadomienie, że rytuał splecie dusze na zawsze, odcinając możliwości związania się z inną osobą, trzeba więc odżałować pozostałe możliwe relacje, historie i scenariusze, wybrać jedyną z dróg, podążyć za miłością._  
  
 _W Vitia Non Respectante - Accipere srebrne nici przędzy zaczną formować się w postacie patronusów i łączyć ze sobą, i zmieniać tak, by uzyskać wspólny kształt. Zaufany, jeśli jest obecny przy tym obrzędzie, ma szansę zobaczyć jeden z piękniejszych obrazów, jakie są dostępne człowiekowi. Ja osobiście, w całym swoim stupiędziesięcioletnim życiu, widziałem trzy takie obrzędy i moment splatania się magicznych zwierząt zawsze wprawiał mnie w głęboki, odbierający mowę zachwyt. To jak narodziny i śmierć jednocześnie, jak obserwowany na ciemnym niebie deszcz meteorytów, który żyje własnym, fascynującym życiem, zmieniając się, wirując i rysując opowieść o miłości, wierności i przywiązaniu. Jednak istotą tego etapu jest przyjęcie się nawzajem mimo wad i w prawdzie, otwierając oczy na drugiego człowieka, widząc go takim, jakim jest, by pokochać go mocniej i lepiej._  
  
Ostatni krok w rytuale _Adfinitas Animae_ wzbudza najwięcej emocji i wątpliwości, jest jednak niezbędny do ukończenia obrzędu. Ze względu na jego barbarzyński wydźwięk we współczesnych czasach coraz rzadziej słyszy się o tym, by pary decydowały się na odprawienie całego rytuału, _Vitam Consecrare_ stanowi bowiem przysięgę poświęcenia życia. Niezbędne jest połączenie poprzez dotyk, krew i ślinę, gdyż na tym etapie jednoczy się i chroni ciała, nie tylko dusze. Szczegółowy opis i obrazy nacięć, kolejność i brzmienie inkantacji (na ten obrządek składa się ich kilkanaście) można znaleźć na stronie… […]  
  
  
— Nie, Hermiono. Nie zrobię tego. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniała, że chcesz poświęcić się dla mnie do tego stopnia, ale to zbyt dużo. I nie zrobię tego z… z Severusem. — Harry, już spokojniejszy, zamknął księgę i odłożył ją na niski stolik. Hermiona stała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie.  
  
— Jeśli pokazałabym to profesorowi…  
  
— Nie rób tego. Wiesz, jaki on jest.  
  
— No jaki? — zapytała, a jeden kącik jej ust uniósł się nieznacznie.  
  
— Poświęci się dla mnie. Całe życie to robił.  
  
— Poświęci się, bo cię kocha?  
  
— Nie! — krzyknął. — To znaczy, nie wiem — dodał spokojniej. — Poświęci się, bo taki jest, po prostu.  
  
— I dla mnie też by się tak poświęcił? — drążyła.  
  
— Miona, błagam cię. Przestań. Nie chcę o tym myśleć. To zły pomysł. Trzeba szukać innego sposobu.  
  
Czarownica już otwierała usta, by dyskutować dalej, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Było to tak niespodziewane i w tym miejscu niespotykane, że obydwoje zamarli, nasłuchując. Spojrzeli na siebie przerażeni i prawie jednocześnie wyciągnęli różdżki. Ktoś zapukał po raz kolejny. Hermiona milcząco kazała zostać Harry’emu w salonie i podkradła się do drzwi. Harry zacisnął dłoń na fioletowym flakonie ukrytym głęboko w kieszeni.  
  
— _Invisibilis!_ — wyszeptała czar, lekko uderzając różdżką w drzwi. Głuchy jęk wyrwał się z jej ust, a ciałem wstrząsnął nagły szloch. Zagryzła pięść, by zatrzymać w sobie krzyk. Po drugiej stronie drzwi, wychudzony, zakrwawiony, z rozciętą brwią i trzymając się za spuchniętą dłoń, stał Ron Weasley.  
  
— Hermiono, błagam, wpuść mnie — wyjęczał najciszej, jak się dało. — Nie mogę tu stać.  
  
Harry chwycił drżące ciało przyjaciółki za ramiona i odsunął delikatnie w głąb korytarza. Zbierając się na odwagę i mgliście zastanawiając, czy robi właśnie „coś głupiego”, otworzył drzwi i krzyknął:  
  
— _Drętwota!_ — Złapał ciężkie, długie ciało, zanim upadło na ziemię, i szybko wciągnął do środka.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Kilka czarów diagnozujących upewniło ich, że na pewno mają do czynienia z Weasleyem. Hermiona rzuciła _Finite Incantatem_ i Ron zaczął wracać do siebie. Wyjąkał coś niezrozumiałego i chwycił się za rękę, sycząc z bólu. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję i przytuliła mocno, najmocniej jak się dało, i zaczęła szlochać cicho, kryjąc twarz w jego brudnej koszulce. Ręce rudzielca automatycznie objęły szczupłe ciało. W pewnym momencie drobna ręka czarownicy zwinęła się w pięść i uderzyła chłopaka najpierw w plecy, potem w ramię, a potem już w pierś.  
  
— Nienawidzę cię, paskudny idioto, nienawidzę cię. Jak mogłeś być tak głupi! — Szloch mieszał się z krzykiem; ujęła piegowatą twarz w dłonie i zaczęła ją całować, przecząc tym samym swoim słowom. — Gdzie byłeś?  
  
— Voldemort — zdołał powiedzieć Ron, przytulając swoją dziewczynę i bezskutecznie próbując zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.  
  
— Voldemort cię złapał? — wyszeptał przerażony Harry. Ron pokiwał głową. — Co wie? — Padło natychmiast kolejne pytanie.  
  
— Nic, nic nie wie. Próbował użyć na mnie legilimencji, ale Lupin mu przeszkodził. Torturowali mnie, ale nic nie wiedzą. Snape mnie uratował. Wypuścił rano i powiedział, że mam się ukrywać przez kilka godzin, a potem wrócić tutaj.  
  
Harry poczuł, że jego serce staje, a przez ciało przechodzi potworny ból.  
  
— Jak to? Snape był tutaj rano, nie mógł cię wypuścić!  
  
Ron otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy dotarło do niego potworne przypuszczenie.  
  
— Więc… kto to zrobił?

**Rozdział 12**  
  
Mężczyzna zdjął z siebie czar. Poczekał chwilę, chcąc upewnić się, że chłopak bezpiecznie wydostanie się z jego posiadłości, aby spełnić swoje zadanie. On również musiał się śpieszyć. Poprawił szaty i obrócił się w stronę wąskiego korytarza, który prowadził do komnat Voldemorta. Nie był przekonany, czy ten plan się powiedzie i czy nie zapłaci srogo za uwolnienie więźnia tylko po to, by dowieść zdrady Snape’a, ale jego pan zdawał się być taki… pobłażliwy dla mistrza eliksirów.  
Lucjusz Malfoy nie lubił otaczać się ludźmi, do których nie miał zaufania. Być może składało się na to kilka osobistych uraz do Snape’a… ale kimże on był, by odmawiać sobie tej ludzkiej strony?  
Zapukał cicho w ciemne drzwi.  
  
— Wejdź, Lucjuszu — usłyszał cichy syk. Pokornie schylił uniesioną wysoko głowę i pchnął skrzydło. Czarny Pan stał przy oknie, patrząc w dół na doskonale utrzymane ogrody otaczające posiadłość.  
  
— Mój panie. — Skłonił się, zerkając w górę i próbując ocenić nastrój czarnoksiężnika.  
  
— Co cię do mnie sprowadza?  
  
— Na początku muszę cię prosić o wybaczenie — zaczął Lucjusz, czując, jak niepokój wypełnia mu klatkę piersiową. Wiedział, że musi to dobrze rozegrać. — Od kilku dni żyłem w obawie. Nie wątpię ani w twą mądrość, ani w spryt, i wiem, że rozważasz wiele scenariuszy, jednak podejrzenie, że wśród nas może być zdrajca… nie pozwalało mi spać spokojnie. — Voldemort odwrócił wzrok od okna i przyjrzał mu się uważniej.  
  
— Dlaczego tak bardzo go nienawidzisz, Lucjuszu? — zapytał.  
  
— Bo cię zdradził, mój panie — powiedział gorąco i głośno, kłamiąc. — Zdradził cię kiedyś; i nadal zdradza. Mam na to dowód.  
  
— Dowód?  
  
Malfoy w kilku krokach był przy swoim władcy. Szare oczy płonęły, dłonie zaciskały się na bogato zdobionych mankietach szaty.  
  
— Użyj legilimencji, panie, lub pozwól mi pokazać wydarzenia sprzed chwili w myślodsiewni. — Schylił głowę.  
  
— Czuj się jak u siebie w domu — zadrwił Voldemort i wskazał ręką kamienną misę stojącą na piedestale.  
Po chwili jego jasna twarz skryła się w przejrzystej cieczy.  
  
Głowa Weasleya poderwała się na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Zamrugał bezradnie, gdy stanęła nad nim ciemna postać. Chłopak był wyniszczony, zmęczony, najprawdopodobniej trawiony gorączką. Niebieskie spojrzenie nerwowo błądziło po celi i wracało do mistrza eliksirów.  
  
— Snape? — zapytał Ron, jakby nie wierząc własnym oczom.  
  
— A jak ci się wydaje, durniu? — wysyczał czarodziej.  
  
— Snape, dzięki bogu, zrób coś, błagam. Zaczynam wariować. Lupin tu był, ale razem z Voldemortem. Miałem nadzieję, że wróci, jednak nie pojawia się od kilku dni. Masz jakiś plan? Wiesz, co z Harrym, Hermioną?  
  
— Zamknij się i rób, co ci każę. Wyjdziesz na korytarz, skierujesz się na prawo i pójdziesz prosto aż do bocznych, krętych schodów. Na górze będą drzwi, które doprowadzą cię do kuchni. Znajdziesz tylne wyjście. Naprzeciw niego, w ogrodzie, rośnie stara grusza. Z prawej strony jest dziupla; w niej ukryty jest ciemny kamień. Przeniesie cię w miejsce, które wskażesz. Musisz ukryć się jeszcze na jakiś czas, zanim wrócisz do przyjaciół. Rozumiesz? — Chłopak pokiwał energicznie głową. — Rzucę na ciebie czar niewidzialności. Potrwa jakieś pół godziny. Rusz się.  
  
Wizja rozwiała się i Voldemort wyprostował sylwetkę, wolno przekrzywiając ptasią głowę.  
  
— Sam widzisz, mój panie — zaczął Lucjusz, nie czekając na pytanie. — Chłopak ufał Snape’owi, zdrajca wie, gdzie jest Potter. Pomaga im! Poza tym… — Uniesiona w górę ręka przerwała pośpieszną wypowiedź.  
  
— Nie jestem głupcem, Lucjuszu. Rozumiem, co zobaczyłem. Wypuściłeś więźnia…  
  
— Nie, panie! Nałożyłem na niego czar tropiący, wskaże nam kryjówkę bękarta. Jestem pewny, że zaprowadzi nas prosto na Spinner’s End — wycedził Malfoy.  
  
— Być może masz rację. Na razie sprawdźmy, czy jestem w stanie sprowadzić tu Severusa. Jeśli nie, pozostajemy _bez_ przynęty, Lucjuszu. — Voldemort spojrzał na czarodzieja wzrokiem, który zamienił błękitną krew w lód. — Twoja samowola dostarczyła nam więcej niż jedną informację. Przyprowadź tu Glizdogona. Jakie to szczęście, że kazałem mu nie wystawiać szczurzego nosa poza posiadłość przez kilka dni.  
  
— Oczywiście, mój panie. — Lucjusz skłonił się, lecz zanim wyszedł, Voldemort silnie chwycił go za ramię i jednym ruchem, zrywając guziki w mankiecie, obnażył Mroczny Znak. Malfoy zacisnął zęby w bólu, a w kąciku ust pokazała się kropla białej piany. Ciemna różdżka błądziła chwilę po znaku, a wąskie usta otwierały się, układając bezgłośnie w imię mistrza eliksirów.  
  
* * *  
Kiedy Lucjusz zniknął za drzwiami, Czarny Pan usiadł na krześle i położył szczupłą kostkę na kolanie. Na pociągłej twarzy błąkał się uśmiech, a oczy utkwione były w jednym punkcie.  
  
— Więc nie przydasz mi się na wiele, Severusie — westchnął do siebie. — Cóż… może trzeba zmienić plan? — Potarł długim palcem wąskie usta. Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z zadumy.  
  
— Mój panie? — W progu stał Snape; Voldemort poznałby go, nawet nie spoglądając w tamtą stronę.  
  
— Severusie, wejdź, proszę. Cieszę się, że nie zwlekałeś.  
  
— Chciałeś mnie widzieć…  
  
— Tak, tak, podejdź bliżej. — Drzwi za mistrzem eliksirów zamknęły się z hukiem. Każdy inny człowiek zapewne drgnąłby w niepokoju, ale Snape stał niewzruszony z maską chłodu na twarzy. Voldemort do pewnego stopnia nawet go podziwiał. Mógłby być niebywale silnym mężczyzną, gdyby nie był taki… słaby. Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — Chciałem zapytać, jak idzie praca nad eliksirem. Minęło już trochę czasu…  
  
— Wciąż zbyt mało, mój panie. Jestem dopiero w fazie eksperymentów, to naprawdę skomplikowany wywar, a nie znalazłem nigdzie w księgach dokładnego sposobu…  
  
— Wspominałeś. Jaka szkoda. — Voldemort zajrzał głęboko w czarne oczy, próbując zobaczyć tam strach. Jak długo miał się z nim bawić? Snape stał bez ruchu, obserwując go uważnie. Przez kilka chwil Voldemort zastanawiał się, czy udałoby mu się z nim szczerze porozmawiać. Naprawdę był ciekaw jego motywów. Toku myślenia. Lojalności. Jednak po momencie stwierdził, że to strata czasu.  
  
Postanowił przerwać grę i dał dojść do głosu wściekłości, którą tłumił od czasu, gdy zobaczył wspomnienie Malfoya. Jedną klątwą przesunął krzesło tak, że podcięło nogi Snape’owi. Ciało bezwładnie opadło na siedzenie, z którego natychmiast wystrzeliły grube, skórzane pasy. Oplotły się dookoła ud i kostek jak dzikie pnącze. Kolejne przywiązały ramiona do podłokietników i klatkę piersiową do oparcia. W ciągu kilku sekund mistrz eliksirów był unieruchomiony.  
  
— Chyba musimy wyjaśnić sobie kilka spraw, Severusssssie — wyszeptał Voldemort, przysuwając usta do ucha Snape’a.  
  
Severus przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze przed chwilą łaskotał go tam przyśpieszony oddech Harry’ego. Zdał sobie sprawę, że na pewno nie wróci już na Spinner’s End, i jeśli chłopak będzie rozsądny, to i jego więcej nie zobaczy. Miał wrażenie, że coś w nim pękło i tysiące ostrych kawałków wbiło się w żywe, obudzone znów ciało. Krople żalu sączyły się do duszy, zimne i trujące. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu pomyślał, że nie chce umierać. Milczał, przeczuwając, że cokolwiek powie, może go to pogrążyć jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— Wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie było żadnego eliksiru, wiesz? Że nigdy nie miałeś zamiaru go uwarzyć. — Voldemort zawiesił głos, czekając na jakąś reakcję. Kiedy odpowiedziało mu milczenie, kontynuował: — Lucjusz bardzo się starał, by udowodnić mi twoją nielojalność. — _Więc to był Lucjusz_. — Merlin wie, czym mu się tak naraziłeś, Severusie. — Uderzył różdżką w jeden ze skórzanych pasów, który zacisnął się mocniej. Snape stęknął z bólu. — Ale w gruncie rzeczy nie ma to dla mnie większego znaczenia. Jakie to szczęście, że nie jesteś jedynym mistrzem eliksirów, jakiego znam.  
  
Torturę przerwał Malfoy, który wrzucił obezwładnionego Glizdogona do komnaty. Liny, ciasno oplatające ciało, wgryzały się bezlitośnie w skórę. Twarz, ściągnięta w bólu, zwrócona była w stronę okna, a małe niebieskie oczka wpatrywały się w Snape’a z przerażeniem. Severus utkwił wzrok w swoich butach.  
  
— _Finite Incantatem!_ — krzyknął Voldemort, a spętane ciało rozpoczęło bolesną transformację. Sznur, zaciśnięty mocno na mniejszym niż Lupina ciele, wpił się jeszcze głębiej, wykręcając kończyny. Miodowe oczy przymknęły się w bólu. Po chwili przemiana była skończona i Remus, już w swojej osobie, leżał, dysząc ciężko, na kamiennej podłodze. Gadzia twarz Czarnego Pana wykrzywiła się w uśmiechu. — Remus Lupin. Szlachetny wilkołak. Kiedy następna pełnia, przyjacielu? — Zza zakneblowanych ust wydobył się głuchy jęk. — Myślę, że w swej wilkołaczej postaci mógłbyś mi się przydać. Chyba nic lepiej nie strawi twojej gryfońskiej duszy niż świadomość, że ugryzłeś kilkoro niewinnych dzieci, prawda? Ach, mógłbym wychować cały zastęp młodych wilczków — roześmiał się w głos Voldemort.  
  
Remus położył czoło na chłodnym kamieniu i spróbował głębiej odetchnąć. Przez cały ten czas Lucjusz wpatrywał się szyderczo w związanego Snape’a. Mistrz eliksirów musiał poczuć to spojrzenie, bo uniósł głowę. Malfoy tryumfował.  
  
— Mój panie, czy mógłbym prosić cię o łaskę, by osobiście zająć się zdrajcą? — zapytał czarnoksiężnika, nie spuszczając wzroku z ciemnej postaci.  
  
— Nie. Severus należy do mnie. Może… może później — uśmiechnął się, pokazując zęby — jeśli coś zostanie z ciała. Upewnij się, że żaden nie ucieknie. Nie ruszaj się z posiadłości. Masz być do mojej dyspozycji, Lucjuszu — wysyczał Voldemort i wyszedł z komnaty.  
  
* * *  
Jeśli Harry myślał, że przeszedł już przez wszystkie stany napięcia — srogo się przeliczył. Miał wrażenie, że z nerwów jego umysł zaczyna wirować i nie potrafi już skupić się na niczym — nie widział rzeczy dookoła siebie, nie słyszał głosów. Wszystko było za grubą ścianą ze szkła, a w jego wnętrzu szalało tornado. Hermiona opatrywała Rona, więc postanowił zostawić ich przez chwilę samych, rozumiejąc, że oboje tego potrzebują.

W kuchni odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i włożył pod nią głowę. Gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza w szoku; pomogło to na chwilę pozbyć się dławiącego strachu i dał radę zmusić swój umysł, by pracował spokojniej.

 _Ten, kto wypuścił Rona, nie może być sprzymierzeńcem. Voldemort nie wezwał Snape’a bez powodu. Nie zobaczę go już więcej._ Harry poczuł, jak jego oczy nagle zapiekły, i szybko zacisnął powieki, żeby nie wydostały się łzy. Łzy to w tym momencie nie było dobre rozwiązanie. Jeszcze będzie na nie czas. Trzeba coś zrobić, koniecznie trzeba coś…  
  
— Harry!!  
  
Chłopakowi wydawało się, że zatrzęsły się mury. W jednym momencie był z powrotem w salonie.  
  
Na jego środku stała Hermiona, patrząc w górę. Szeptała przeróżne zaklęcia, trzymając różdżkę w wyciągniętej dłoni. Ron wisiał tuż pod sufitem, a nieznana siła zrywała z niego ubranie wąskimi pasami, jakby obdzierała go ze skóry. Jego klatka piersiowa była już częściowo odsłonięta, a ruda głowa zwisała, zakrywając włosami bladą twarz. W końcu, całkiem nagi, z zaplątanymi wokół kostek pasmami materiału, do złudzenia przypominającymi kajdany, poderwał głowę i zajęczał cicho.  
  
I dopiero wówczas rozpoczęło się przedstawienie.  
  
Jasna, wyeksponowana skóra zdawała się delikatnie świecić w cieniu. Ron zamknął oczy, cały czas cicho kwiląc, lecz nie odpowiadając na wołania przyjaciół. Kiedy pierwsza krwista bruzda przecięła jego łydkę, Harry wiedział już, co się dzieje. Kolejne pojawiły się prawie natychmiast, nie uszkadzając skóry, bez jednej kropli krwi.

Mam.

Słowo zniknęło, by natychmiast pojawić się znów, tym razem na brzuchu. Kolejne na ramieniu.

Mam.  
Mam.  
Mam.  
MAM.  
  
Aż w końcu na szerokiej klatce piersiowej ukazał się duży, krwistoczerwony napis:  
  
MAM GO.  
  
Harry’ego wypełniła wściekłość. Szczelnie, aż po same końce nerwów. W jednym straszliwym momencie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby rozszarpać ciało przyjaciela w nadziei, że zrani w ten sposób Voldemorta. Różdżka drżała w jego dłoni. Hermiona już opuściła swoją, niezdolna wymyślić cokolwiek, by zdjąć czar z Rona.

 _Co mogę zrobić?_ — zastanawiał się gorączkowo Harry. I odpowiedź przyszła, choć nie zadał tego pytania głośno. Wszystkie napisy zniknęły, by ustąpić miejsca kolejnemu.  
  
CZEKAJ.  
  
* * *  
— Nie, nie, nie. Nie będę czekał. Czekałem już pierdolony miesiąc i do czego to doprowadziło?  
  
— Harry, nie mówię, że mamy czekać. Mówię tylko, że nie możemy działać pochopnie… — tłumaczyła spokojnie Hermiona, bezwiednie głaszcząc ramię Rona. Weasley leżał na kanapie przykryty kocem, przytomny, ale bardzo słaby.  
  
— Wiesz, co może się tam dziać? Wiesz, do czego on jest zdolny?  
  
— Ja wiem — powiedział cicho rudzielec i zamknął oczy. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z bólem i współczuciem i ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę.  
  
— Mamy eliksir. On tak naprawdę chce mnie. Mogę… mogę go wymienić.  
  
Przyjaciółka spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
  
— To jest właśnie pochopne…  
  
— Nie! To jest jedyny sposób, żeby go uratować. Żeby uratować ich obu.  
  
— Harry — zaczęła raz jeszcze Hermiona, próbując przywołać go do rozumu. — Zastanów się, co by ci na to powiedział Snape.  
  
Harry spojrzał na nią przenikliwie i zmarszczył brwi. Na twarzy malował mu się ból i gniew.  
  
— Powiedziałby, że mam go poświęcić. Że mam poświęcić każdego, by ratować siebie. — Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. — Wiesz dobrze, że tego nie zrobię. To nie jest tak, że moje życie jest warte wszystkiego. Nie uniosę swojego życia, jeśli on zginie. Nie mogę… Miona, proszę, zrozum mnie choć ty. To będzie w gruncie rzeczy dla mnie większe poświęcenie, jeśli teraz ucieknę. Jestem… — zaciął się. — Nie mogę… Dla nikogo… Kurwa, wszystkich zawiodłem. — Usiadł na fotelu i podciągnął ramiona do klatki piersiowej.  
  
— To nieprawda, Harry. Nikogo nie zawiodłeś. — Dziewczyna opuściła posterunek przy Ronie i podeszła do fotela. Zaplotła ramiona na kołyszącym się w przód i w tył ciele przyjaciela. — Harry…  
  
Ale w chłopaku w tym momencie coś stwardniało. Podniósł głowę i powiedział cicho i dobitnie:  
  
— Zrobimy tak. Zaoferuję mu eliksir. Kiedy go wypije i będzie zajęty mną, ty go zabijesz. Rzucisz wszystkie najgorsze klątwy, jakie znasz. Dam ci swoją pelerynę. Powtórzysz Avadę dziesięć razy. Wyczarujesz najsilniejsze patronusy. Zabijesz go, Hermiono.  
  
— To szaleństwo. Nie możemy przewidzieć, co tam się stanie... Poza tym przepowiednia…  
  
— Pierdolę przepowiednię. Musimy się pośpieszyć — powiedział tylko Harry i wstał z fotela.  
  
* * *  
Prześladował go od dzieciństwa.

Czuł go w każdej sekundzie życia, gdzieś pod powierzchnią świadomości, nie opuszczał go nigdy.

Na piątym roku zdał sobie sprawę z tego, czym był. Kim był.

Harry starał się, na ile mógł, żyć normalnie, ale nigdy nie udało mu się zapomnieć o tym, że ma w sobie pajęczą nić łączącą go z Voldemortem. Jak skazę na twarzy. Jak linie papilarne na dłoni. Nieodłączna część niego — połączenie ze swoim oprawcą.

Czasem wydawało mu się, że jest to największa niesprawiedliwość ze wszystkich. Nawet nie śmierć rodziców czy nieczuli opiekunowie. Nawet nie zmienna i niechciana sława lub brzemię przepowiedni. Ale ten wpisany w niego zaklęty wróg, na którego musiał się zgodzić, z którym nic nie potrafił zrobić.  
  
 _Snape, Snape, Snape. Severus. On ma Severusa_ — żadna inna myśl nie potrafiła na dłużej zagościć w jego głowie. Nagle stało się to tak cholernie ważne, istotne jak oddychanie. Całe ciało wibrowało na dźwięk tych słów, mięśnie spinały się, skóra łaskotała. Miał wrażenie, że jego magia wydostaje się z porów jak pot, że wydycha ją razem z powietrzem. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy jej czasem nie traci, jednak odrzucił tę myśl.

Zdeterminowany jak nigdy dotąd — jak nigdy na lekcjach oklumencji — skupił się i odszukał w umyśle ciemną nić prowadzącą do jego prześladowcy.

 _Severus byłby ze mnie dumny_ — pomyślał ironicznie, zanim jego świadomości nie ogarnęła ciemność cudzego umysłu.

Zobaczył zadbany ogród i wielką, kamienną fontannę z kolorowymi rybkami na dnie. Kościstą, białą dłoń zaciskającą się na różdżce.  
  
— Voldemort — wyszeptał z trudem, próbując zdusić przerażenie. Poczuł cudzą panikę. Więc nie on jeden obawiał się tego połączenia.  
  
— Widzę, że Snape dobrze cię wyszkolił — usłyszał cichy syk.  
  
— Nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.  
  
— Nie jesteś w stanie zrobić mi tak krzywdy, Harry. — Ton był prawie łagodny. — Jesteś zbyt słaby, żeby…  
  
— Wiem. — Harry tego nie wiedział, ale też nie chciał pozostawać w tym pustym, ciasnym, wilgotnym miejscu zbyt długo. — Mam… mam eliksir. Jeśli puścisz ich wolno, przyjdę z nim. Poddam się. Ale musisz ich uwolnić.  
  
— Och. Eliksir. Więc jednak Severusowi się udało?  
  
— Tak. Udało mu się. Musisz ich uwolnić.  
  
Voldemort milczał przez chwilę, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad tym układem.  
  
— Dobrze, Harry Potterze — powiedział w końcu. — Przyjdź. Będę na ciebie czekał.

Rozdział 13.  
  
  
Życie toczy się spiralnie — co jakiś czas prowadzi w te same miejsca, byśmy mogli odbyć jakąś lekcję raz jeszcze. I jeszcze raz. I kolejny.  
  
Harry, stojąc przed żelazną bramą prowadzącą do Malfoy Manor, zastanawiał się, czy być może nie jest to jego ostatnia lekcja.  
  
Cichy trzask metalu upewnił go, że drzwi klatki zamknęły się za nim. Wiedział, dokąd iść, ale wydawało mu się, że brodzi w grubym dywanie z liści, własnych wspomnień i marzeń — jakby jego życie chciało go zatrzymać w drodze. Czuł się pusty, chłodny, a jego ciało było napięte. _Nie mogę tego spieprzyć_ — powtarzał sobie w duchu, walcząc ze strachem. Tyle razy bał się śmierci, a teraz, nagle z nią pogodzony i rozumiejący jej sens, lękał się tylko, czy jego najbliższym uda się przeżyć i czy Voldemort zniknie razem z nim, zostawiając świat choć trochę lepszym. Myśl, że mogłoby stać się inaczej… Harry poczuł dreszcz na plecach. _Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe_ — coś szepnęło z tyłu jego umysłu, głos starszy niż jego. _Ale tym razem się uda_ — dyskutował z nim zapalczywie, uparcie nie tracąc nadziei. Niewidzialna ręka przyjaciółki delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia, żeby przypomnieć, że nie jest sam.  
  
Posiadłość prezentowała się okazale. Poprzednim razem był tu nocą, więc nie dostrzegł starannie wyrzeźbionych kamiennych ozdób, krużganków, wieżyczek, altan schowanych wśród róż w starych ogrodach. Jego wzrok błądził niespokojnie po okolicy, niezdolny uchwycić i zapamiętać jej piękna. Dziękował Merlinowi, że do wejścia prowadził kamienny podjazd. Gdyby był wysypany kamyczkami, dużo trudniej byłoby ukryć obecność dziewczyny.  
  
To było ryzyko, olbrzymie ryzyko, Harry o tym wiedział. Wyobraził sobie, jak bardzo wściekły byłby Snape, gdyby się dowiedział o szczegółach ustaleń. Przypomniał sobie jego pociemniałe z gniewu oblicze. Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie smutno i po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy podjął decyzję, by tu przyjść, poczuł bolesne ukłucie żalu.  
  
W Malfoy Manor mogły być zabezpieczenia, podobnie jak w sklepie, w którym Hermiona i Ron zostali złapani. Miał nadzieję, że Voldemort założył, iż żadne z nich z własnej woli się tu nie zjawi. Mogły być pułapki, ukryte przejścia, zastępy śmierciożerców, których martwy chłopak czy ukryta pod peleryną-niewidką dziewczyna na pewno nie zdoła pokonać. I w końcu – mogło stać się tysiąc różnych rzeczy, które spowodują, że coś pójdzie niezgodnie z planem, i zginą wszyscy, po kolei oddając swoje dusze i magię Czarnemu Panu.  
  
Wielki hol był jaskrawo oświetlony, urządzony z przepychem. Zrobił kilkanaście kroków i znalazł się w olbrzymiej jadalni, z powodzeniem mogącej służyć za małą salę balową. Voldemort siedział na szczycie długiego stołu otoczony śmierciożercami.  
  
 _Nie mam żadnych szans_ — pomyślał chłopak prawie obojętnie. Spojrzał na Riddle’a jednocześnie odważnie i z rezygnacją, jednak nie pozwalając sobie na lekceważenie.  
  
— Harry Potter. Już nie mogłem się doczekać. — Uśmiech błąkał się po gadzich ustach czarnoksiężnika. Płynnym ruchem wstał z krzesła; oczy jego wiernych zwolenników śledziły go z nabożną czcią i strachem.  
  
— Nie podchodź bliżej, Tom — ostrzegł Harry. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu wstrzymali oddech na taką zuchwałość. Chłopak podniósł rękę. — To jest świstoklik. Jeśli zrobisz cokolwiek, co naruszy warunki naszej umowy lub sprawi, że zacznę się choćby obawiać, że to zrobisz – użyję go. To ma być uczciwa — podkreślił to słowo — uczciwa wymiana.  
  
— Nigdy nie będzie uczciwa, Harry, skoro chcesz wymienić jedno życie na dwa.  
  
— Ludzkie życie nigdy nie miało dla ciebie żadnej wartości, Riddle, więc tego typu porównania tracą rację bytu. — Voldemort zrobił jeden krok w przód. — Nie ruszaj się. I nie podnoś różdżki.  
  
— Och. Jaki odważny Gryfon. A co zrobisz, jeśli jednak ją podniosę? — Różdżka w dłoni czarnoksiężnika drgnęła. — Zostawisz ich na pastwę losu? Na moją… pastwę? — Uśmiechnął się znów, obnażając zęby.  
  
Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę, ważąc słowa.  
  
— Nie mam najmniejszych złudzeń, że jeśli zdobędziesz nade mną przewagę, zginiemy wszyscy trzej. Jeśli stąd odejdę, a ty ich zabijesz, wierz mi, że zyskasz wroga dużo groźniejszego niż Dumbledore. Będę cię ścigał, tropił, gnębił i torturował, używając całej swojej mocy. Po tym, jak już cię zamorduję, wbiję ci w czaszkę hak i przewlokę przez wszystkie miasta magicznej Anglii, aby każdy mógł zobaczyć twoje truchło. I widzieć tego, który tego dokonał. Zemszczę się, Tom. Pamiętasz, co mi powiedziałeś w ministerstwie? — Zawiesił głos. — Nierozsądnie jest zostawiać przy życiu tych, którym zabrało się wszystko.  
  
Kiedy jego słowa ucichły, napięcie zdawało się sklejać cząsteczki powietrza. Śmierciożercy wpatrywali się w Harry’ego z przerażeniem, zerkając co jakiś czas na swego pana, najwyraźniej ciekawi jego reakcji. Pobłażliwy uśmiech znikł z twarzy czarnoksiężnika, a oczy zmrużyły się.  
  
— Wynoście się stąd wszyscy, natychmiast — syknął do zgromadzonych czarodziejów. — Załatwię to sam. Powiedzcie Lucjuszowi, żeby przyprowadził więźniów. — Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał gniewnie na Pottera. — Dobrze więc, Harry. Jak chcesz przeprowadzić tę wymianę?  
  
Potter poczuł, że robi mu się sucho w ustach. Miał nadzieję, że Hermiona jest blisko i że uda jej się zabić Voldemorta. To, że Riddle odesłał śmierciożerców, było dobrym znakiem. Gdyby tylko mógł jej nie narażać… Ale nic innego nie dało się zrobić. Dziewczyna zgodziła się na taki plan.  
  
— Mam w dłoni dwa świstokliki — jeden dam Snape’owi, drugi Lupinowi.  
  
— A eliksir?  
  
— Jest tutaj. — Fioletowa ciecz zalśniła w słońcu, kiedy wyciągnął fiolkę z kieszeni spodni.  
  
— Jaką mam pewność, że to nie trucizna?  
  
— Żadnej. Tylko moje słowo.  
  
Voldemort roześmiał się głośno.  
  
— Myślisz, że ci uwierzę?  
  
— Wiesz, że możesz to zrobić.  
  
— Wiem? — Voldemort nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. — Przed chwilą groziłeś mi śmiercią, Harry Potterze.  
  
— Ty nie poprzestałeś na groźbach. — To nie była odpowiedź, ale Voldemort zdawał się ją przyjąć. Przyglądał się Harry’emu uważnie, jakby chciał znaleźć informacje na całkiem inny temat.  
  
Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Lucjusz Malfoy, w aureoli swoich złotych włosów, stanął w progu.  
  
— Mamy gościa, Lucjuszu. Chciałby spotkać się z twoimi podopiecznymi. Przyprowadziłeś ich ze sobą?  
  
— Oczywiście, tak jak kazałeś. — Wepchnął do komnaty dwóch związanych mężczyzn. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się, by do nich nie podbiec. Voldemort nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, spijając każde drgnienie emocji z jego twarzy.  
  
— Oto i są. Cali i zdrowi — zaczął i zbliżył się do Snape’a. Mocno chwycił go za włosy i pociągnął w kierunku jednego z krzeseł, które zaklęciem przywołał na środek sali. Pomyślał, że dobrze wyeksponowana ofiara może zrobić większe wrażenie.  
  
Sznury rozplotły się, by natychmiast zapleść na nowo — tym razem przywiązując ramiona i nogi do krzesła. Usta były opuchnięte, ręce głęboko poranione. Harry spojrzał w czarne oczy, modląc się o spokój i opanowanie. Severus skrzywił się w bólu i niedowierzaniu, po czym jego głowa opadła na pierś.  
  
Na twarzy Harry’ego malowała się wściekłość, strach i czułość jednocześnie, co było dość zaskakujące, mając w pamięci jego niełatwą historię z mistrzem eliksirów — Voldemort widział te wszystkie emocje jak na dłoni. Może więc znalazł długo szukaną odpowiedź? Postanowił przetestować nowo nabytą wiedzę. Przeciągnął długim palcem po policzku Snape’a.  
  
— Nasz Severus. Taki brzydki, prawda, Harry? — Pociągnął go znów za włosy, by wyeksponować szyję. Spiczasty język zlizał z niej brud i pot. — Wyborny. — Westchnął i roześmiał się. — Taki brzydki, ale ma w sobie coś bardzo pociągającego, czyż nie? Inteligentny, skryty. Chłodny, ale przecież wszyscy wiemy — lub łudzimy się, że wiemy — że to tylko maska. — Pocałował delikatnie ucho i skroń. — Kiedyś miałem na niego ochotę, wiesz, Harry? Chciałem jego uległości, wsparcia… prawdziwego uczucia. Ale Severus był wtedy bardzo, bardzo zakochany. — Obrócił do siebie twarz Snape’a i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. — Nie wiem, czy popełniłbym większy grzech, gdybym go wówczas spróbował rozdzielić z… — Szyby w oknach zaczęły dzwonić i pękać. Oglądający tę scenę chłopak miał policzki mokre od łez. Różdżka w jego dłoni drżała, gotowa, by się unieść i rzucić najgorsze zaklęcia. Voldemort wyprostował się i roześmiał — Umowa, Harry. Pamiętasz o niej? — Wielki witraż na odległej ścianie rozsypał się w drobny mak.  
  
Wybraniec resztką sił zmusił się, by opuścić dłoń i zrezygnować z szybkiej i silnej klątwy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, że mógłby to zrobić. Mógłby zabić. Ale nie przyszedł tu, żeby zabić.  
  
— Więc to o niego chodzi, Harry? — Voldemort wydawał się prawie zawiedziony. — Ta cała ryzykowna wyprawa była dla niego? — Znów odchylił głowę Severusa, jakby chcąc podkreślić, że nie był tego wart. — Rozumiem, że ten drugi jest zbędny — wskazał różdżką na Remusa. — Mogę go zabić, tak? — Spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Ava…  
  
— Nie! — krzyknął chłopak i podniósł dłoń ze świstoklikiem. — Dwa życia za jedno, taka była umowa, Tom.  
  
Voldemort uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale opuścił rękę. Odwrócił się w jego stronę. Zrobił jeden krok na przód. Potem jeszcze jeden. Zatrzymał się i chwycił różdżkę w obie dłonie, obracając ją powoli w palcach.  
  
— Poświęcisz się dla niego? Oddasz swoje życie? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
  
Harry spojrzał na Severusa, który na dźwięk tych słów poderwał głowę. Był słaby, ale zdołał wyszeptać jego imię. Chłopak poczuł, jak zatrzymuje mu się serce i jak zapewne zatrzymał się też czas.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział bez zastanowienia i odwrócił wzrok, by spojrzeć Voldemortowi w twarz. Przez jedną chwilę miał absurdalną nadzieję, że coś się wydarzy. Że proste wyznanie uruchomi nieznaną siłę, która zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi całe zło skupione w tej jednej, ponurej postaci stojącej naprzeciwko niego. Jednak nie stało się nic. Voldemort patrzył na niego obojętnie, trochę pogardliwie, chłodno kalkulując następny ruch.  
  
— Nie jesteś dla mnie żadnym przeciwnikiem, Harry Potterze — powiedział w końcu, wolno cedząc słowa. — Wśród moich śmierciożerców jest jeszcze jeden mistrz eliksirów. Chcę, żeby potwierdził zawartość fiolki. Zawołaj Seymana, Lucjuszu.  
  
Po chwili do sali wszedł niski, krępy, starszawy mężczyzna odziany w ciemne szaty.  
  
— Niech zostawi różdżkę przy drzwiach — zażądał Harry. Śmierciożerca wykonał polecenie i wolno podszedł do chłopaka.  
  
— Wystarczy, że wylejesz trochę na mój palec — poinstruował i wyciągnął sękatą rękę. Harry przechylił fiolkę i zafascynowany patrzył jak jedna fioletowa kropla rośnie na pomarszczonej skórze. Mistrz eliksirów roztarł płyn, powąchał i ostrożnie oblizał. — To eliksir Prządki, mój panie — potwierdził. Wycofał się pod drzwi i przyglądał bacznie obecnym.  
  
— Doskonale. Wyjdź. Wyjdźcie obaj. — W czerwonych oczach Riddle’a zapaliło się światło. Najwyraźniej czuł, że jest coraz bliżej celu. — Co dalej, Harry?  
  
— Świstokliki i eliksir zaklęte są tak, że żaden nie może być użyty, jeśli reszta nie trafi do swego właściciela. Teraz dam je Lupinowi i Snape’owi. Potem wręczę eliksir tobie. Czy ten układ ci odpowiada?  
  
— Nie. Najpierw dasz świstoklik wilkołakowi. Potem eliksir mnie. A na końcu podejdziesz do Severusa. Tak... na wszelki wypadek.  
  
— Dobrze, niech tak będzie — zgodził się chłopak i podszedł do leżącego na posadzce, związanego mężczyzny. Lupin był prawie nieprzytomny. Kiedy Harry dotknął jego ramienia, uchylił powieki i uśmiechnął się słabo. — Remusie — wyszeptał Harry — trzymaj to mocno. Przeniesie cię w bezpieczne miejsce. Tam ktoś się tobą zajmie. — Wcisnął mu w dłoń podobną fiolkę, jaką dostał kiedyś od Severusa, i wyciągnął korek. Nic się nie stało, bo zabezpieczenie czekało na wypełnienie warunków umowy. Remus skinął głową i zamknął oczy. Całe jego ciało zaczęło się trząść.  
  
Ręka Czarnego Pana była trupioblada i zimna, gdy położył na niej fiolkę ze swoją śmiercią.  
  
Ten moment, jakkolwiek nie byłby symboliczny, wydał mu się zwykłym gestem. Podniósł głowę. Voldemort patrzył prawie łagodnie; źle skrywana radość rozciągała mu usta w szyderczy uśmiech.  
 _Dla niego również kończy się jakiś etap_ — pomyślał Harry — _on również czekał_.  
  
— Złam swoją różdżkę, zanim oddasz Snape'owi świstoklik. Przecież doskonale wiesz, że nie będzie ci już potrzebna — poinstruował go prawie obojętnie Czarny Pan.  
  
Harry wciągnął powietrze do płuc tak gwałtownie, że aż zapiekło. Jakakolwiek nadzieja się w nim żarzyła — teraz ktoś brutalnie rozgarnął ją butem.  
  
Miał wrażenie, że kazano mu złamać sobie rękę.  
  
Zrobił to szybko. Zdziwił się widząc, jak krucha była jego różdżka. Upuścił dwa kawałki bezwartościowego drewna na ziemię.  
  
Podchodząc do Severusa, czuł, jak jego serce zaczyna bić szaleńczo, pompując do żył emocje zamiast krwi. Cokolwiek dziś usłyszał, nie miało żadnego znaczenia — liczyło się tylko to, że jeszcze przez chwilę, przez jeden, cudowny moment będzie mógł go dotknąć, być blisko niego. Ścisnął mocno trzymany w ręce świstoklik. Drugą dłonią pogłaskał szczupły policzek.  
  
Snape podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.  
  
Harry stracił oddech, jego wnętrzności skręciły się mocno we wzruszeniu. Poczuł, że łzy znów same wymykają się spod powiek i już nawet nie próbował ich powstrzymać.  
  
Nachylił się i pocałował delikatnie spierzchnięte usta.  
  
Wysunął język, by posmakować swojego życia po raz ostatni.  
  
Kiedy zaplótł palce kochanka na fiolce, która miała go uratować, zdarzyły się jednocześnie trzy rzeczy.  
  
Lupin zniknął.  
  
Voldemort odkorkował eliksir i natychmiast go wypił.  
  
Snape wypuścił fiolkę z dłoni i rozgniótł ją butem, zanim wypadł korek.  
  
— Co ty…? — szepnął Harry.  
  
— Rozwiąż mnie, idioto! Mamy piętnaście sekund, zanim się przemieni! — wysyczał, patrząc, jak ciało Czarnego Pana wije się przechodząc kolejne transformacje. Ukryta pod peleryną Hermiona przytomnie zablokowała drzwi. Chłopak przeciął więzy i w ciągu sekundy Snape był wolny. Wbrew sobie, a może właśnie kierując się tym, co skrywał w sobie najgłębiej, chwycił Harry’ego w ramiona i na jedno uderzenie serca przyciągnął do siebie, prawie miażdżąc mu żebra.  
  
— Głupi, głupi… — wyszeptał i pocałował go. — Musimy z nim… — Ale w tym w tym momencie wszystko zgasło, jakby ktoś wrzucił do komnaty proszek całkowitej ciemności. Pomieszczenie oświetlały tylko smugi światła przedzierające się przez pokryte sadzą okna.  
  
Posadzka pękła wokół wysokiej, przerażającej postaci. Nieznana siła wyrwała ciało Harry'ego z czułych objęć i rzuciła go na środek sali, tuż pod stopy Czarnego Pana. Krzesła, ustawione dookoła stołu, zaczęły nagle szurać i skrzypieć, jakby je ktoś ożywił. Przesuwały się, tworząc krąg, poruszając się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Jedno z nich zahaczyło niewidzialną postać i zdarło z niej pelerynę. Hermiona krzyknęła przestraszona, ale nie opuściła różdżki wycelowanej w olbrzymiego dementora. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy były wypełnione przerażeniem. Kolejne krzesło nie chybiło celu i uderzyło ją mocno, przewracając na ziemię. Teraz wszystkie wirowały metr nad podłogą, w oku cyklonu.  
  
Zanim Snape zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, Voldemort, przemieniony w dementora, zawisł nad chłopakiem jak żałobny całun.  
  
Zanim Harry zorientował się, co się stało, zniekształcona, pozbawiona emocji twarz pochyliła się nad nim a czarodziej poczuł, że grunt usuwa mu się spod stóp i w ciszy spada w ciemność.  
  
* * *  
 _To nie boli_ — chciał powiedzieć, ale nie udało mu się. Widział nad sobą rozwartą, ciemną jaskinię śmierci i nie czuł nic. Z jego rozchylonych ust wydobywała się srebrno-niebieska magiczna przędza, oplatając ciało świetlistym kokonem. Harry miał wrażenie, że czas płynie wolniej, powietrze jest gęste jak woda, a on sam jest źródłem i sensem rzeczywistości, która go otacza.  
  
Uniósł rękę, a nić jego duszy wolno oderwała się od palców i rysowała świetliste obrazy. Głowę wypełniły mu dźwięki, nakładające się na siebie głosy.  
  
 _Nienawidziłeś mnie — To było dawno, nie znałem cię_ — srebrna nić zaczęła układać się w napis _Praeterita Relinquere_. Harry poczuł, że zaczyna rozumieć wagę tego, co właśnie zaczęło się dziać.  
  
 _Powinieneś być z kimś innym — Powinienem mieć też rodziców. Powinienem ożenić się z Ginny i mieć trójkę…_ — przędza rozplotła się i utworzyła nowy napis: _Possibilitates Perditas Tolerare_. Przypomniał sobie pożar swojej skóry, gdy Severus dotykał go, znaczył językiem i śliną.  
  
 _Jestem stary, brzydki, złośliwy, nieprzystępny… jestem bezczelnym, głupim…_ — nić mnożyła się w nieskończoność, aż w końcu obrysowała postać ogromnego testrala z wytatuowanym na szyi _Vitia Non Respectante_. Zwierzę uderzyło magicznym kopytem, wzniecając srebrne iskry. Wszystko dookoła zdawało się drżeć i jęczeć jak w agonii, tuż przed rozpadem.  
  
 _Poświęcisz się dla niego? Oddasz swoje życie?_ — coś szepnęło, natarczywie domagając się odpowiedzi. _Tak_ — odpowiedź padła i była jak rozkaz. Testral zerwał się do skoku, porywając za sobą spętane przędzą ciało Wybrańca, przywiązując je do siebie. Harry zamknął oczy i czuł tylko pęd i wiatr, i magię.  
  
* * *  
Snape poczuł, jak jego ramiona opadają, a serce topi się w rozpaczy. Ciało chłopaka zniknęło w czerni, bezwładne i pozbawione życia. Pomyślał, że powinien w tym momencie znienawidzić Voldemorta jeszcze bardziej, ale wypełniał go tylko smutek i żal. Jednak nie stał bezczynnie. W kilku krokach był przy nieruchomym ciele Hermiony, szukając porzuconej różdżki. Leżała bezużyteczna, ale cała, niedaleko nienaturalnie wykrzywionej ręki czarownicy. Chwycił ją i choć nie należała do niego, posłuchała potężnego czaru, rzuconego bez zastanowienia, automatycznie.  
  
— _Expecto Patronum!_ — powiedział niskim, mocnym głosem, skupiając w zaklęciu całą swoją magię. Jasny strumień pognał w stronę dementora, jednak zanim do niego dotarł, ciało Harry’ego rozjarzyło się i srebrne nitki splotły się razem, tworząc nowy kształt. Źrenice połknęły czarne tęczówki w zdumieniu.  
  
Jego patronus nie przypominał już łani, był ogromnym, świetlistym testralem. Zanim jednak wysunął jakiekolwiek wnioski, magiczne zwierzę uderzyło w Voldemorta. Ciemna postać zaczęła się kurczyć i wić, czarne szpony uniosły się w górę, jakby prosiły o przebaczenie lub chciały wydrapać w powietrzu drogę ucieczki.  
  
Severus patrzył, jak jego dawny pan ginie na jego oczach, jak ginie od _jego_ czaru, i poczuł, że wypełnia go pustka, ta, która pojawia się zawsze, gdy jest się świadkiem czyjejś śmierci. Nie zostawia miejsca na nienawiść, tryumf czy smutek — czyjaś śmierć jest nieodmiennie tylko przypomnieniem, że kiedyś nadejdzie nasza własna.  
  
Srebrne nitki przędzy rozplotły się i testral rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Voldemort, już w swojej postaci, leżał na posadzce niedaleko drugiego bohatera śmiertelnej przepowiedni. Snape czarem związał jego ciało, na wszelki wypadek, nie wiedząc, czy czarnoksiężnik na pewno zginął. Wypalone oczodoły i rozerwana, osmalona szczęka należały jednak do trupa, który kiedyś budził tak wiele strachu. Severus nie poświęcił mu już ani jednej myśli więcej.  
  
Podbiegł do Harry’ego, chwycił go w ramiona i podniósł w górę, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, skąd bierze siły. Z cichym jękiem, który wydobył się z uchylonych ust chłopaka, nie mogły się równać ani najpiękniejsze komplementy, ani wyznania miłości.  
  
Aportacja z dwoma nieprzytomnymi ciałami nie należała do najłatwiejszych, zwłaszcza że Severus był na skraju wyczerpania. Musiał się śpieszyć, bo było tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy śmierciożercy zwalczą strach i wyważą drzwi, by dostać się do jadalni. Wolną rękę zaplótł w talii Hermiony i przyciskając Harry’ego mocno do piersi, wypowiedział zaklęcie. Wąskie gardło czaru wciągnęło ich natychmiast.  
  
Instynktownie wrócił tam, gdzie czuł się najlepiej i gdzie miał nadzieję znaleźć pomoc. Nie wiedział, w jakie miejsce świstoklik odesłał Remusa, ale założył, że Granger zadbała o to, by trafił w dobre ręce. Nie mógł aportować się bezpośrednio do zamku, jednak chatka gajowego była poza granicami zaklęć obronnych.  
  
— Pośpiesz się! — krzyknął, gdy zobaczył olbrzymią postać Hagrida. — Weź go na ręce, ja wezmę dziewczynę. Muszą obydwoje jak najszybciej znaleźć się w skrzydle szpitalnym. — Severus czuł, że nogi ledwie go niosą. Jego dłoń drżała z wysiłku, gdy nabrał w nią zielonego proszku i wszedł do potężnego kominka.  
  
* * *  
Dookoła było biało, a odzwyczajone od światła oczy z trudem odróżniały kształty. Harry mrugnął kilka razy, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co się stało i gdzie jest. Po chwili w polu widzenia znalazł się wysoki, biały czepek i łagodna twarz zamkowej magomedyczki.  
  
— Harry, słyszysz mnie? — Delikatna dłoń dotknęła czoła, aby sprawdzić jego temperaturę. Chłopak pokiwał głową i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. — Spokojnie, wszystko wróci do normy — uspokoiła go kobieta i poprawiła poduszkę. Zanim odeszła, chwycił ją mocno za dłoń. — Coś się stało, kochaneczku?  
  
— S… — spróbował zapytać.  
  
— Wszystko z nimi dobrze, Harry. — Poppy uśmiechnęła się. — Panna Granger jest już całkiem zdrowa, a profesor Snape odpoczywa w swoich komnatach. Siedział tu z tobą dzień i noc, ale w końcu udało mi się go wygonić. Wyglądał jak śmierć. — W łagodnych oczach zamigotała ciekawość, ale nie zapytała o nic więcej. Poklepała jego dłoń i wyszła z pokoju. Harry znów odpłynął.  
  
* * *  
— Severusie?  
  
Snape poderwał głowę. Zamknął oczy tylko na chwilę, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach jego ciało zdawało się korzystać z każdej okazji, by zapaść w sen. Ujrzał w progu wyprostowaną postać dyrektorki i po raz pierwszy w życiu żałował, że uśmiech przychodzi mu z takim trudem. Naprawdę cieszył się, że ją widzi.  
  
— Co z nim? — zapytał niecierpliwie.  
  
— Obudził się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
  
Severus zerwał się z fotela, ale McGonagall powstrzymała go.  
  
— Zostań, jeszcze będziesz go oglądał. Teraz i tak znów śpi. Tobie również potrzeba odpoczynku. — Severus pozwolił się zatrzymać. Minerwa zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego i położyła mu rękę na kolanie. Nie była skora do okazywania uczuć, o mistrzu eliksirów nie wspominając, a ten drobny gest był kamieniem milowym w ich relacji. Snape pomyślał, że tej surowej, szkockiej kobiecie udało się go oswoić dużo bardziej niż komukolwiek z kadry. — Jeśli jesteś zmęczony, możemy porozmawiać kiedy indziej — zapewniła.  
  
— Nie, nie. Czuję się dobrze — chrząknął i poprawił się w krześle, próbując się rozluźnić.  
  
— Co tam się wydarzyło? — spytała bez ogródek.  
  
— Zdradził mnie Lucjusz. Podejrzewałem, że jeśli w kimś miałem wroga wśród śmierciożerców, to właśnie w nim. Zabiłem Dumbledore’a, wyręczając Draco, to nie spodobało się Czarnemu Panu. Chłopak odbył swoją karę. Jednak karać młodego panicza może tylko jego ojciec. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo i bez radości. — Okrutnie pobili Lupina. Mnie męczyli dużo mniej, myślę, że na rozkaz Voldemorta. Może miałem się jeszcze na coś przydać? Nie wiem. Potem zaciągnęli nas do sali, tam był Potter. Myślałem, że go rozszarpię z wściekłości. — Mimo że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. — Miał dwa świstokliki dla nas i eliksir dla Voldemorta. Lupin zniknął, a ja zniszczyłem swój i kazałem się rozwiązać. Jednak coś się stało, zapadła ciemność i nagle Harry leżał u stóp Czarnego Pana, a ten pochylał się nad nim. Coś ogłuszyło Granger, jednak zdołałem zdobyć jej różdżkę i odruchowo rzuciłem patronusa. Ale on był inny, Minerwo, to nie był mój patronus. Zanim się uformował, magia moja i Pottera splotły się. Nie rozumiem tego — skończył Snape, nie patrząc na starszą profesorkę.  
  
— To bzdura, Severusie. Doskonale wiesz, co się stało.  
  
Mężczyzna poderwał głowę.  
  
— To niemożliwe — syknął w końcu i zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Ja nie widzę w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Naukowe wynurzenia to jedno a praktyka w odbywaniu rytuału... — urwała, widząc skrzywione oblicze. — Zresztą twoje uczucia…  
  
— Nic nie wiesz o moich uczuciach — warknął ostrzegawczo i gwałtownie wstał z krzesła.  
  
Minerwa milczała przez chwilę, przyglądając się ciemnej, trochę zgarbionej sylwetce.  
  
— Voldemort zginął? — Litościwie zmieniła temat.  
  
— Tak. Przynajmniej ciało i ta część jego duszy, która je zamieszkiwała. Trzeba odnaleźć resztę horkruksów.  
  
— Dobrze. — Kobieta wstała z krzesła. — Tyle na razie wystarczy. Dziennikarze nie dają mi spokoju od dwóch dni — westchnęła cicho. — Pójdę już. Spróbuj odpocząć.  
  
— On zasłużył na kogoś lepszego — wyszeptał w końcu Snape, raczej do siebie niż do kobiety.  
  
— Severusie — powiedziała głośniej i ostrzej. — Spójrz na mnie. — Snape poczuł, jakby znów był jej uczniem. — Powiem to tylko raz. — Spojrzała głęboko w czarne oczy. — Harry nie mógł wybrać lepiej. Pozwól sobie na to.  
  
Odwróciła się i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  
* * *  
Kiedy obudził się drugi raz, za oknem świtało. Prześcieradła na łóżku były trochę szorstkie i sztywne, ale miło pachniały lawendą. Ktoś leżał razem z nim, obejmując go od tyłu. Duża, szczupła dłoń była przyciśnięta do jego klatki piersiowej, jakby próbowała wyczuć bicie serca. Harry uśmiechnął się, szczęśliwy jak nigdy w życiu i zamknął oczy.  
  
  
  
EPILOG  
  
  
— Nie czuję go, Hermiono. Nić zniknęła. Wiem, że gdzieś jeszcze są horkruksy, ale nie czuję, żeby Voldemort nadal był częścią mnie.  
  
— Horkruks, uwięziony w ludzkim ciele, odciska w przędzy swój znak, wzór. Myślę, że _Adfinitas Animae_ usunął go z twojej duszy. Rozplótł i zaplótł coś nowego. — Do małej kuchni wszedł Ron.  
  
— Trzeba przestać rozmawiać o wojnie — powiedział, stawiając na stole trzy piwa kremowe. Pogłaskał czule Hermionę po kręconych włosach. Dziewczyna chwyciła jego rękę i przycisnęła sobie do twarzy.  
  
— To prawda. — Pokiwała głową.  
  
— Wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła — stwierdził ponuro Harry i chwycił otwieracz.  
  
— Gdzieś na świecie wojna nigdy się nie kończy.  
  
Milczeli chwilę, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach.  
  
— Jak tam Snape, Harry? — spytał Ron. Był spięty i było jasne, że zadanie tego pytania przychodzi mu z trudem. Jeden kącik ust Pottera uniósł się w słodko-gorzkim półuśmiechu.  
  
— Idealnie — odpowiedział.  
  
  
Wychodząc z Nory, zapiął wysoko płaszcz i zawiązał szalik na szyi. Noc była mroźna, gwiaździsta, idealna na spacer. W progu stał wysoki, ubrany na czarno mężczyzna.  
  
— Co ty tu robisz? — Chłopak był zaskoczony, ale niezdolny by ukryć mało inteligentny uśmiech. Snape uniósł jedną brew.  
  
— Przyszedłem po ciebie. To takie dziwne?  
  
— E… Nie. Nie takie dziwne. — Zaczerwienił się i spuścił głowę, aby po chwili ją podnieść i mrugnąć łobuzersko. — Długo czekasz? — Severus uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie. Podał mu ramię.  
  
— Kim był ten mężczyzna, o którym mówił Riddle? — zapytał Harry, jakby pytał go, jak minął dzień.  
  
Snape myślał chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów.  
  
— Kimkolwiek by nie był, teraz go nie ma, Harry. _Possibilitates Perditas Tolerare_.  
  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze i wsunął rękę w ciepłą kieszeń płaszcza Severusa.


End file.
